Salvation
by Panzer718
Summary: What if the final battle over Japan did not turn out to be what Lelouch had envisioned? Will two people from worlds apart find solace in each other from the depth of hatred and sorrow? Alternate Ending
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: My sincerest gratitude for my Editor Priestess of Groove, who always made sure that my story is readable.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass in any way or form.

Recommend: For best viewing pleasure, set you width to ½.

Chapter 1

The Black Knight proved to be a dynamic aspect of the battle that Lelouch V Britannia, the ninety-ninth Emperor of the Holy Britannia Empire, had underestimated. And that miscalculation had denied him his victory and what historians would later call the "Battle of Judgment."

As soon as Lelouch proclaimed that he had slain his Father, the ninety-eighth Emperor in front of the Royal Court, and his intent to assume the throne, an uprising had started. Any member of the Royal Family that didn't come under control of Lelouch's Geass power were hunted down and imprisoned.

Under the guise of justice and the banner of righteousness, Schneizel, the second prince of the Holy Britannia Empire, rallied the forces that opposed Lelouch's recent change of laws and decrees, and whatever forces the United Federation of Nations and the Black Knight could muster. He confronted Lelouch when the new Emperor took the entire United Federation delegates hostage during a supposed peace negotiation.

The situation was so utterly chaotic that almost all of the armed forces within the Empire disregarded any calls for reinforcements from either side, except for those under their direct command.

Numerically, Schneizel had the advantage. With their Empress as the acting member of the United Federation Council and the close proximity to Japan, the Chinese Federation mobilized almost its entire force in response as soon as the report of abduction was confirmed. Led by the newly elected leader, the Black Knight raised their flag and joined forces with Schneizel against their former commander.

Although outnumbered almost three to one. Lelouch held his advantage in quality. Every solider that he brought with him to Japan were all under his Geass influence. Anyone would lay down their life for their Emperor if commanded. They knew no fear just unyielding devotion to Lelouch.

The battle was fought to a stalemate after the first few hours, with both sides probing each others possible weaknesses. The situation turned when a small contingent of Black Knight, led by Kallen and supported by the elements of the Chinese Federation, broke past every layer of defense that Lelouch had planned and critically damaged his flagship, the Avalon, forcing him to surrender.

In exchange for the return of the hostages and the cessation of hostilities, Lelouch requested conditional withdrawal of all his surviving forces in the theater and safe passage for all his personnel. In return, Lelouch himself would be present on Schneizel's flagship – the sky fortress Damocles.

The offer was too irresistible to pass up by Schneizel. He brushed aside fierce objections from his staffs and Ohgi Kaname – the newly elected Black Knight leader and the former second in command when Lelouch was once their leader.

"My Lord, we have to finish him and his forces once and for all!" One of the generals protested heatedly.

"I concur, My Lord. Those who fought against us will cause more trouble in the future."

"He is cunning and resourceful if left unchecked," Ohgi began but was then silenced by a raised hand.

"Gentlemen, I understand your concerns, but my brother gave me his word. As long as we stand by our pre-established conditions, he will surrender himself before me. There shall be no more bloodshed," Schneizel stated firmly.

"My Lord is merciful..."

"Benevolent..."

"Munificent…"

The praises echoed amongst the crowd.

Schneizel smiled but then he quickly turned solemn.

"We still have much to do, please see to it that the ceasefire is carried out and all the prisoners are treated fairly."

"Oh, and by the way, Ohji-San," Schneizel stopped the new Black Knight leader before the door, "I congratulate you on a job well done. Without them, this battle would have been exceptionally bloody. I owe you and your knights my sincerest gratitude." He dipped his head for emphasis.

Ohgi flushed slightly and bowed back before exiting the conference room.

"Mr. Ried," Schneizel's tone dropped a few octanes lower

The man stepped away from the wall, "My Lord?"

"Prepare your crews." A menacing smirk appeared on his face. "I shall give you that hero's death that you talked about so much this day."

Diethard's face lit up with excitement. "You shall not disappoint, My Lord." And with that he hurried out of the room, following the others.

"So this is how it ends," Kannon Maldini whispered.

"No." Schneizel sat on one of the recliner and rest fully into the cushion, closing his eyes.

"This is how it begins," he corrected and then looked over his shoulder, "and contact Professor Kassel, tell him that his most treasured possession will be back to him shortly."

********

Lelouch and C.C. stood side by side in the docking bay, under guard by ranks of Black Knights. All around them, the prisoners and the wounded from both sides had been gathered and treated. They were waiting for a transport to take Lelouch to the Damocles for 'questioning.'

"You don't have to do this," C.C. murmured, her slender fingers seeking his. "He will have you crucified in front of the World."

"I expect nothing less from him." Their digits laced together. "After all, he is the ultimate victor of this conflict," Lelouch said and then paused for a moment. "Maybe you can reconsider passing the code to me now; maybe I will be better off that way." The corner of his mouth perked up, almost mockingly.

Lelouch winced slightly as C.C.'s nails dug into the back of his hand.

"No one shall ever suffer the same fate that I have, Lelouch," her voice trailed off. She opened her mouth, but then closed it. She had been doing that quite a bit lately.

"I must apologize," Lelouch said softly. The noises in the background almost eclipsed his words.

"About?" She asked quietly, her eyes fixating on one of the approaching aircraft. Her quiet demeanor was really unsettling.

"For going back on my promise. I promised on that day to return smiles to you again and I can't fulfill that now," Lelouch replied, looking down at her.

She turned until his indigo and her golden gaze locked unwaveringly. "You have done much more than that, Lelouch." He felt the slight pressure from their conjoined palms and he squeezed back reflexively. "You've reminded me what it means to be human again," she said and a stray tear escaped from beneath her lashes. "You have far exceeded my expectations."

Lelouch turned fully toward her and wiped off the droplet with the back of his hand.

"C-Two…," his own voice quivered slightly, filled with emotion.

"That is enough," one of the guards barked, his rifle leveled against them. "You treacherous monster, you have betrayed our trust and you turned your back against the world. You do not deserve a moment like…"

The man hitched, stepping back involuntarily as Lelouch's face flared up in anger, the Geass symbols clearly visible in both eyes. The man's eyes narrowed in fear even behind the protective eye goggles. Just as Lelouch was about to speak, a whoosh of torrents announced the arrival of yet another transport, and then Britannia Regulars ran down the opening ramp.

"Traitor Lelouch, by the order of Lord Schneizel, you are hereby under arrest for treason," a Britannia officer proclaimed triumphantly, waving his pistol provokingly at him.

"Hmph," Lelouch snorted coldly at the display. He turned back to C.C.

"This is where we bid our farewell, witch," Lelouch said, unable to meet her eyes. "Under the ceasefire agreement, no one would be prosecuted but me—"

Before he could finish, C.C. tug his hands downward until their lips molded together, their tongues entwined so briefly before they were pulled apart forcefully.

"Lelouch!" C.C. yelped

Lelouch's eyes winded in surprised as C.C. was suddenly restrained by a pair of Britannia soldiers, and then he saw a third uncap an injector.

"What is the…" His snarl was cut short by a sharp pain by the side of his neck and his world went black all of a sudden. The last thing he remembered were her golden hues, filled with unshed tears, immense sadness and above all, resignation.

.

.

.

.

.

Lelouch winced at the sudden bright beam shinning in his face, which was so intense he thought he might lose his vision. He tried to shield his eyes, but then he realized he was being pinned by the throbbing pain of his limbs and shoulders.

Over to the side he heard someone say, "He is awake, sir."

"Good. Notify Colonel Maldini right away. Setup the display there…"

Lelouch couldn't concentrate on their conversation while his thoughts spiraled and nausea forced him to clench his jaw. But just as he found the light more bearable, it was suddenly removed from him and he was plunged to darkness.

"Lelouch, how do you feel?" He heard Schneizel's voice purr over to the right.

"Much better, Nee-san. I didn't know you feared me so much that you needed to sedate me," Lelouch replied in what he thought would be a mild tone, even as his heart thumped loudly in his chest.

"I must apologize for my men's insolence; an emperor should never be treated as such. I promise you that Nunnally will never be treated like this," Schneizel droned on. Even without looking at his face, Lelouch knew that he was smiling.

"Oh? That is indeed a surprise to me," he swallowed discretely. "With my defeat you should no longer need Nunnally to assert your own ambitions for world domination. Why use a puppet when everything is already within your grasp?" Lelouch was dismayed to hear his own voice trembled.

"Fear not, my dear brother. As much as I wanted to assume the throne, I could never allow myself to go against the will of the World," Schneizel said.

"HA! Will of the World. Don't make me laugh! You never cared about anyone else's opinion. With the Damocles you can simply subdue the world into submission." Lelouch replied. He suddenly realized he could now see faint shapes in the dark.

"You are such a worthy adversary." Schneizel's smirking feature appeared on the monitor setup a few paces from where he was gagged. Lelouch's allowed his eyes to roam his surroundings. Four soldiers and an officer stood roughly an arm's length away forming a semi-circle, all wearing dark shade glasses. He could see more movement in his peripheral vision and knew that he was completely circled. He could now tell his head was also strapped in place, and if the increased aches in his shoulder were any indication, he thought he might be strapped to a crucifix.

_How __fitting, _Lelouch mused inwardly. _Demon King __crucified__ on the cross, __and__ thus __began__ the suffering of the world._

Lelouch's reveries must have reflected on his face because he heard Schneizel's said "You find this amusing? All the guards were issued special goggles to counter your Geass," there was a slight edge to his voice, "Oh, and speaking of which, a young woman requested to spare your life in place of hers…"

Lelouch could have sworn his heart stopped beating. There were only two people that had such leverage over Schneizel; one would be used as a puppet to rule the world, and the other…

A small PIP box showed up on the monitor, and Lelouch squinted his eyes at it. It showed a group of people in white laboratory coats working on what looked like a cryogenic pod. And one of them vacated his space…

_NO!_

"Schneizel! You have defeated and captured me. You can humiliate me however you want, now let her go," Lelouch screamed at his brother.

A satisfying grin spread across Schneizel's feature. "Under normally circumstances I would, dear brother. I could not tolerate torture any more than the unnecessary taking of human life. " Schneizel made sure that he put a special emphasis on the word 'torture.' He knew that Lelouch did not fear death. The only way to truly crush him would be to hurt the one closest to him, and from his reaction, Schneizel knew that his assumption had been spot on. When the Grey Witch made the communiqué to spare Lelouch's life in exchange for herself and with the specific term layout by Lelouch, he put the two together.

"But C.C. insisted that she was far more valuable than you are, in which Professor Kassel concurred keenly." Schneizel cast a quick glance to said man, who was hopping around enthusiastically like a rejuvenated child. Schneizel smirked at Lelouch and said, "You and father have been keeping the Grey Witch to yourself for far too long. It is time that you share the fortune," he reasoned matter-of-factly. "She is only a tool to you, right? She granted you the Power of Geass so you could further your scheme. All I wanted was the secret behind her immortality. " He suddenly chuckled.

"Schneize—!"

"Settle down, Lelouch. If what Professor told me was true then no matter what is done to her, she will still come back alive." Schneizel mock reassuringly.

In the split screen, C.C.'s face was deathly pale. She bit down on her lip so hard that blood started trickling down her chin. As the technicians worked feverishly to prepare her for the capsule, one man in a lab coat approached her side and placed a hand on her bare abdomen and whispered in her ears. C.C.'s eyes widened in horror as the man's finger stroked her skin in a perverted manner.

"Don't hurt my baby," she shrieked, wriggling ineffectively against her restraints.

The outburst hit Lelouch like a physical force; the back of his head hit the restraining harness with a loud "thud." The reason behind her recent unexplained hesitations and indecisiveness was finally clear to him.

********

Lying on his side, Lelouch stared unblinkingly at the woman whom he shared his bed with, her emerald colored tresses shining in the moonlight through the elegant French window. He fought back the urge to wipe the few strands covering her face. She slept so lightly the tiniest movement disturbed her.

Watching her sleep had become one of his favorite pastimes. The air of toughness would melt away and she would transform back into the innocent girl that he stumbled upon, which she purposely kept locked in memory.

Ever since his forced exile to Area Eleven, Lelouch had resigned to his fate; his uselessness against his father's will and the regime that the Empire stood for. He would brood over for hours at a time in seclusion at the injustice and yet had to maintain a cheerful appearance in front of Nunnally and friends. His remorse and uncertainty tormented him relentlessly, turning him short of a walking corpse, who carried on with pointless chores that meant nothing more than a façade. At the most dreadful moment, when his soul was plunging ever deeper into the depth of darkness, he met her.

When they formed their contract in the abandoned tunnel of the subway, she was an ageless, immortal and mystifying Witch. She granted him Geass – the Power of the Kings, the ability to command anyone on sight for what ever his bidding might be. A potent weapon he could weld, to achieve his goals, and the ability to fight back against the inequality that plagued the World. But more importantly, her aura of wisdom gave him the courage to stand up against his father. The air of invincibility she projected gave him the confidence to lead the Black Knights against the Empire.

Their partnership evolved through some of their accidental "mind fusions." It was not everyday that you are able to share one another's memory from their infancy to adulthood, along with their most cherished moments and most horrible nightmares. He would later admit, that some of the images made him heave in disgust while others raised resentment against all the men that she had ever been with. He also discovered that she was not as cold and uncaring as everyone thought she was - that her insecurities were usually disguised by her seemingly detached and heartless apathy. And her loneliness was masked by carefully fostered cynicisms.

The dynamic of their relationship altered shortly after the "Tokyo Massacre," where Lelouch personally put a bullet through the head of his half sister, Euphemia Li Britannia, whom he cared most after his crippled sister. Through no fault of his own, Lelouch cast the Geass command onto Euphemia by a supposed joke about killing the citizens in Area Eleven. He didn't know at the time that his Geass power was fully active, but that didn't prevent him from going into a nervous breakdown.

At the safe house, when Lelouch was reciting Euphey's initial resistance to his Geass command, his mind has already been numbed by grief and his heart teeming with sorrow. He didn't remember when he stopped talking. All his efforts were concentrated on chocking down the sob that threatened to burst from his lungs.

He felt her familiar touch take hold of his fisted hands. Her soft hair cascaded around him like waterfall, bathing him in the calming scent of spring flowers. He didn't know which was more comforting: her soft touches or the fact that she promised to be by his side in all things.

He cried. He wept brokenly in her embrace. For as long as he could remember, he had not cried like that, not at his mother's murder scene, not even at Nunnally's deathbed after she was rescued. His pride as a prince of Britannia did not allow for such occurrence, but he was no longer a prince and C.C. was her with him. She knew all about his regrets in the past, his hatreds for his enemies, his doubts for the future, and his anxieties for potential failures. Her soft word and tender touches were thawing away all his burdens, and before he realized what was happening, her lips were on his and Lelouch was kissing her back fervently, devouring her, drinking her in, inhaling her scent.

Her lips were so soft, her taste was so sweet, and her flesh was so hot it further fueled his desire for the inevitable. When Lelouch gritted his teeth, his lungs burned under the exertion and his body shuddered at the release. It was only then that he realized the scope of their action. She had said nothing; her golden orbs stared intently into his velvet ones. Before he could utter a sound, C.C. drew him down into her embrace yet again and held him close.

Lelouch woke alone the next morning. If not for his naked body under the bed sheet and the faint fragrance of C.C. he would have thought it had been a dream.

"I won't get pregnant," C.C. said nonchalantly when Lelouch confronted her after days of chasing her down.

"That was not—" Lelouch gaped at the response.

"I need you to focus on achieving your goal so you can fulfill mine. You need not concern yourself with anything else." She stared back blankly before turning away.

_Only if that is true__._

A faint stir brought him out of his reveries; he focused his eyes at the green-haired beauty by his side. Her long hairs cascaded down the arm that draped across his torso.

"Can't sleep?" Her voice slurred sleepily.

"Just thinking." A corner of his mouth perked up. It was amazing the things she knew without looking.

"You have been doing that a lot lately." Her eyes opened slowly and they twinkled under the moonlight. "Having second thoughts?"

"No," Lelouch replied, shaking his head, "it has to be carried out. For the future peace of the world."

Her arm left his body as if she was getting out of bed. For the last few weeks, her mood would turn strangely gloomy when subject matter concerned Zero Requiem. He did not dare question though. All the pieces were nearly in place and they were days away from commencing phase one of the plan. Lelouch suspected that it had something to do with his inability to fulfill her wish, but when he tried broaching the subject once he was met by a weeklong silent treatment.

He hadn't tried since. If he was to sacrifice himself for the world, the least that he could do for her was to keep some part of his promise. He was pampering her to beyond his tolerance; he went as far as assigning royal chef dedicated for making her the pizzas that she craved. He wanted to at least bring some smiles back to her face.

Instead of her leaving, he felt the bed dipped beside him as C.C. scoot closer. The banes before his eyes were tugged away by her slender fingers, and then she slid her palm to his cheeks, stroking them lightly with her thumb.

"What about your happiness?" She whispered. He could see her eyes gleaming even in the dark.

Lelouch snorted softly. "I gave up mine when my father exiled us. At least now Nunnally's happiness will be assured." He finished quietly, his hand coming up to cover hers.

They gazed at one another until Lelouch was force to blink, and then C.C. murmured, "If my wish is for you not to carry out Zero Requiem, would you do it?"

Lelouch's eyes widened in surprise, his throat instantly went dry, "Is it…your wish?"

C.C. stared intently into his eyes, searching, seeking, and after a long pause, she turned around, press herself fully into him, pulling his hand over to rest on her belly.

"Let us sleep."

********

"Onii-Sama, please! I beg of you, don't do this! You've won, I would do anything that you ask of me. Please don't do this to her! She has suffered enough," Lelouch pleaded. He didn't feel the tears slide down from his left eye.

"Oh my." A corner of Schneizel's mouth curved up with the utmost satisfaction. "The Gods have blessed me with this day," Schneizel murmured. He motioned to the men from the Geass Order to continue with a slight nod. His eyes never left Lelouch's face on the monitor.

"YAMERO," Lelouch shouted. The cover on the cryo pod closed down, and within, C.C. continued to struggle. Lelouch's eyes widened with such terror his pupils contracted nearly to slits. His body lurched forward, ignoring the pain caused by the shackles digging into his flesh. The soldiers around him readied their assault rifles and sub-machine guns, preparing to shoot at a moment's notice.

"She is my most important-my most important person on this world. Father didn't take her away from me and neither will you," he screamed at the monitor, not caring how undignified he looked spraying the screen with his saliva.

Unknown to his brother and the soldiers around him, the images of C.C. been crucified, burned alive, raped, and tortured flashed before his very eyes. Unlike the "Memory Fusion" they had shared on Kamine Island, this was ten times more intense. He could feel his blood start to boil with an unbelievable rage.

The temperament was something much more primal, much more elemental from within the core of his darkened soul. A blinding, white hot fury fumed and seethed like venom, its ferociousness spread throughout his every veins. It rattled his bones and swelled across his muscles and limbs, making his shackles jingle like Christmas bells against the harness.

He had never experience such anger in his life, not before his father in front of the Royal Court when he denied Lelouch's request for an in depth investigation at his mother's assassination. Not at Kamine Island when Suzaku made groundless accusations against his actions, or at Nunnally's bedside--watching her getting treated after the ambush--not even when he was facing his own parents – the Emperor and the Empress, denouncing their selfish scheme for their own distorted illusion in the World of C.

He was enraged with his useless body. Even with the Power of the Kings he still needed others to carry out his deeds. There were so many instances where he wished to have the might and the capacity to resolve the crisis by brute force – force like the ones that Suzaku possessed. There would be far less suffering and needless sacrifices.

_If I ha__d__ more power within my grasp__, __if I could have the strength __to__wield it__ with my hands…_

His heart battered at his rib cage and shockwaves of his pulse rippled throughout his body. The rhythm was gaining weight and momentum after each beat. He could feel his lungs being crushed by the overwhelming force. He tilted his head back in a vain attempt to gasp for more air, but his vision were blurred by a sinister shadow that was slowly but surely swallowed up the world as he knew it.

_I don't want to __lose__ her…_

That was his last thought before he lost consciousness.

********

_Do you desire strength? His father's voice rumbled within his head. _

_Do you desire forgiveness? His mother's voice whirled within his heart._

_Do you desire immortality just like hers? C.C.'s voice poised within his soul._

_No. Another inner voice resonated._

…

…

…

_To be with her. His own voice echoed with definite. _

To Be Continue...

--------

Vocabulary:

Onii-San/Sama – Brother/Formal

Yamero – Stop/Don't Do It


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: My sincerest appreciation for Priestess of Groove, who worked her magic again over my story. I am also grateful for ProtoBlues's insight for making the characters and the story more realistic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass in any way or form.

Recommend: For best viewing pleasure, set you width to ½.

Chapter 1

Private Rowland Theobald leaned heavily against a wall. The assault rifle in his hands felt clunky and leaden. His throat felt like sandpaper whenever he swallowed and he had difficulty talking around it.

Before him, the ninety-ninth Emperor when into what he could only categorize as an epileptic seizure. From his vantage point, the young Emperor convulsed uncontrollably, and his eyes rolled until he could only see the white orbs. One moment before he was yelling angrily at Lord Schneizel, and the next he was begging him to release the green hair woman and now this. The kid Emperor's unpredictability was what made him so dangerous.

"Wh-what do we do…Sir?" Rowland managed to croak out. His eyes switched to the ashen faced Lieutenant in charge of the security detail.

"Eh…eh…" Second Lieutenant Lawley's eyes darted wildly from the convulsing figure to each of the soldiers under his charge. He did not receive any instruction regarding this mission. He didn't know who it was until they were told to don the issued special goggles and their prisoner was rolling out in gags from one of the military transport.

"Take traitor Lelouch to the Engineering deck. Someone will take charge of him there. Do not remove your goggles under any circumstances." Colonel Maldini left him with those words before he departed swiftly. They met a Royal Military Police captain and his men there, but instead of taking charge of the prisoner, the captain directed him and his men into an empty ammo dump to setup the prisoner and the Comm. gear with Lord Schneizel.

The captain shoved him a portable communicator before closing off the heavy blaster door. "My men and I will be posting outside. Only call for me it's absolutely necessary." And just like Colonel Maldini, the captain walked off without a backward glance. And strangely, those MPs did not have a name badge…

Lawley mentally pinched himself. His men were depending on him to successfully carry out their mission, he…

His thought process came to an abrupt halt as something on the Emperor caught his attention. The traitor's contorted fingers swelled and shrank like one of those characters out of a comical cartoon, but it was not just his fingers. Every inch of exposed flesh, and especially his face, seemed to be pulsating. Lieutenant Lawley's attention was so fixated at the scene before him that he didn't realize his body was moving of its own accord until he was standing next to the gagged prisoner. No human can do what I am seeing…

His thoughts trailed when his eyes fell onto Lelouch's fingers watching them warp and altered before his eyes, like they were alive. Lawley's brought his hand up, but before he could touch one of the morphing digits it lashed out at him like a raging viper.

Rowland's rifle clattered to the metallic floor as he watched in disgust at what is used to be human fingers slimmed and lengthened that twirled like dancing serpents.

Just like the Hydra, he thought.

His jaw went slack when the Lieutenant walked closer to the…the freak. He gaped when he saw the Lieutenant raised his hand with the intention to touch one of the fingers. Rowland wanted to shout a warning, something to stop him but his larynx refused to cooperate. He flinched and yelped in fear as the Lieutenant's head suddenly exploded with a sickening _'crack,'_ as one of the curls suddenly struck him, dousing Rowland with blood and gore.

********

Schneizel's eyes narrowed at the monitor of a face that a minute ago was still known as his younger brother. His once prominent hard and angular feature dissipated, dissolved, blotted and transformed before his very eyes. He could hardly believe that human face was capable of twisting into such a frightful feature. The brows creased up so sharply they were almost vertical, forming alongside three angry grooves on his forehead that shot up like lighting bolts.

The subsequence pull of the muscles slanted his eyes upward at the far edge, and the corners of his once strong mouth quirked up slightly, making his expression that much more sinister.

The last thing Schneizel saw, causing him to reel back involuntarily, was the dawning of a pair of gleaming, claret eyes that has no irises or pupils, nothing except a faint pallid glow within that glared right at him just before the image of the monitor died off in a flash of gunfire and static.

********

Rowland was thrown back against the wall when two bullets hit him. One breached his chest plate but stopped short of reaching the flesh. The second bullet caught him on his side, slicing through the tissue and organs like hot knife on butter. The subsequence kinetic energy that it carried obliterated everything in its path. His mind didn't have time to register the impact until well after he collapsed onto the floor.

The force of the impact knocked him breathless and numbed his senses. The volley of gunfire split the air around him, raining broken bullet and wall fragments around him. The overhead lamps went out in a showery fountain of sparks and flames with muzzle flashes illuminating silhouettes like holiday flares. The emergency light came on a moment later but just as quickly went out.

_Oh __crap__, I was shot by my own chaps…_

Now lying on his side with his blood pooling around him, his tired brain was screaming at him to call for help even as his logic told him that he was already dead.

The rifle and sub-machine gun fire sounded muffled and the pain to his torso was fading away. His eyes roamed sluggishly, flinching slight with each burst of afterglow that blinded his vision. The shooting shifted away, to the left, and then back the other way. They were firing erratically like idiots in some C-rated flicks, he laughed inwardly. Then he noticed a pair of red embers dancing in the darkness.

The coals were making wide, smooth and lazy arches, leaving faint trails of pink light. Like a harbinger of death, it silenced every firing weapon that it sailed pass it. The afterglows were the most beautiful image he had ever seen.

Only one weapon remained firing and the soldier swung it around to aim at whatever it was, illuminating it in the flash of its muzzle.

_Oh My God…_

"…I believe in thou," he whispered the prayer that he had once forgotten. He felt his eyes closing, the frightful image forever seared into his mind. "Thou dost strengthen my faith…all my hopes are in thee." His breathing slowed as exhaustion overtook his body, but he fought to stay awake for a moment longer.

"Thou dost strengthen my faith. All my hopes are in Thee." His breath was labored, each one was infinitely harder than before, but he felt a strange and welcoming warmth seep through his body. A radio crackled to life not too far away.

"What the bloody hell is going on in there, Lieutenant!?" An agitated voice barked on the other side. Without the shootings, the transmission sounded rather piercing.

"Lieutenant! Report! Now!" The man on the other end was livid.

Rowland couldn't care anymore. "Grant that I may prepare for death, that I may fear Thy judgment."

"We are coming in, Lieutenant! You will regret this!"

_Y__ou will regret opening the gate to hell__._

"Escape hell and in the end obtain Heaven—" his last breath hitched "—through Jesus Christ…my…Lord…A…men."

From behind him, he heard the rumble of the heavy hydraulic mechanism opening the blast door. The chamber itself was eerily quiet.

Moments before the blackness engulfed him, he risked one final look.

At the crack of the heavy blast door, a lone figure stood at the center. The light from the outside world cast a shadow a tenth less sinister on its host, looming, waiting to be unleashed.

_And behold the Demon King._

********

C.C. was panting. Her breathe came in short gasps and a patch of condensation formed and disappear just a few inches overhead as she breathed.

The familiar claustrophobic sensation was tugging at the edge of her heart, knowing quite well what would happen to her and her unborn child. The thought banished any remnants of phobia, but it was soon replaced by a sense of anguish and hopelessness.

She was angry at herself for the action she had taken, and yet not once had it turned to the outcome that she desired. Every decision that she had made that involved her emotions – joy, anger, sympathy or aversion – the outcome always ended opposite of her wish.

There were so many examples, such as Mao, whom she loved dearly, long ago, and now Lelouch would be added to that very long list. The mere thought of his name brought a pang to her heart.

She had never told Lelouch, but the day that they first met was not at the abandoned subway station, but when he was freshly out of his mother's womb. She cuddled his fragile form in her embrace that night because Marianne had developed a complication and had requested her to tend to him.

That night, with infant Lelouch held at eye level, she cooed gently, "Would you grant me my wish, Lelouch?" And to her infinite surprise, his tiny little eyes drew open, the light purple hues stared at her and he smiled. It was then she knew that Lelouch would be the person who would set her free.

The discovery was short lived. As soon as C.C. learned of Charles and Marianne's plan for Mankind, she left the palace and became the number one fugitive of the Empire, until she was captured by Britannia Army Intelligence Agency.

She could barely contain her excitement when he released her from the containment sphere. But centuries of practice allowed her to greet him just the way that she wanted to - cold and indifferent.

She bestowed upon him the Power of the King that day and had been watching over him, supporting him, nurturing him ever since.

Very few people realized that a boy – a teenager young adult of ten and seven years of age – had been stripped of his prince hood for doing the right thing. For the care of his crippled sister after their exile. For living in humility and shame knowing that he had no power to help the weak and the oppressed. He bore the weight and the future of the entire planet on his slender frame. Through all the chaos that was in human history, through all the devestation and discord wrought by human ambitions, through all the pain and suffering endured by the helpless. Faulted by most, misunderstood even by his beloved sister, Lelouch carried on still. With an eager selflessness and an unfaltering will, he trusted that his sacrifice would bring peace upon the World.

Marianne once asked her in the World of C, whether or not she would be able to watch him carry out his plan. She told Marianne that she did not want to fail again. She wanted to end her experience accumulation once and for all, but that had been a lie.

After the event of "Tokyo Massacre," she could have passed the Code to Lelouch anytime that she wanted to, like the Sister before her. But she didn't. Watching Lelouch falling to pieces had brought out an emotion that C.C. had long forgotten.

She didn't protest when Lelouch press his lips to her chest. She didn't offer any resistance when he tore at her garments forcibly. Instead, she spurred him on, encouraged him, kissing him back with the same intensity. Not out of desperation, but something else she was not willing to name.

Their new found intimacy added an unspoken understanding which began to develop and blossom. To everyone else there seemed to be less interaction between them. Some even thought that they were ignoring each other, but that couldn't be further from the truth. Words were no longer the only means of communication between them. A glance, a touch of their flesh, sometimes even the cock of one's head was enough to convey the point.

She was now throwing it all away. By collaborating with Schneizel behind Lelouch's back, there was no conceivable way that Lelouch would ever forgive her for saving his life by sacrificing herself and their child.

_It is better this way__, s_he thought to herself. For both Lelouch and her, but if that was the case, why did her heart felt like it was breaking into a million pieces?

C.C. gasped suddenly, an excruciating pain rippled through her heart, hitching her breath. Her entire body went rigid and then bolted upright, oblivious to the pains to her face from the overhead impact and the tearing from the restraints to her limbs. A single word was torn from her throat, a shriek so piercing that it even surprised the technicians through the heavy gauge cover.

_LELOUCH!_

********

"Are Captain Kelso and his men in place?" Schneizel asked in a deliberate manner, but was dismayed when he felt his voice tremble.

Kanon Maldini who had witnessed the entire exchange was struggling visibly. "Ya – yes, My Lord, they were – in pl–"

"Have him execute as planned," Schneizel whirled around and looked directly into Maldini's eyes, "and apologize to Mr. Ried for me. It looks like we won't be able to go with the theatrical route like we had discussed."

Maldini saw that his Lord's faint smile was back but his features appeared to be paler than usual. As if it were an afterthought, Schneizel turned to him yet again while walking toward his personal chamber. "Get it done, Kanon. For me, for the Empire."

"Yes, My Lord." Maldini snapped to attention, saluted, and looked on as his beloved leader's back disappeared behind the sliding door.

His finger hesitated over the communication dial for a brief second before punching in the channel.

"CIC, Colonel McCree," a grouchy voice came over the Comm.

"Colonel McCree, Maldini here." He could hear the guy on the other side almost snap to attention. "His Highness would like to request an additional company of men to reinforce the MP unit guarding the traitor Lelouch, down at the Engineering level."

"Oh, eh, His Highness is too kind, I'll dispatch…" there was a pause on the other end, "B Company of the forty-seventh battalion for this honor. Would there be anything else that we can serve for His Highness?"

Maldini pondered for a moment. "As matter of fact, Colonel, if it is not too much trouble, is it possible to send some heavy units in case the Rebels were foolish enough to mount a rescue attempt?" He droned over the mic, knowing full well the man on the other side knew exactly where his hierarchy was in the entire chain of command.

"Of course, Colonel, I have four Gloucesters tasked for anti-intrusion duty three decks above. I will divert two down with B Company." At least the man was competent enough.

After cutting the circuit, he dialed for Captain Kelso next.

"Yes, Colonel?" He answered on the first tone.

"Your status?" Maldini demanded, sounding almost harsh. The image from earlier still bothered him.

"We heard what sounded like gunfire just a few minutes ago. The lieutenant in charge of the prisoner did not respond to my call. We have to assume that they are either incapacitated or came under the influence of the prisoner," Kelso replied succinctly.

"Carry out your order. Report back to me when you are standing over his body and have put a few rounds through his head," Maldini paused. "I have sent a unit of Army Regular your way. Time is of the essence."

"Affirmative, sir. I shall report back to you inside ten minutes, Kelso signing off."

Maldini called up the countdown clock on his watch. In another ten minutes he would have eradicated an enemy that Lord Schneizel considered to be the most difficult and problematic to deal with. He had no doubt that Kelso would carry out the order as instructed. He was one of the most decorated soldiers directly under Lord Schneizel's command and all his men were handpicked by him from a pool of special operation soldiers. After all, no matter how many people Lelouch managed to convert with his Geass power, they were no match for more than a hundred heavily armed men. Maldini smiled thinly. The path to ascension had finally been secured.

********

Warrant Officer/Sergeant Major Nicolas "Bishop" Bristow chewed at the end of his pipe thoughtfully before placing his black rook in from of a white knight.

"Checkmate," he said, settling back into his seat and eyed his opponent smugly.

The man sitting opposite him scanned the entire board for close to a minute, before tipping over his own king as the mass hall erupted in a series of shouts and cheers.

"Bloody hell, Serge, now how many was that?" His unfortunate prey pulled out his wallet in frustration.

"Hmm…" Bristow contemplated briefly, tracing his well manicured beard with his pipe.

"One hundred eighty-eight and counting." He winked at the man.

"Yeah, after this one I don't think anyone in the regiment would ever play with you," His victim replied, throwing down the money and stomping off with his buddies in tow.

"Nice round, Serge." Lance Corporal Stapleton sat down right next to him with a broad smile.

"Right…SAS at its best, goofing around now the days," Nicolas grumbled. The overhead PA system announced yet another transport arriving. His mood suddenly turned gloomy.

As the twenty-three year veteran of the Special Air Service, Nicolas had never felt so depressed before. Barely a year ago, Nicolas and his troop were still at the front line, spearheading each and every major operations for the Empire. Now with the introduction of the newer class of battle frame, the foot soldiers, no matter how specially trained, were being replaced. And this "civil war" fiasco was pitting them against the Troops from their own regiment, just because they were stationed at different bases. He could care less about what the grudge between the new Emperor and his brother was. He simply had no desire in fighting his brothers in arms, regardless of circumstance.

"Come on, Sergeant, look on the bright side. The Army is fighting their ass off with the Rebels and all we have to do is to sit pretty in a parade to collect our pay. Who can ask for more?" Stapleton said, looking around the dispersing crowd, trying to cheer up his friend and mentor.

Nicolas sighed without further words, handed him the win in which the man gladly accepted when the klaxon went off.

"Action station! Action station! All hand prepares to repel borders. Last known enemy position at deck E sections two. Away alert teams. Action station! Action station…"

Both men eyed each other, their bodies frozen in place as if someone cast a spell on them. Then they bolted away at the same time, knocking off everything in their path, heading for their armory locker.

"So this day is not going to be pretty after all," Stapleton whined but with a smile on his face, following close behind his sergeant.

"I sure hope not," Nicolas replied with a joyful tone. He dashed around a good looking army staffer, who yelped in surprise and clutched her info pad closely to her chest. He heard Stapleton's apology but his mind was already corridors away, contemplating his enemies ahead.

********

Maldini stood up abruptly and his eyes darted to his watch. The chair he was sitting in only a moment ago was now lying on the floor. The sound of the siren and the announcement at General Quarters were eerily ominous. It had only been eight minutes and twenty three seconds since he last spoke to Captain Kelso. The reported location of the borders was also in Engineering deck…

_Oh, no…_

The sliding door to his left hissed open and Schneizel walked in with a stony expression.

"What is happening?" The tone of his voice was even harder.

Beads of sweat started to form on his forehead. Schneizel was a charismatic leader, but he would not tolerate failure anymore than allow incompetency to thwart his plan. Maldini was now certain to be on a very short list of incompetent people under his command.

Before his panic stricken throat could make a note, the comm. panel came to life with a click. General Manser, commanding officer of the Damocles, appeared on the screen and behind him, his staff was crisscrossing hurriedly.

"General, what news do you bring me?" Schneizel greeted him, with composed expression back on his face. Maldini breathed a sigh of relief, at least for now.

"My Lord, we have report of unknown numbers of hostiles infiltrating the Engineering Deck," he paused, appeared to have received something from his aid. "Elements of forty-seventh battalion reported engaging the enemy, but went off the net." The general looked up, uncertainty evident on his face.

"What is it, general?" Schneizel asked grimly. Manser was a seasoned veteran of many conflicts. Very few things in this world could warrant that kind of expression.

"Sire, we show greens across the board. The fortress energy shield shows no sign of impact or degradation, and yet we are engaging hostiles from within." Manser looked embarrass, "what if something happen during the interrogation…" He trailed off.

Schneizel snapped his head at Maldini, "How did the anti-Geass goggles get distributed?"

"All combat formations were issued the goggles prior to the engagement this morning. However, none combative personnel did not…" Maldini's eyes widened in realization, "Could it be…?"

Schneizel turned back to the general and asked, "What do you recommend, General?"

"My Lord, if my assumption is correct, everyone on Engineering Deck and below should be considered hostile until proven otherwise. With your permission, I would like to recall and repurpose the fifty-third infantry battalion, plus an additional Star of Gloucesters for the duration of this operation. We must secure Engineering at once before who ever down there has the chance to jeopardize the fortress. I have already committed the remaining companies of the forty-seventh as well as a Lance of Southerland for the task. Colonel McCree is leading the operation and he should commence in just a few moments."

Schneizel nodded, "Permission granted, General. Take whatever measures are necessary to ensure the safety of our people and the fortress. You have my gratitude for your quick actions," Schneizel said with a nod.

"It was my privilege, sire. I shall bring favorable report soon." The General bowed and the comm. panel went off.

Both man stood in silence and Maldini took a deep breath and began, "My Lord, please accept…"

Schneizel waved him off, "Kanon, this is Lelouch that we are talking about here. I will be disappointed if we can finish him off that easily." He smirked at Maldini.

Maldini was finally to breathe easier. He heard Schneizel say, "I had high hopes for Captain Kelso. Any word from him?"

Maldini shook his head. According to the stop watch, the Captain was overdue roughly eight minutes and Kelso was never late for his reports.

Schneizel sighed in annoyance. "Let us find the good old professor and see what the Gray Witch has to offer us." The mention of the Gray Witch lifted his spirit instantly. Maldini trudged closely behind his liege, all the while mulling over the fate of the men down below.

********

Nicolas was running the final flight of stairs to their ready room when he was knocked off his feet and nearly smashed his face into the side rail.

The deep rumbles and the shuddering of the hulk was a telltale sign of something terrible happening. Next to him, Stapleton struggled up his feet, "What do you think just happen, Serge?" A hint of fear laced his voice.

"Probably took out an genera—" Another set of brutal quakes threw them down the steps again, "…or two. Come on! Let's get it over with before we all go down in this chunk of metal."

By the time they half crawled and stumbled into the ready room, the Democles was listing severely to one side.

"Nice of you to join the fun, sir," Private Page greeted them enthusiastically.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Page," Nicholas grumbled, donning his combat harness and the equipments with practiced ease, "What's the run down, Pooh?" He asked without turning his head as he fastened his thigh rigs.

Corporal Michael "Pooh" Nance, the Comm. Operator of the Troop listened intensely into his ear piece with a severe frown marring his features. A stocky man with a gentle heart, he earned his nickname from his calming temperament and his personal affection for honey.

"It's a mess, sir. I have been monitoring both the shipboard and tactical net, but there is barely any communication discipline. From what I can gather, there was an explosion that took out a generator and the fire suppression system is inoperative." He paused while he kept tap on the Net, "The portside float valve had also ceased to ignite, hence the list." He made a circular motion overhead. "General Manser has ordered a lock down below the hanger deck."

He stopped talking all at once, his hand came up to pressed the ear piece tighter and his frown deepened.

"Sir, you better listen to this." Nance placed a few key strokes on his data pad to bond Nicolas's earpiece into the Tactical Net.

"…ore reinforcements! The battle frames went down like they were plastic toys. I need everything that you can send me down here, right now!" A frantic, hoarse voice shouted over continuous chatters of automatic fire, screams, and detonations.

"…down, Colonel! Assess the situation calmly and objectively! How many hostiles are you engaging right now!?" A commanding voice barked over the Net.

Silence.

"Colonel, how many hostiles are you engaging, over?"

Silence.

"Colonel McCree, how many Tangos are you currently engaging, over?"

Silence…

"What is your status, Colonel? Report!" The voice was getting annoyed and anxious.

Nicolas was bracing for the next set of angry request when a different voice came online.

"elp me…someone…someone please help…" It was frail and labored. Nicolas had to strain his ear just to catch the man's words. "…me," a painful groan and a dull 'thump', "Oh God, oh my God, please, I don't wanna die." Nicolas just now realized that there were no more gunshots in the background, no shouting, no explosions. It was disturbingly silent, even with the man's dying plead.

The tone of voice was getting weaker, he began to slur badly, losing consciousness, "…hel…me…ma…her." That was when he heard it, faint footsteps in the backdrop, walking closer.

_Barefoot._

That was his first impression, he had no reason to believe otherwise but that was what it sounded like.

"Gaw…hel..p..us…" The man's final breathe was accompanied by the receding footsteps before the noise cut out.

"Soldier, put Colonel Mc…" Nicolas disconnected his end, eyes closing. It was not easy even after so many years on the field.

"Serge," a hand rest lightly on his shoulder, which he knew it belonged to Nance. "There appears to be wide spread panic amongst the engaging Army units. Some were retreating without orders but most just dropped off the Net entirely. General Manser had just ordered all combat units to converge on the hanger deck," he whispered.

Nicolas rubbed his face warily, and then nodded in acknowledgement and dialed for Team Two.

"Casper calling Fatso, come in."

"Heh, Bishop, finally decide to move your arse, eh? Congrats on your victory," Sergeant Ingham responded.

Ignoring the punt, "Did you monitor the Tactical?"

"Yep, there are so much jittering around me that I wouldn't trust them to lick my boots. Lest they hit the wrong spot and I'll have to whack'em myself." His sarcasm never failed to lift his mood.

"I am one fl…" His voice was eclipsed by a sudden, thunderous roar. It was so loud that Nicolas could feel the vibration beneath his boots.

"..ly Mother of God, the chaps down below must have opened up all at once, I'll…" Ingham had to shout just to be heard.

"NO! Ingham, fall back and disengage at once! I'll meet you at…" he looked up almost in a panic, and thankfully Nance already provided him with a rally point on his datapad, "…at the map marker, acknowledge!" He was now yelling into his throat-mic. Something just didn't add up, he was sure of it.

"Calm down, mate, no need to bite my ears off when I am already deaf, relocating." Nicolas breathed a sigh of relief. He was glad that Ingham decided to comply with his order rather than the other way around. But then again it was common knowledge in the Squadron that Nicholas was against this conflict. He would not place his men in jeopardy for a cause that he did not believe in.

Against his better judgment, he lit his pipe and took a good drag from it. The tobacco help tamed his jittery nerves. Pulling his rifle from the locker, he motioned for his men to follow. "Let's go collect Fatso and see if we can stay in one piece until it's all over."

To Be Continue…

---

Vocabulary:


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**: My sincerest gratitude goes to xpeekaboo for the Bata Read. It was to the point and very informative. WARNING: Scenes of brutal violence, read at your own risk.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass in any way or form.

Recommend: For best viewing pleasure, set you width to ½.

Chapter 3

Unbeknown to the men and women on the Damocles, another fierce battle was flaring back up in full force. From thousands of feet below, more than ten thousand pairs of eyes watched in stunned silence as the impregnable sky fortress shuddered against its own mass, tumbling slowly from its high orbit, as flames and smoldering smoke spewed from its lower decks.

Onboard HMS Glorious, an aircraft/battle frame tender tasked to receive Loyalist equipments, Suzaku Kururugi watched with consternation as the smoke sprawling behemoth descended from the sky. The anger of resentment from an earlier spat with Lelouch once again crept up through his veins.

********

"What do you mean surrender!?" he seethed at the calm and composed looking man on screen.

"Suzaku, we lost. Any further resistance will serve no purpose but more meaningless death. We've tried our hands but were bested in our own game. I am sorry, but it ends here today." The apologetic look on his features further angered Suzaku.

"That is not good enough!" he shouted. "You and your under dealing schemes! For all we know this could be another of your trickeries just to save you own ass!" His knuckles whitened with barely controlled anger.

"I wish it were, Suzaku, I wish it were." Again with that same remorseful look.

There was a short silence between the two men when Lelouch finally spoke. "Suzaku, I have but one thing to ask of you...as a friend. Little do I deserve it after so much heartache, but would you look after Nunnally and C.C. for me when it is…all over?"

For a brief moment, Suzaku actually considered refusing the young-emperor's request, just so he could throw it back at him with the man's failure. But one glance at Lelouch's anxious and stiffened features made him realize that he was just as responsible as Lelouch were for not carrying through with the plan.

Slowly, Suzaku breathed, "I will see what I can do; being the Knight of Zero will almost guaranteed my immediate arrest after the battle."

"A mere assurance from you will be sufficed." Lelouch relaxed imperceptibly. His lips parted as if to say something, but stopped after a short pause. At last, with growing commotions in the background, Lelouch said in an unusually warm manner, "Live well, Suzaku," and before Suzaku could respond the screen went blank.

Suzaku followed the armistice instruction with muted blur; the heaviness of guilt was tugging at the corner of his heart. Not at his own failure, but disappointment for failing Lelouch. He hated the man still, for take away his beloved Euphie from him forever, but nevertheless, Lelouch's intention was a noble one, and for that the young Emperor deserved his respect.

His Lancelot Albion was escorted down to the designated Rebel carrier by no less than eight other battle frames. They were well aware of how easily Suzaku could have turned the fragile truce into another deathly inferno with his powerful weapon.

Half way through his decent, the infamous Guren joined the ranks of escorts. Suzaku laughed out loud at this dramatic reversal of event. His laughter was a mixture of bitterness and remorse. If the battle was to go according to the plan— He shook the thought violently aside; the battle did not go according the plan and he had to do his utmost to keep a promise to a friend.

---

The sight would have amused Lelouch if he would see him again. Every gun on the flight deck was trained on and followed him when he leapt down from the pilot's module. A small grin was forming at the corner of his lips.

_You are not the only one with a reputation, Lelouch._

Behind him a set of hesitant steps approached and a gloved hand was upon his left shoulder.

"You…you come with MEOW-"

Suzaku turned slight and his gaze followed the unfortunate man whom he sent sprawling off a dozen feet back, landed ungracefully and didn't get up.

The crisp clicks of safety been switched off echoing all around him like rolling waves. A few of the Black Knights snarled at him and by the way of their tightening scrawls they were ready to fire their weapons…

"That is enough!"

A feminine yet commanding tone halted all movements on the deck. All except Suzaku, who knew without looking who the owner of that voice was.

"Kallen..." he greeted while turning but then his jaw clipped shut and bit back the cynical retort that was ready to be spit out at his would-be captor.

The woman before him, the famed fiery-haired female pilot of the fearsome battle frame Guren wore not the triumph of a victor, but the grieving of a widow. Her feature was marred with the same remorse that probably mirrored his own earlier in the cockpit.

The soldiers and prisoners alike parted way for her like the Red Seas before Moses. She stopped just feet away in front of him, with her eyes casting down to their boots.

"I am sorry…it had to end like this." Suzaku almost didn't catch her whisper.

He cleared his throat. "Ahem….I wish things could have been different-" He saw a figure draw near in gold and white. Gino Weinburg approached carefully, almost timidly, bewilderment clearly in his movements.

Suzaku was momentary confused by this puzzlement that he didn't see the fist that came swiftly and connected on his left cheek.

The blow was so powerful that he saw stars within his closed eyelids. Before his body could have a chance to recover from the strike, something dull and hard jabbed into his abdomen and he heard Gino yelped in surprise, "Kallen!"

The second blow almost knocked him unconscious and he felt two angry claws tear at his shirt, scrape at his flesh as he was pinned down on the flight deck.

"You should be sorry! You are the Knight of Zero, you should have protected him! You should have helped him defeat Schneizel!" Kallen accused him with fiery rage. Her eyes were bloodshot. Suzaku found it impossible to even blink by the sight.

Her anger vanished just as quickly as it came, her voice quivered and broke. "Why did you not protect him…"

Suzaku sighed with resignation. His own anger doused by her sprinkling tears.

He closed his eyes slowly. The once strong and confident ace pilot was weeping brokenly into herself, her hands clawed desperately onto his chest.

"I am so sorry." Suzaku offered, surprised even at his own candor.

As on queue, Gino appeared in his field of vision next to Kallen, in which he gingerly placed both hands on Kallen's trembling shoulders, but said nothing, offering his silent support and encouragement.

Just then, someone barked with astonishment, "Oh my god, look, the Damocles!"

Numerous shout of shock and disbelieve resounded amongst the ranks. Kallen's head snapped up and follow the sound of the voice, sprinkled Suzaku with more fluids in the process. He had to strain his neck to peer over her form at the falling sky fortress.

_Brilliant, Lelouch! You sneaky bastard…_

In one fluid motion, Kallen pushed hard against him and scrammed away on a dead run toward her battle frame, with Gino running close behind. The two battle frames launched itself from the flight deck with its ear-piercing howl and only then did the stunned crowd swing into action.

Suzaku stumbled up with a hand on his tender jaw and survey his surroundings. More and more battle frames with Float System were launching into the air from the adjacent carriers to the aid of ailing fortress. And everyone's attention was on it. He spared an inconspicuous peek at his Lancelot and was mildly surprise to discover that no one was guarding it. He was about to make his move when a hoarsely voice caused him to stop in his track.

"You will come with me this time, I don't care who you are, I will let you have it!" the heavily nasal voice warned, accompanied by a flipping of a safety.

Suzaku raised his hands above his head and turned toward the source of the voice. The man with a bloody noise was staring him with a death glare, a hand on his face and compact sub-machine inches away from his forehead.

With an apologetic smile, Suzaku bowed to the men. "You have been a great help."

The man's confused brows didn't get a chance to arch upward before Suzaku's elbow struck him at the crook of the neck. The momentum carried him forward, over the man's falling form, reaching for the now discarded gun. A few soldiers noticed the commotion but then it was too late.

Suzaku performed a summersault at landing, breaking the fall, and upon recovery, steadied his aim and emptied the entire magazine into the now alerted crowd.

Bodies fell and blood splattered. The momentary chaos gave him just enough time to make it closer to his battle frame. He ducked from one rifle butt and barely avoided another. He had to use a combination of punches, elbow strikes, knee buds just to fend off men too angry to shoot.

All of a sudden, a deafening howl erupted in the back ground as automatic fires intensified in volume. Through gaps in between the oncoming bodies, he saw prisoners – pilots, soldiers and imperial guards alike fought back against their captors with handcuffs and shackles still on, in one single voice. "Fight for the Empire, fight for Emperor Lelouch!"

Twenty chaotic minutes later, Lancelot Albion lifted off the deck with half a dozen battle frames in tow as the first missile roared out at the closest target from the now captured carrier. The same scene replicated itself across the Rebel fleet as smoke trails and cannon tracers crisscrossed the sky. The once magnificent display of ships was now in utter disarray as individual vessel fought desperately for their own survivals.

Suzaku sank three ships in one pass not knowing if there was any fellow Royalist onboard. All he could do in this madness was to return fire at anyone who fired at him. Ignoring the flashing warning light on the extremely low energy level, he barrel rolled between two destroyers and then pulled the Lancelot in a vertical climb to dodge a swam of guided missiles. It would be mere minutes before he and his battle frame drop like a rock into the bottom ocean, something's got to give.

A sharp chirp from the Com panel wrestled away his attention; someone was hailing him on the Guard Channel.

"My Lord, I am glad that you're unharmed." Jeremiah Gottwald's partial masked face appeared on the screen.

"Not for long, Jeremiah. I will soon swim with fishes if I don't replenish my fuel rod," Suzaku griped crossly at the stoic looking monarch.

"Please rendezvous on this coordinate at your earliest convenience," the man continued without pause. "We have also made contact with a carrier battle group of the Thirteenth Fleet from Saipan. The leading elements are approximately twenty minutes from our position, what is your order, My Lord?"

It took him less than a second to reach a decision.

"Hold off the counter attack until my Lancelot finish refuelling, pull back as many of our surviving units as you can. Emperor Lelouch…" the mention of the name caused Jeremiah to straighten visibly, "…has created an opportunity at the cost of his own freedom, we dared not disappoint."

"At your will, My Lord." Jeremiah signed off after a respectful bow.

_Maybe we could still carry through with __the__ Zero __Requiem__ after all__,_ Suzaku wished, for the first time in his life, feverishly, that his hope would come true.

********

He was wadding through a dense, murky and stifling mist with much effort. He squinted his eyes but could barely see past his nose let alone his probing arms and roaming hands.

Black shadows of various forms appeared and danced around him like irritating insects. But each would dissolve at a hurl of his hand.

He had no bearing where he was or his destination. But something compelled him onward. The occasional blasts of thunderclaps were his only guidance in this blindness. The numbers of silhouettes multiplied and the blast increased in volume and intensity, each one would staggered him with unseen force, further aggravated his progress.

By now indistinctive clatters mingled with deafening clamors that reverberated around him. The horrifying symphony splattered the once murky mist into bloody crimson clouds.

The air was filled with smells of burning fuel, sweltering smoke and the acidy reek of gunpowder. His movement ceased, as terror metastasized like an incurable disease that consumed his cells in micrometers, devouring his consciousness where he stood. When he was just about to surrender to the nauseating sensation, a single, gut wrenching cry pierced through his numbness.

"LELOUCH!"

His mind jolted awake instantly, thoughts of discomfort temporarily forgotten. The name sounded foreign and he couldn't quite place the voice, but at the same time an image of a pair of brilliant golden eyes shone past his awareness. He felt warmth and adoration sweeping over even after its fading glow. As his body stirred and trailed the now manifested luminance through the repulsive clouds.

He wanted to find the owner of the voice; he wanted to sooth away the agony and the sadness; he wanted to see those eyes again and let himself be immersed by the tenderness that he knew existed. And nothing in this world would deter him from realizing that reality.

********

The stench of death was assaulting his senses, mortifying his thoughts. The smell of burning flames and smoldering flesh added to the already paralyzing numbness spreading across his limbs. Nicolas swallowed hard and was barely able to suppress the bile that was now soaring through his throat. He heard more than one person doubled over; their weapons or gears clattered with a splash and retched violently. The sound ominously echoed in perfect harmony with the moaning of the wounded and dying.

Nicolas had seen plenty of death throughout the years over the battlefields, even some really gruesome ones, but never did he experience scope of this magnitude and brutality.

Mutilated bodies mingled with twisted metals that were once formidable battle frames. Speckles of flares reflected on the rivulet of blood which rippled with each uncertain step, cast the murky hanger in an eerily light. A dozen paces from where he stood, a soldier leaned heavily against a pile of burning scrap, trying desperately to stuff his spilled intestines back into his torn abdomen. Not far away, another one limped by slowly, collapsed only after a couple of steps; his dangling scalp flew off like a saucer. Ragged remains, shredded organs littered the corridors. The grisly carnage persisted as he looked on before him.

_If I ever stumble upon hell on earth, this would be it._

He heard his own voice whisper.

_The only thing that is missing was the tormenting devils…_

A muffled crack punctured through his trance. His training took over his indecision instantly. He dropped to one knee; his rifle came up and swinging toward the source of the fire, searching for targets. His mind drew a blank when his sight rested on Stapleton.

The man trembled visibly with his sidearm held in an awkward stance. The burning light reflected upon his glazed eyes. Nicolas followed the direction of the barrel and found the soldier with the spilled guts stilled with unseen eyes staring into the heavens.

_Ah…shit._

"This is not real…" Stapleton whimpered. His body now shook even more forcefully.

"Serge, this is some sort of test, right?" The man turned to him, voice crackling. "Or a dream…that must be it…there is no way that I just step past into the gateway to hell…right, Serge?" Stapleton looked at him pleadingly, as more tears spilled down his cheek.

Nicolas didn't know what to say to that. His stomach fell with dread. He didn't trust his voice enough to try and dissuade the man in his current state. He had witnessed fellow soldiers, seasoned veterans reduced to impotence with emotional trauma. The tolerance level varied by individual and Stapleton had exceeded his and was now descending to madness.

"Serge? Right?" the young man pleaded again, now sank to his knees, his weapon hand dropped to his lap. And in one swift motion, before Nicolas could take a step forward, Stapleton tugged his sidearm just underneath his jaw and Nicolas watched in horror as the index finger slowly caressed the trigger…

A series of loud blasts went off through the tense stillness, with tracer rounds illuminating the sinister air. A high caliber magazine had cooked off due to fire. Everyone ducked, including Stapleton, everyone except for Nicolas. A sudden surge of adrenalin propelled him forward, raised his fist high above his head and struck his young apprentice with all his might.

---

Nicolas's gaze couldn't seem to leave the now sedated Corporal slumped against a pile of rubble. It pained him to see a capable soldier, a close friend who had great promise and potential in his career, ruined, degraded to such a useless state. All because of this…

"This sure tops off the Massacre at Frankfurt," Ingram murmured, his voice oddly quiet. "Here we have at least a battalion worth of corpses." The rest of the Troop had fanned out and start rounded up survivors. Mostly females, shell shocked, all reduced to the same ineffectual state.

Nicolas nodded absently. The image from that dreaded incident flashed past but it didn't make that much of an impact like it used to.

"What do you think happened here?" Ingram was now looking at him, eyes uncertain.

"Do you think the rumor was true? The one with the mind control crap?"

Nicolas was glad for the distraction, his eyes rested on a hunk of metal of what used to be a pilot module.

"We have no way of knowing if that was true or not," he started walking, "but I know for sure that these marks were not made by a battle frame." He pointed to the long scrapes to the side of the pod and the tattered remain of what used to be the pilot.

"Unless MRD developed something that we are not aware of, even if that was the case, a wound inflict onto the human body by a battle frame would be…mush messier." He motioned to a corpse with top portion of the head clipped cleanly off, with no visible torn tissues.

"And whatever it was," Nicolas activated his headlamp, "it could jump high enough into the air to attract a lot of fire." As both of them looked up, virtually every surface of the ceiling was riddled with bullet holes.

"Bloody hell, then what could have –"Ingram's question was interrupted by a violent tremor, throwing them off their feet.

The sickening sensation of his stomach flopped up to his throat and the weakness between his legs implied that the Damocles was losing altitude, fast. He half-crawled, half-stumbled over to Ingram at the same time.

Ingram yelled over the noise and the rattling all around them, "We have to get out of here, now!" and suddenly shoved Nicolas aside, while he jumped clear. A chunk of scrap tumbled down, barely missing them.

Nicolas barked into his microphone while motion Ingram to follow. "All troops, Bravo Oscar from the hanger, new rallying point at the Officer's Me –"He landed with a thud on the blood slippery floor, but a hand strong armed him up to his feet. "Officer's Mess, take whatever survivor with you if you can, but bug out now!" His hand clawed at one of the soldiers who looked up with wide eyes.

"If you want to live, move your fucking asses!" he roared.

He and Ingram had to yell, scream and kick their way through the men and women they collected as everything in the hanger was falling apart. The bunch made it through one of the exits but not before a trailing few was crushed by falling debris in agonizing shouts.

He leaned heavily against one the corridor wall, trying to catch his breath.

"Wh-why the Officer's Mess?" Ingram wheezed, gasping for air.

Nicolas swallowed with pain, his throat as dry as sand paper. "That was where the escape shuttles were at." His fingers found its way to the mic toggle.

"Report," he rasped.

"Nance here, sir," even his usual stoic voice trembled; "I have Stapleton with me and a few others but I think I lost Page and the rest…" he trailed off.

Nicolas's heart leapt and fell at the news.

"Fuck!" Nicolas was in time to see Ingram slammed his fist onto the ground. The men breathed in deeply to calm his nerves and spoke softly into his mic.

"I lost O'Hara and Elliot," Ingram muttered with anguish.

"I am sorry." Nicolas squeezed his long time comrade by the arm.

"Let's get off this hellhole before it takes us down with it." He waved it off and helped him up.

Before they set off to their intended destination, Nicolas was dismayed to find a patch of moist warmness between his crotch. It had been years since he last wet himself in the field.

_But you have to be alive to feel ashamed_.

********

Lelouch was utterly confused.

Last thing that he remembered was been strap on a crucifix and watching C.C. been molested on a monitor. Traces of white hot anger still lingered within his veins. But there was no gut jerking pain, no torn flesh or scars. He was not even in his emperor's robe.

The Ashford Academy uniform hugged his frame like second skin. There was a solid wall of thick, murky cloud a few feet away from where he stood, kept in place by an invisible barrier. And opposite of that solid white wall, stood a marvellous structure of magnificent design.

It reminded him of the Royal Museum of Britannia. But even the most impressive edifice of the Empire was no match to what stood in front of him. The columns were fuller and the pillars more numerous. The cella doors grander and was more imposing. The pediments and stone etchings that much more exquisite. The marble sculptures alongside the grand steps were the most animated he had ever witnessed.

His body seemed to be gravitating by all that it had encompassed, until a figure sauntered gracefully and stop at the top of the steps.

Lelouch's body pitched forward, broke out in a dead run up onto the shiny marble steps. His lungs burned at the exertion while taking two, sometimes three steps at a time. But at was the least of his concern. The object of his affection, the woman that occupied his thoughts of late was standing at the head of the step, waiting for his arrival.

"C-Two!" he shouted. The mention of her name alone infused him with more stamina, as he steamrolled up the grand steps.

His mind hadn't decided what to do when he reached her. Does he embrace her? Squeeze her so hard until she cries for pain? Or does he pick her up and fly her into the air like carousel, with whatever meager energy that he has left? Or –

His floundering exhilaration quenched in a blink of an eye. His long strides faltering, he came to halt two steps down from the limed hair beauty.

She looked like her, moved like her, she even smelled like her and yet he did not know her. Fear, disappointment, confusion, anger and hopelessness went through his mind in sequence, gradually seizing his thoughts. Lelouch was left with a trembling jaw and unblinking eyes.

The mysterious woman stared back at him quizzically, only for a brief moment; a fleck of realization crossed her features.

"It's you again," the woman stated flatly.

She even sounded the same. Lelouch felt like screaming. He wasn't sure if he could stand losing her over again…wait, something didn't add up…

"Who are you?" The question rolled through his tongue without his assent. The woman's façade too detached, tone too callous to be the slave girl that he knew, could she be…?

_Pause…_

"I am the Curator."

To Be Continue…

---


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Gomen-ne, mina-san. This chapter was really challenging for me. Midway through my writing I ran into logical inconsistencies, it took a better part of three weeks just to aligned most of what I was trying to portray in place(and I am still not very happy with it.) My sincerest appreciations to rawrchelle and Rogue12158 and their editing efforts for bring this chapter online. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass in any way or form.

Recommend: For best viewing pleasure, set you width to ½.

Chapter 4

Lelouch followed wordlessly behind the woman who called herself the Curator into the magnificent structure. The clicks of their heels echoed crisply on the flawless marble floor. Magnificent paintings and canvas of various sizes hovered magically in midair and the ceiling. The significance of the placements seemed oddly familiar. The compelling sense of familiarity with this very place, with this very woman…

His steps faltered and then stopped as his eyes went wide upon a painting with familiar figures in it. The painting itself was framed in the most delicately crafted gold but it was not the decorations that astonished him. Stood before him, sitting at an ordinary and yet food festive dinning table, was himself, Nunnally and the always vigilant Sayoko toasting before their feast.

For the life of him, he could not recall a single instance throughout his existence that he felt content or happy. And yet, on the canvas, the smile on his lips, the glimmers in his eyes spoke nothing but pure delight.

"Domestic bliss…" he mouthed. C.C.'s mocking tone resounded in his mind. That was what she said at that precise moment; when they were raising their glasses for the Christmas toast that felt like decades ago. The teasing twinkle that she gave him was still afresh. "It suits you, Lelouch," she teased, "More so than the hell-bent adolescent that was trying to right the world."

His lips widened into a thin smile at the memory. Nunnally's chirp laughter and Sayoko's suppressed mirth soon followed after his half-hearted scoff. His hand came up with every intention to trace the line on Nunnally's endearing face. But as soon as his fingers touched the canvas, his vision blurred. It was like someone splashed the painting with a bucket full of water, only the colors didn't get wash off like it should; but instead, it swirled into a vortex of tinctures that assimilated him within.

When the kaleidoscope of colors finally faded away, he was left staring at himself engaged in an animated banter with C.C. while Nunnally giggled still with Sayoko not five feet away in front of him.

"I've told you before; you cannot interfere with her memory."

Lelouch found himself standing in front of the painting once again with his fingers inches away from the canvas; the words that he had hitched in his throat with hot tears wetting his cheeks.

He was preparing to bit back with a series of vicious retorts for her untimely interruption but the golden embroideries on his hovering black sleeve threw him into torrents of confounding emotions.

He wasn't sure when or where he was any more. If the residual pain and anger were any indication. He should have been dressed in his imperial wardrobe, not the Ashford Academy uniform. He gave himself a once over, just to be sure that he was not hallucinating. His bewilderment must have been written quite clearly on his features.

"I am also trying to figure out who you are; now that you are a part of her past, and yet you are here, how fascinating." C.C… no, the Curator said just with just a tiny trace of bemusement.

"Her past? Who-what? C-Two's past?" Lelouch's brows furrowed with puzzlement.

"I think that was one of her names…" The Curator pondered. "Indeed. You saw yourself there in the painting, did you not?" Without further explanation she turned and started walking, with Lelouch trailing behind grudgingly.

"You are a person of her past now," Lelouch heard.

"Does that mean…I am dead?" His voice quavered, the inference caused his steps to slowed and halt.

"That I cannot say," she glanced back, "no dead person has ever made a showing here." The familiar yet foreign orbs stared back unflinchingly.

"Where…where is this place?" he stuttered.

"This is where her collections of experiences turn into memories." She looked around with something resembling yearning.

Something suddenly clicked in his mind.

"Why do you keep on referring to _hers?_ Isn't this," he gestured, "part of you, too?" Lelouch demanded, the direction of his thought began to scare him.

"It was." She started walking again. "But now that obligation is coming to an end."

*********

"Professor," an assistant cried over all the warning beeps, "the subject has negative brain activities!"

"No, no, no, no…" Professor Kassel pushed pass several wounded soldiers, almost fell on his face in the dim emergency lighting over discarded weapons and equipments, shoved the man aside violently and started manipulating the dials.

"This is not fair, C-Two-sama…" Kassel muttered to no one in particular, "I have waited twenty five years for this day…" His movements became frantic.

"Bring me a cart!" he barked over his shoulder.

"But…Professor, it was her-"the man tried to reason.

"I know what it was! Just bring me the fucking cart!" he yelled into the man's face, his hand snatched out and grabbed him by the sleeve.

"And clear a bay for me," Kassel growled, "if this doesn't work out, we need to remove the fetus." The ashen face man nodded dumbfounded and fled away.

Kassel pushed his glasses up further on his nose bridge and stare and the display and the lime hair beauty in the cryopod. The noises of dying and wounded once again drown his sensory. He gritted his teeth and curse at his own fortune. He should have been well on his way to the new facility set up by Lord Schneizel, if not for that accursed first tremor. He and his staff were on their way to the waiting transport when that happened. Right away, all routes to the hanger were closed off. And worst still, C.C.-sama was afflicted with some forms of brain annexation, the memories of the messily tossed green hairs that barely conceal the soulless, unblinking eyes were still haunting his memories.

The second tremor hit with a vicious intensity when they got to the infirmary. The power went out instantly; the equipments that they hastily scrap together for the diagnostic were toppled over, the overhead light panel came off and injured some of his and the medical staff. The wounded started to come in soon after. Kassel was so engrossed rerouting power to his equipments, by the time he was ready to perform his diagnostic on his subject, only one of his assistants were by his side, every bunk in the room was occupied. Those attended to were bunching outside the corridors, alongside the bodies of the ones that couldn't be saved; some didn't even have a dignifying drape over them.

Then came the rumor. At first it was muted whispers amongst few of the survivors, but then it rapidly gained recognition and grew in volume.

"Beast, Fiend, Monstrosity," were the first few descriptions they were capable of conveying to the horror that they had witnessed. But then it was followed by "Abomination, Satan, Demon," for the unbound viciousness. "The Wrath of the Demon King" was soon established there after as the general consensus.

To the Professor, his priority was to re-stabilize C.C.-sama so he could continue his research that he was forced to abandon more than two decades ago. But the ever spreading phrase of "Demon King", "Resurrection", and "Wrath" sounded oddly stinging to his ears. He finally took notice when he stumbled on the slippery, blood-tinged floor. Except the ones that couldn't be saved, virtually all bared the same stunned, shell-shocked expression. He didn't want to divulge too much into it, but they all looked like they all had a glimpse of hell from where they came from.

Even before his association with Lord Schneizel, Lelouch Vi Britannia was dubbed by his adversaries as the "Demon King" for the cruel methods that he preferred and employed. And he was there when Lord Schneizel taunted the captured Emperor, although all his attention was on his prized possession, but he did not fail to notice that Lord Schneizel stormed off without as much as a word with him, after all, it was the soon-to-be Emperor who approached him and re-initiated the abandoned Geass research.

Now that he put more thought into it, C.C.-sama had long been casted as the "Grey Witch" and now the rumor of the impending doom from the "Demon King…"

_Could it be…?_

He pushed his glasses up on his nose again and found the hand slightly trembled, not out of fear, but rather, out of excitement. Maybe C.C.-sama had finally achieved what they had set out to do in the first place, when she herself established the Geass Directorate, perhaps the vision had finally been realized.

Kassel turned and looked at her stilled form, a sense of resentment was manifesting out of control. He was supposed to be the one who should share the fruit and the joy of the research with her, but then she suddenly disappeared one day, without a word, without a trace. The Geass Directorate continued on with other lesser projects to the best of their ability, although V.V.-sama also contributed to the efforts but due to the prominent physiological disparity, the most important portion of the project, namely, his portion was forced to be abandoned.

He was electrified when he found out that C.C.-sama was bearing a child, but if she had already succeeded with the vision, then it would be a simply matter of capturing this…

"Professor Kassel!"

Kassel blinked once, staring blankly at a wheezing Army Captain. His assistant stood close by, breathing equally hard.

The officer swallowed hard, trying to catch his breath. "Sir, Colonel Maldini sent for you. Lord Schneizel summons your immediate audience at the officer's mess. Please come with me quickly." The man was already pulling at his arm, ready to leave.

"Wait!" Kassel yanked hard against him. "Help me carry this woman with us." He stabbed his finger at C.C.'s direction.

"Professor-" The officer tried to object.

"If not, then give me your name and rank so I can denounce you properly in front of Lord Schneizel, should he question why his most promising project cannot be continued!" He was nearly shouting. The man visibly blanched, knowing the professor did indeed possessed the influence that he claimed and hurried off to gather more men.

"Prep the pod for transport." Kassel told his assistant carelessly, his mind already wandered off to the matter at hand. The more that he thought about it, the more hopeful his assumption was. Instead of expending valuable time and resource reconstituting the project, why not use C.C. to lure her creation into his grasp?

********

"What do you mean by that?" Lelouch demanded angrily - again. The Curator had been ignoring him for the past few minutes. She was merely going from one gallery to the next. At a wave of her hand, a wall would materialize in thin air and encased it completely. She was shutting down this place, and that frightened him immensely.

His collected reasoning deduced the importance of this place, but shutting it down only means one thing…

"Answer me, damn you!" he shouted, no longer able to contain his dread. Out of sheer desperation, his hand shot out and made for a grab of her departing form, expecting to clutch at nothing but thin air…

The Curator gasped sharply in surprise as her detaining arm turned her body along. Her once cascading green lush flung before his eyes. Lelouch was equally surprised that he let go of her like his hand had been burned.

They stared at one another, their feet rooting in place. Her inquisitive golden orbs gazed into his dubious lilac. After a long moment, her right eyebrow arched up slightly, "I never would have thought…but a Code Bearer?"

"H…huh?" Lelouch felt his jaw slackened.

_Code Bearer? Me? I have the code? What was she talking about? C.C. didn't… _

"Only a Code Bearer has the ability to manipulate object in the World of C…" She trailed off, leaning her head sideways, as if to reason with herself.

Lelouch was caught in the torrent of thoughts himself. He had not realized that he could no longer summon Geass. It wasn't there anymore; the surge of red, burning satisfaction that used to course through his vein was surreally absent, what is happening…

And that was when he saw it, no far down from where they stood, a dark, satin canopy swathed gently back and forth over an enormous arcade. Shades of vibrant tint seeped through the cleft like a beacon, captivating his attention. Not only the lights, there were voices, her voices – C.C.'s voices resonating from within, however faint it was, he could hear it. His eyes widened at the implication, he stepped around the woman in front of him-

The Curator moved to block his path; her features visibly darkened. "You do not want to be in there."

But Lelouch was beyond caring. He didn't want to admit it, but he missed her, dearly. He missed her playful sarcasm. He missed her nonchalant, yet piercing gaze. But most of all, he missed her reserve but affectionate touch. Without thinking, he brushed the Curator aside and barged through.

And his knees buckled at the sight.

He nearly collapsed against the nearest wall, trying unsuccessfully to suppress the mounting tremors as jealousy and resentment rippled through his body.

Lelouch was not unaware of C.C.'s tormenting memories, he had witnessed it, felt it on rare occasions when she lost restrain as she was ruptured by ecstasy. The sickening sensation would flash past quickly in a blur as she regained her awareness. She knew that he saw it, but she never once offers any explanation and he didn't feel that he had the right to demand such an answer.

Except what he saw in glimpse of C.C.'s torturous past, even the ones from their memory fusion was only a grain of sand comparing to all the beaches and the deserts in the world combined.

Before his very eyes, rows after rows of paintings suspended in cohorts, each with men, multitudes of men, engaging in despicable acts of sexual feats: oral, anal, sublimation and masturbation with C.C. Not just the sexual acts, but acts of torture, rape and overly sadistic methods of cruelties. Unlike the still painting outside, scenes from each painting was looping back over and over again. Even with his eyes shut tight and his hands over his head, he was helpless from blocking the imageries from imposing into his mind.

To his mortifying soul, instead of feeling disgusted by the display, as his initial rage subsided, he felt incredibly aroused by it. Her breathless moans and pleading cries drew a stark contrast to those of beasty clamors, further fueled his growing arousal. But it was soon replaced by an unbearable desolation as he staggered deeper into the blight darkness. It was almost like watching a video diary; only this one was from the darkest part of her shadows - her own condemnation at her existence, her gut wrenching regrets at her decisions, and every conceivable, tormenting emotion known to mankind.

Looking at what was before him, it had finally dawned on him, about her purpose, her motivations and her forced detachments. She was once seduced by hopelessness and despair. Inflicted by the greatest curse of the undying – with her bleak, unfading memories. She might try to forget it, she might try to hide it, or even attempt to forge it, but it would always be there, lingering like a ghost, a silent reminder of her sins in the past. The sex, the physical pleasure, the Geass Directorate, the human experimentations and the creation of Geass Lineage were all part of pretense to obscure her own unending misery - a distorted belief to find the ultimate escape for her sufferings. He saw it through her watery eyes and felt it through every breaking hearts.

Lelouch blinked back his tears, the crushing weight of sorrow was overwhelming; standing in the middle of the glimmering darkness, and he took a shuddering breath, willing his seething rage and wretchedness to recede...

For someone who had constantly been left behind by her loved ones, she had a bizarre way of showing her contempt. And for everything that was exacted upon her, she still chose to protect humanity through her own suffering – by not allowing his father to obtain her Code, or by passing on the Code to either himself or Mao, knowing full well that they are more than eligible to receive it.

_And the world branded her as the wicked._

"That foolish, foolish witch…" He scoffed softly under his breath, as the realization hit him with full force. For an immortal, she should have been the one who lost faith in love and yet…everything that she had done was borne of it.

Lelouch was not ashamed to admit that he had been craving for her closeness ever since their physical intimacy following the Black Rebellion. He was shocked to discover, for the first time, that another woman would completely captivate his attention other than Nunnally. In the cockpit of the Gawain, if not for C.C.'s insistence shove to push him away, he would have ravaged her at the co-pilot's seat, with the proximity of their enemy ignored, the safety of his kidnap sister forgotten.

Their year-long separation after his capture certainly did not diminish his intolerable yearning for her. The kiss she gave him to retrieve his altered memory at the Babel Tower only reawaken his long suppressed lust. He remembered pinning her by the arms against the wall, the keys from the Battle Frame pilot discarded. He lunged forward and claimed her lips before the pilot's limp body hit the floor and was genuinely delighted to have C.C. return the kiss with equal ardor. In the field littered with burning corpses and lifeless bodies, their reunion was rejoiced by their long awaited copulation. Their movements were wild and frantic; their hips moved in unison and every thrust was more forceful then last. Her painless whimpers and his laboring gasp reverberated off the concrete walls.

The way she moved against him, bend to his desire, submit to his will fostered his mounting urgency. Just then, C.C. began to thrashed wildly. "S-stop-stop, Lelouch-ha-h, stop, it's hot, so hot-"she begged breathlessly, pushing ineffective against him. That caused Lelouch to rock with a newfound energy and quickened his pace, faster, closer, higher…

With a guttering cry Lelouch felt a tidal wave of sensation doused over him as C.C. similarly convulsed under, stifled her moan with bitten lips. He was there in time to witness pain and confusion flush her features. The time seemed to stop as he looked down at their heaving forms; her eyes were brimming with tears, tears of joy and contentment, open and earnest.

Those precious moments were rare and far in between.

He should have realized, he did realize it during the Chinese Federation campaign, that their growing intimacy had inadvertently place C.C. in a special place in his heart. Every night without her by his side was virtually assured that his day ahead would be fruitless and tiresome. Any major decisions that he made without her counsel would place him on the height of anxiety. If he had the courage to confront her past, had he not been so blind by selfishness, and…if he had the courage to show her know how he felt…

_Hindsight is always twenty-twenty._

For all the elaborate pledge and promise that he made to her, in the end, he only thought about what he wanted. C.C. saw right through it, and yet, she voiced no protest nor objection, faithfully supported his campaigns and devices, knowing full well that she would be forsaken in the end, with the implementation of the Zero Requiem. Even with that knowledge, she had remained truthful while everyone else turned against him, his Black Knights, his friends, even the sister that they fought and sacrificed so much for. All he ever did was to use her, body and soul, for his own satisfaction. He is no better than those beasts that he have seen earlier…

His nostrils flared, the hands retched into fists.

_No more! _

Humanity's betrayal would end this day. His unfaithfulness would be vanquished. He will repay humanity's debt that was long overdue to her with his unyielding devotion. Despite of what he had witnessed and learned, he felt nothing but compassion for her. He swore that he will mend her broken heart with every ounce of love he could muster. He would bring her laughter, at his every waking moment, for as long as their body and soul would permit.

_I will endure her sins. _He vowed silently.

_And I will crash her enemies. _

His eyes opened to ever increasing flickers of blue flames. The once darkened room was illuminated in a bright purple hue and one by one, each canvas vanished as more burst into flames, until finally, the room was obscured by the shadows.

The Curator was waiting for him just outside the threshold, who gazed at him with solemn eyes.

"Are you certain of you choice?" She asked carefully. "You will carry those memories through eternity."

Lelouch's expressionless feature broke into a sincere smile. "She had endured so much for so long, it's time that someone share the burden." He paused briefly, trying to find the right words. "It's not about my choice anymore, but hers. From now on, she will only know love…" Lelouch met her eyes unflinchingly.

"Now would you please take me to her?"

********

_How ironic._

She mused.

_She must have truly gone insane. _

For all the pains and sufferings that she had tolerated in the past centuries, she had decided to go into exile over one man, a teenage boy no less, just so she could be spare from her memories of him. But what did she do? She brought a reminiscence of him with her into the Void, just so she could torment herself some more. For all the men she had loved and those whom loved her in return, she took HIM along for her eternal damnation.

C.C. snorted bitterly.

She feared loneliness above all else, and who else was better suited to remind her for all the sins that she committed against countless men, women and children.

When Lelouch released her from the containment sphere, she could scarcely suppress her exhilaration after nearly two decades of separation, when their destiny crossed path once more. She was immensely amazed, when her hand grasped his for the validation process, by the intensity of his anguish and despair that buried deep underneath. It was nearly a mirror image of herself. The fleeting touch of their lips further solidified her belief from all those years ago, all the while waiting for Lelouch's Geass to be awakened.

This grown-up Lelouch had matured, more mature beyond his young age. His newly acquainted power and retaliatory motive made him darker, almost sinister by demeanor. But that didn't stop the growing fondness she had felt for the boy.

She already knew about his exile to Area Eleven, Marianne told her as much, from the many infrequent conversations that they had in the World of C. Her fascination with him would have ended there if he was the same self-absorbing, world hating bigot that she came across numerous times during her existence. But not her Lelouch, not the man she set her eyes on during his infancy. His was so determine to shape a better world for his beloved but crippled sister that he was willing to sacrifice anything, including his soul.

Her genuine admiration for Lelouch's righteous defiant grew as she watch him scuffled through countless brush with death. Her aching heart would go out for him as she nurtured him through his every struggles and blunders - in her subtle ways. And watching him after the event of "Tokyo Massacre," she was more than willing to bear with her darkness and jeopardized her soul just to bring him back from the depth of guilt ridden destruction.

Her heart fluttered knowing his Geass had fully manifested. But the thought of passing the code to him had never crossed her mind. She didn't know what disturbed her more…the thought of him enduring the same hellish nightmares that she had or the fact that she was unwilling to leave his side.

Her greatest wish, the one she had not voiced to anything or anyone, was promised to her by Lelouch…twice. Her yearning desire for death was due to the ceaseless accumulation of memories and the disappointments of finding a true companion…an equal to her, who was capable of loving her out of his free will, not from the influence of Code or Geass.

C.C. believed that she found that quality in Lelouch. She had decided, after her reckoning, that she would forsake her salvation, in hope that Lelouch, however minuscule, would achieve her ultimate wish.

She had the one chance to give up her code, to end her long suffering of timeless imprisonment, back in the Sword of Akatash. But she resisted, her tears of remorse blurred her vision. It was so tempting to just simply surrender to the temptation and end it. But she couldn't. She could not allow Charles to take her Code, for the World, for Lelouch. She could hear Lelouch's frightful scream from his cockpit. _If you are going to die than at least put some smiles on your face before you go!_

C.C. let loose a chuckle. Only Lelouch would make a plea sound like an accusation.

She knew the implications should Charles have two Codes. She had discovered Charles and V.V.'s treacherous scheme long before Marianne's supposed assassination. So she fled under a moonless night, leaving everything behind, the Geass Directorate, the Research and Lelouch - the man who she knew would set her free.

But that was no longer possible. Her severed link with Lelouch only meant one thing – his untimely demise. Her scream of his name was filled with longing, and above all, grief. She abandoned her physical vessel without a second thought; no longer have the will to face her haunting past, not when Lelouch is no longer by her side.

Staring sightlessly into the grey emptiness, C.C. cradled the painting of him in her embrace closer to her heart, and closed her eyes.

********

"So the Grey Witch is useless to me then?" Schneizel peered at the woman lying motionless in the Cryopod.

"Not entirely so, My Lord." Professor Kassel answered hastily, rubbing his sweating palms in the process.

"At her current state," Kassel glanced over at her prone form, "C-Two Sama-" he quickly caught himself, feeling Schneizel's eyes bored into his.

"The Grey Witch will not be of much use, we need her conscious to validate most of my theories, for reason we cannot explain, all her brain function simply ceased…"

"But," he added quickly, sensing Schneizel's growing agitation, "since we recovered most of my research data from the Geass Directorate intact." Kassel's eyes sparkled with excitement, "Together with the fruit of our research that was never carried out coming to us-to her," He pointed toward the unmoving woman.

"The day of our reckoning is almost upon us."

Schneizel's feature twitched imperceptible, the start of a scorn thawed into a forced grin.

"My good professor, I wish I share your enthusiasm, but our recent setbacks," he looked in Maldini's direction, of who looked down in disgrace, "prevented from doing just that."

"This creature that you spoke of," Schneizel pursed his lips, "how confident are you that you can facilitate its capture?"

"My Lord, we are fortunate enough have in our possession a portable anti-Geass emitter. And with this…" The professor produced an injector vial with blue-green gel looking liquid in it. "My latest creation - nano machines that induced stasis in any living organisms." The professor gloated. "And together with high endurance arrestor netting meant for battle frame, the chance of capturing it is highly probable."

"Professor, I have every confidence that you would succeed. But please be cautious, if the reports are correct, this 'thing' has already killed a battalion of our valiant men and women," Schneizel offered.

"Thank you my Lord, you are most benevolent, but I believe we have the resources to affect the capture. I must beg for your forgiveness, I have to attend for the preparations."

"He is not without confidence," Schneizel wondered aloud, watching the professor hurried off and consult with the Captain that was assigned to him.

"How long do we have?" He turned and inquired mildly, but the coldness in his eye had not abated.

"General Manser estimated splashdown in approximately…" Maldini checked his watch. "Thirty-five minutes. The Damage Control managed to contain the fire but remaining generators are not enough to sustain both the shield and the Float system. The current capacities will only keep us afloat until then…" He hesitated.

"What else?" Schneizel sighed.

"We lost contact with our surface action group," Maldini gulped, "the last report was from HMS Glorious. They reported possible mutiny but the explosion took out our communication array…" He paused, unable to go on.

Schneizel chuckled, "Not only are we falling from the sky, we are also cut off from the rest of our forces. The Grey Witch has turned into a sleeping beauty. Tell me, Maldini, what else can possible go wrong?"

Maldini dared not look up at his face, but it was his duty to advise his liege. "M-My Lord, perhaps…perhaps we should detonate the remaining F.L.E.I.J.A. munitions together with the monster-"

"You mean the Demon King?" Schneizel teased coldly. He had seen the combat footage; the fuzzy image of a pale figure with dark cloak, the resemblance was startling.

"My Lord-"Maldini tried to protest, but was silenced by Schneizel's raised hand.

"It has merit. Do you have the secondary detonator?" he asked.

Maldini produced the said device from his inner pocket and presented it with both hands.

"It would only activate by your thumbprint and no others," Maldini added. His eyes narrowed at an approaching figure of which Schneizel noticed and pocketed the device right away.

"Mr. Ried, a pleasure to see you here," Schneizel greeted warmly to the defector from the Black Knight. Although he had no stomach for traitors, but Ried did provide fountain of information concerning Lelouch which in some respect brought him the victory. Plus the man's political insight and media influence couldn't be easily undermined. He might still have a use for the two-face.

"My Lord, I beg for your permission to film the capture of this abomination. After all, the world needs to see how the Demon King fell," the media man pleaded his case.

"Come now, Mr. Ried. My brother Lelouch couldn't be this monstrosity that the rumors seemed to be spreading," he purred. "Perhaps it is not wise to, what was the saying, jumping on the band wagon, especially on this matter."

"I've seen the footage, my Lord," one of Schneizel's brow arch up slightly, "and I believe it to be the traitor Lelouch. Please allow me the privilege and I will show the world that you are truly the rightful ruler of the world," Ried implored.

Schneizel smiled at him. "I will take your resume under consideration. In the meantime, stay out of harm's way and show me your aptitude for theatrical finale of the Demon King."

"I am honored, my Lord. You shall not be disappointed." Ried grinned brilliantly and gave his future emperor a deep, respected bow.

To Be Continue…

----------


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I wanted to apologize again for being late but I really have no valid excuse to offer except for my laziness. And the laziness derived from my optimism (since the first half of this chapter was written together with Chapter Four.) But that had not been the case…:P Once again, my sincerest appreciations to rawrchelle and Rogue12158 for their editing efforts bring this chapter possible. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass in any way or form.

Recommend: For best viewing pleasure, set you width to ½.

Chapter 5

They stopped in front of a crumbled, splintered wooden door. Lights of various shades pierced through the cracks, like fangs of a menacing beast.

"We're here," the Curator stated flatly.

However, Lelouch's attention was not at the gateway, but a small gathering of paintings at the nearby porch.

"Why are these here?" Lelouch pointed, incredulous.

"These are the moments she cherished," the Curator said simply, as if it explained everything.

"So few…" he whispered, looking back at the tiny conclave. Of the all the moments in her existence, only eight were considered to be her happy ones. Unlike before, he deliberately bypassed the retrieval process, hoping to spare her the privacy. To his bewilderment, he was disheartened that his was not one of…

"You were here too," the Curator said offhandedly, as an afterthought, she pointed to the middle of the vacant spot. "She took you with her."

Lelouch gazed at the empty space where she was pointing for a long moment, blinked once, twice, reeled his body around and headed purposely toward the jarring door, while rambling something indistinct under his breath.

"You can't bring her back, not even for a Code Bearer," she frowned. "She had banished herself; it was not her desire to linger any longer."

Lelouch paused in his tracks, hand on the stile.

"If that was the case, at least I can keep her company." He then pushed the door open and disappeared through the brilliant ray of lights.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The light was so blinding that he walked through the threshold with his eyes closed. By the time he emerged from the other side, it was so dark that he couldn't even see his extended hand that was trying to break his fall when his feet stepped on thin air and his body pitched forward. But instead of falling like a rock and hit something hard, he felt a slow, nauseating sensation, as he body tumbled sluggishly in pitch darkness.

He should be scared, confused, and maybe even frightful at this turn of events. But he didn't feel any of that. A strange, yet familiar presence was here the entire time, scrutinized him, gauging his response.

Lelouch stayed his tongue and waited.

"Now that you have the greatest gift that all mortals seek, why not exercise it to your advantage and realize your dreams?" His father's voice rumbled in the shadow.

Without thinking, Lelouch responded in a calm, even tone. "What does my dream matter if all immortality would grant me in the end were but pain and sufferings?"

"She has atoned for her sins, perhaps it is time that you repent for yours?" His mother's voice whirled through the dusk.

"C.C. bared the sins from humanity's ignorance. I bare mine through Britannia's self-indulgence. If we are to be condemned for our sins, when does mankind suffer for theirs?" Lelouch challenged.

"One way or another, we all have to face our providence." C.C. or – was it the Curator's – toneless voice poised before him in a silhouette.

Lelouch stared at it for a long moment, and his eyes narrowed. "You mean your providence, Lelouch? Lelouch vi Britannia."

He saw himself emerge from the glowing shadow, in his golden trimmed Imperial wardrobe, gawking equally back at him.

"It must be done, Lelouch Lamperouge. Have you forgotten what happened to Okaa-sama? Did you not remember the vow that you made to Nunnally?" the Emperor Lelouch demanded. He was astounded by the intensity of the hatred in the eyes, never did he noticed the revulsion and the loathing laced in between.

"You must make a choice, Lelouch Lamperouge. Together we shall craft the new world that we promised to Nunnally so many years ago. The power and the immorality that we possessed will ensure that we shape a world fitting only for Nunnally. Our ascendancy is poised for millenniums to come," the Emperor concluded with conviction, his tightening fist emphasized his position.

"What about C-Two? She has sacrificed so much and for so long-"

"The Grey Witch deserved her place to be," the Emperor cut him off; "she simply wanted to keep the Code all to herself."

Lelouch closed his eyes and let out a long sigh. "And you sound just like father," he murmured. When he opened his eyes again, it was filled with a quiet rage and determination.

"I will continue our vow that we made for Nunnally. You on the other hand, "he paused, "shall remain here and guard my memories," Lelouch seethed through gritted teeth, "for millenniums to come."

"NO! You cannot do this! I am the rightful master of the Code! You-" The Emperor's furious shout had turned into a distant echo, the glowing shadow where the man used to be had manifested into a shade of grey…

And there she was, her green tresses splayed across her slender shoulders, with her back to him, cuddling within herself. The thought of her spending eternity alone within this confinement caused his nose to sting and his eyes burned.

"C-Two…" Lelouch called out to her hoarsely.

The green haired beauty stayed motionless at first but moved and sank even more into herself, oblivious to his calling.

Lelouch didn't think he could call her again without breaking down. So he did the only thing he could – by moving up behind her and embraced her full, inhaled deeply through her locks, whispering her name.

C.C. finally turned to him, her unfocused eyes met his sluggishly but it soon gained clarity and recognition. Just when Lelouch thought she was turning around to embrace him back, she shoved him hard; caused him to stumble back, almost falling on his buttocks.

Confused, Lelouch uttered, "What-"

"What have you done!?" C.C. screamed at him. Her golden orbs were set ablaze, turning into almost bronze in color. Lelouch was taken aback by her outburst, but most of all he was stunned by her fury, so angry, so furious, and so beautiful.

"I did everything I possibly can just so you don't walk down the same path. Why are you even here!?" she demanded angrily.

"I-"

_CRACK._

His words were ripped apart by C.C.'s palm whacked across his left cheek, throwing his head to the side.

"This is not supposed to happen!" she shouted. "I am supposed to be here all by myself." Her voice cracked. "I am destined to be alone…" She trailed off, and wept silently before him.

The sting on his cheek was still hot, but the flash of anger had diminished. Lelouch moved closer and place a hand on her quivering shoulder but she shoved it aside in an instant and twisted away from him.

"C-Two," he tried again, this time a little more forceful, "you don't have to carry on alone any longer."

C.C. turned around then, her shuddering ceased, for a brief moment, Lelouch thought she would simply run away. She slowly looked up to him, tears still running down her cheeks. Lelouch moved to place both hands on her shoulders.

"You are not alone anymore," Lelouch whispered.

"No…" C.C. struggled to push him off, but he tightened his hold on her more.

"I know what you are trying to do, but I will be -"

"Don't!" she shrieked, her irises narrowed in alarm. "Please don't say it, please…please, don't…" C.C. pleaded, her head declined as tears flew anew.

"C-Two…"

"Everyone who had ever said it to me is dead! Every one of them!" she cried. Her hands now balled at the hens of his uniform. "How can you be different…I don't want to lose you again…" Lelouch barely caught the end of her whispers. She refused to look him in the eyes.

Lelouch raised his arms and engulfed his palms over her shaking ones.

"Because I _AM_ different," Lelouch intoned soft and assertively. He unbutton his uniform collars with one hand, while the other cupped her puffy, sweet face with another, waiting, until she was looking up at him, at the faint Geass Sigil. With the realization set in.

C.C. raised her shaky hands and started to unclasp more buttons, the act itself was both alluring and seductive. She traced the sigil gently.

"This is V.V.'s code…" She looked up at him in awe. "Charles gave it to you."

Lelouch reached for her hand still hovering between them.

"I am different from those men because I am the Demon King, the one who was worthy for the Witch." The current shot through from his squeezed hand electrified her senses. All he saw in the Memory Museum and what he had done flashed before her mind's eye.

In her mindless distress, she had failed to realize his pre-requisite appearance in the Void. Their affectionate touch conveyed a sense of assurance that a thousand words cannot express. Their thoughts mingled through their conjoined hands, their feelings entwined with their affections, and their bond transcended beyond mere mortal and united as one.

***

C.C.'s lips trembled and the vision of this beautiful man blurred. For as long as she could remember, no one had ever figured it out but him.

He was the first recipient of Geass who thanked her for saving him. He was also the only one who professed his devotion to be with her by becoming her match. And with her unexpected pregnancy, and the ordeals that they went through, he had become just like what he had promised.

***

A sob escaped her throat without her consent and before she could stop herself she flung bodily into his open arms as she cried broken into his gentle kisses and murmuring comfort. He had finally realized her true wish. She had finally found her equal that will be with her through eternity.

When she had finally calmed down enough, she was being cradled in his lap while her hand rubbed absently at the fabric of his uniform.

Lelouch inhaled her scent deeply, took pleasure in the closeness, and something clicked in his mind, recalling one of the passage from a painting that he saw back in the Memory Museum.

"Nothing worth doing is completed in our lifetime; therefore, we are saved by hope," he recited from memory slowly.

"Nothing true or beautiful or good makes complete sense in any immediate context of history; therefore, we are saved by faith." He peered down as she was looking up and their eyes held each other in place. "Nothing we do, however virtuous, can be accomplished alone; therefore, we are saved by love." He waited.

"No virtuous act is quite a virtuous from the standpoint of our friend or foe as from our own," C.C. continued for him in a coarse voice, "Therefore; we are saved by the final form of love - forgiveness." Tears welled in her eyes, "Reinhold Niebuhr." A stray tear escaped her lashes.

"Exactly." Lelouch wiped off the trail of tears with his palm, looking down at her puffy, teary, and endearing face. He pulled her back in a fierce embrace.

.

.

.

.

.

Lelouch chucked despite the moment.

"What?" she rasped through her tears, tears of contentment.

"Who would've thought? I am holding Joan of Arc in my lap."

And that earned him a smack on the shoulder.

"Mankind does not deserve your love, and yet you gave it willingly." C.C. heard his words rumble in his chest. "So what does that make you?" The hint of mockery didn't escape her notice.

"Smartass." A tiny smile graced her lips.

The gentle hand that was caressing her hair suddenly stopped in mid stride. Through his tear drenched shirt she could feel his heart gather speed and his breath quicken.

"C-Two…" Lelouch hesitated. "About…the baby, eh…our child…" Lelouch struggled, searching for the proper words.

C.C. leaned back and met his eyes unblinkingly. "You didn't need the distraction. And I didn't know what to do; it did not create too much inconvenience," she stated matter-of-factly.

Lelouch gaped at her, exasperated. "It's OUR child that-"

"So was Zero Requiem," she said unyieldingly. "It was the most important thing to you at the time."

"C-Two…" He trailed off; his iris glinted into many shades of violets. He had nothing to counter that. He was so obsessed with Zero Requiem, so infatuated with the whole concept of creating a new world through his heroic sacrifice, he failed, no, he refused to spare anything for anyone. The whole farce was all about his selfish deliverance.

"Yes, it was," he conceded, and her eyes widened slightly at his own admission. "I was faithless and self serving-"

"But I'll forgive you."

Lelouch couldn't help but smile. All his self-loathing went away like a puff of smoke.

"In return," C.C. grinned back, "you will enter into another contract with me."

He snorted with good humor, "And what might that be?"

"The day that you grow bore of me, you will tell me," she said in a timid voice, her feature fell.

Lelouch shifted his left hand down to her hips and seal the deal with a kiss. It soon progressed into a full fledge tug of war between lips and tongues. When they were finally force to come up for breath, Lelouch asked breathlessly, "Was that good enough answer for you?"

"That will suffice," she replied, equally breathless, as she rested her head over his heart, rejoicing at the sound of his palpitating heartbeat, "for the time being."

Lelouch let loose a blissful chuckle, only this woman had the capacity to make him laugh this way.

"Now if that was the case," she looked up to him with a wan smile, "in order to keep your vow, you have to come and rescue me," the teasing gleam returned to her beautiful golden orbs, "my dark knight."

Lelouch turned to disengage from their embrace, but C.C. kept him in place.

"The painting-"

"Is not important anymore." C.C. grinned fondly at him. "You are with me now," she placed two fingers on his cheeks. "We have plenty of times to make new ones."

It took a moment for the implication to sink in, but in the end Lelouch smiled back at her. "I suppose you're right on that," and leaned down to place a chesty peck on her luscious lips.

"How do we leave this place?" Lelouch looked around the now bothersome greyness.

"You still have much to learn," C.C. wriggled his nose playfully, "as a Code Bearer, Boya."

Lelouch huffed at that, but before he could utter another word, C.C.'s green mane fluttered, revealed her illuminating sigil.

He still had more questions for her, but a sudden, scorching sensation suffocated his lungs and then they were engulfed by a light that was brighter than a thousand stars.

********

"Sir! The Demon is on the move!" a Lieutenant shouted with haste. "Without provocation, sir," she added.

General Manser looked up sharply from the repair estimate and so did everyone else in Combat Information Center. All the chatters died off like a flip of a switch, everyone's eyes fell on the General.

"What direction is it heading to?" Manser inquired in a carefully maintained, calm manner.

Then it just occurred to the general that no matter what direction it is moving, they are helpless to stop it. With all available weapons that he had at his disposal, after almost two platoons worth of slaughtered soldiers, he gave the order to avoid engaging the creature now they dubbed "the Demon."

After viewing the fuzzy and disoriented combat footage from the platoon that was annihilated by the Demon, he made for the site and up until now, he still couldn't believe that anything thing could have survived that single engagement.

Missiles designed to knock out Battle Frame were scoring multiple hits and yet the fragment ricocheting harmlessly against the vile creature. He saw broken fragments; some went as far as three sections away through the armor plated walls, lodged hideously in between the molten metal. He saw soldiers expended entire belt of armor piercing munitions into the thing and it simply kept on coming, retaliating any oncoming attack, with that ghostly, sinister looking cloud surrounding him, obliterating anything in its path.

They've only learned its reactionary tendency and partiality for not killing female soldiers when the third platoon failed to launch its attack against the creature. No, the general corrected himself, the attack didn't fail to launch, the Lieutenant, Sergeants, Corporals, Privates in the platoon simply decided to be human, not to be slaughter senselessly in face of such monstrosity. The walls that were spewed in blood, what were left of human remains littered the corridors and the survivors that stared thousand yards were the testament of the unimaginable horror.

Already, reports of mass desertion were been observed across the ranks. To circumvent the further deteriorating in the already fragile chain of command, he made standing order not to engage the Demon under any circumstance. He sighed inwardly, even he was coming under the influence, already, he had refused two requests for reinforcement from Lord Schneizel himself, knowing exactly what his men would be used for.

"It's heading toward the lift…" The Lieutenant replied, still listening intently into her earpiece.

"…but the lifts are not operational…" Someone whispered in the back.

"It is trying to get to the upper decks," Manser thought out loud. He turned, but before he could issue his command-

"Sir!" the same Lieutenant exclaimed, "It had just entered the lift…and it's going up through the shaft."

"What is up there for him?" A captain looked perplex.

"His queen," Manser answered, acknowledged the Demon King for the first time, his eyes widened at the realization and then it hit him, "he is going after the Grey Witch."

"Alert all command," he snapped, a hint of panic crept into his voice, "evacuate the upper decks." The general wondered if the fear that he saw in their eyes did not already reflected his own. With the savageness that had been demonstrated so far, he simply could not fathom the fate of those up there. He admitted, _If someone was to kidnap my wife and children, what would I have done to those responsible? _

********

It was pure chaos.

Nicholas knew that the army lacked the training and the discipline in comparison to his crack SAS, but to witnessed the men and the woman that the Empire relied on to defend against its enemies been degraded to terrifying mob was something else entirely.

They ran by in cohorts, some even weaponless, with the wounded and the injured amongst their ranks, down the only usable staircase to the lower levels. More than one tripped or stumbled, causing a cascade of falling bodies, but was quickly picked up or carried on, accompanied by the expected curse and screaming.

The SAS watched on with un-accusing eyes. The horrifying combat footage had been circulating unofficially ever since its recovery. The terror itself spread like a deadly pandemic. The potency grew exponentially as it traveled further away from the host. The numbers of body count and the furiousness of the slaughter staggered from mouth to mouth. Each added just a tad more body and a bit gorier. The fear for the Demon King, not until much later, turned out to be both the Empire's curse and blessing.

Nicolas looked down at the assault rifle slung across his chest; his thumb traced the outline of the safety, knowing the weapon would be utterly useless against the Demon King. The lone, fuzzy figure of a soldier who struggled up from the pile of corpses that once were his comrades, shouldered a anti-Frame missile launcher and fired at the back of Demon's King's head. The room his was in erupted in euphoria of shouts and cheers as the creature and the brave man disappeared in a flash of explosion and dusts. But the celebration was short lived. The resulting silence took smiles and grins from everyone present as a lone figure emerged from the smoldering flames, the two bright red eyes doused any hope of its demise and served as a silent reminder of more onslaughts to come.

The message was clear.

Don't stand in its way it if you wanted to see another sunrise.

And this couldn't come at a better time. Moments after they reached the infirmary with the survivors from the Hell down below, Nance pulled him to the side and pointed to his earpiece as he shielded him from the on lookers.

"-town calling Fatso, come in, over." Nicolas's earpiece crackled to life.

"Ghost Town calling Casper, what is your status, over?" the same voice repeated.

"Ghost Town, this is Casper," Nicolas hushed into his mouthpiece, covered by both hands. Ghost Town is his Squadron call sign; orders from SAS override all other command authorities.

"I have regrouped with Fatso and suffered casualties, combat effectiveness at seven-," He stopped short. "Sixty percent, request instruction, over." Nicolas peered over his shoulder, making sure that they did not draw any unwanted attention and waited.

"Casper, what is the status of the landing platforms?"

"Primary landing platform inoperable," Nicolas rubbed at his eyes, trying unsuccessfully to blink away the horrid scenes replaying again in his mind.

"Will be in secondary landing platform in-," he flipped his wrist, "-five minutes, over."

"Casper, Ghost Town. Report back immediately once the condition of the secondary platform has been ascertain, if possible, deny the platform from…hostile forces, acknowledge." There was a slight hesitation on the latter part and Nicolas understood fully. There is really no way of determining friends or foes in this type of conflict.

He briefly contemplated relaying the information on Demon King but decided against it. Not only would it severely delay his mission, it would serve no purpose at this critical juncture. There were only two possibilities when calling to secure a landing zone: Either they are getting extracted from the sky fortress or assist in capturing it. If it was the latter, he still had a trump card under his sleeve.

And here they are, flights away from their intended objective, forced by the oncoming mob into this small maintenance storage, watching terrifying men and women fleeing for their lives.

Nicolas checked his watch impatiently, it had been over seven minutes since they encountered the human waves and they were out of communication with the Squadron inside the stairwells. They are going to be late…

"Serge?" Nicolas heard shuffles of boots and Stapleton's timid voice.

He winced inwardly, turning slowly to the man he was trying to avoid since the hanger came crashing down over their heads. He wanted to give Stapleton as much time and space as possible to overcome his trauma but he needed all available bodies at his disposal for the mission. He cringed for what he expected to come.

"Serge, I-ah-I fucked up back there in the…hanger," Stapleton said in a small voice, deeply flustered. Nicolas noticed rest of the team all turned the other way, given them the badly needed privacy.

"I've never seen anything quite like it…so I panicked, but I wanted to let you know that-"

Nicolas placed a firm grip on the younger man's shoulder. "Eddie, no instructor or text book can ever prepare you for something even remotely like that," he said gently. "I am glad that you came around so quickly." He gave a light squeeze for emphasis.

"That's right, mate!" Sergeant Ingham chimed in, surprised them both. "Last time it took Bishop days just to come out of his closet."

And that earned nervous chuckles from all and a scold from Nicolas.

"I didn't know you could be a mother hen as well." Ingham elbowed and winked at him when everyone was out of earshot, with Stapleton leading up to the stairs.

"That makes two of us, you old bugger," he shot back, with what looked like a beginning of a smirk.

Ingham laughed out loud and stepped up his pace, as the team weaved through ranks of evacuees.

Maybe there was hope for them after all.

********

Maldini looked down at the headset in disbelief.

He was a man not accustomed to being refused when it came to his whim, but the person on the other end, the commanding officer of the sky fortress had, for the third time, refused his request to send additional combat troops and even now had ordered an evacuation of his units from the executive boat bay.

"General," Maldini gritted his teeth, speaking deliberately into the mouthpiece. "Must I remind you that this order came directly from Lord Schneizel himself? Your blunt refusal is an act of treason against the Empire!"

The silence on the other end was disturbing, just when he thought Manser was not going to answer his accusation, the earpiece cracked to life.

"Treason? Treason you said?" Manser hissed angrily. "For all I know I was fighting against the Emperor himself, and who just might have reincarnated into this…this monstrosity that was slaughtering my men like animals. I have lost a third of my command trying to kill it and now you want me to throw away countless others so you can snare it? We have spilled enough blood for his Lordship-"

"And his Lordship will be the ruler of the Empire!" Maldini cut him off before he could finish, "In the very near future, general."

Manser was not a bit intimidated; he actually scoffed at Lord Schneizel's right-handed man.

"If that was the case _Colonel,_" he was beyond caring, his commission be damned.

"I wish you the best with your operation," _without my men, _he didn't add. "So that you can court martial me…"

Then he heard it, the faint chatters of automatic fires and the screams of men too scare to fight as soldiers.

Whatever device Maldini wore or held clattered to a hard surface but he could still hear the man's high-pitched cry, "Close the blasted door, close the bloody blasted door!"

A thin smile formed on his lips, but it vanished just as quickly when the Major Tay, his deputy in place of the late Colonel McCree, ran the last bent around the corner.

"Sir!" the man was panting hard, sweat was pouring down on his face.

"You need to see this, sir." He held out a holopad, his voice unsteady.

Manser's brows shot up to his fading hairline.

"Can't you deactivate it?" His eyes didn't move from the pad.

"It was hard coded, sir. Any attempt to disarm it without the proper code may set it off prematurely." The Major shook his head.

"Bloody fagend…" Manser swore under his breath, for all the blood that they bled for Schneizel, they are still nothing but sacrificial lambs…

He staggered over to the nearest chair and landed in a heap, the holopad clattered to the ground, a sudden wave of exhaustion swept over him.

"Cut the power to the Officer's Mess," he sighed. "Now our fate is in the hand of the Demon King."

********

Li Xingke gazed at the ailing Damocles on the giant screen aboard the former Imperial flagship Avalon. The once invincible sky fortress was engulfed in a shroud of smoldering smoke within the confinement of its flickering force field.

The right thing to do was to destroy this symbol of repression and dominance when the time came, thus even the playing field for all, but with it…

The slightest pressure on his right digits brought him out of his reverie. He turned and smiled reassuringly at the person of his unyielding loyalty, the Tianzi and squeezed her petite hand in return.

His smile disappeared as soon as he turned to the assembled commanders waiting anxiously on the other side.

"What is available to us?"

Hong Gu step up and out of the pack. "My Lord, we retained roughly fifty-five percent of our original combat strength. The Imperial forces have all but pulled out of the theater, the remaining Black Knight should be easily contested." He eyes stared intently at Li Xingke.

"But we _ARE_ the Black Knights," Zhou Xianglin protested. "Our mission is accomplished; there is no need for more bloodshed."

"But if we manage to capture the Damocles, our position within the UFN will be much more elevated," Hong Gu countered.

"Even if we don't employ that dreaded weapon, the sky fortress will provide us with tremendous bargaining power when negotiation with the Empire." He said without breaking eye contact with Li Xingke.

Li Xingke remained silent. Looking down at the pale face Tianzi who upon the botched rescue attempt by his men still refuse to let go of his hand and had been pleading with him to return to the royal palace.

It was true that Chinese Federation is a member of the United Federation of Nations, but it was his sworn duty to look after the best interest of Tianzi and her Kingdom. He also had to consider the implication of the aftermath, especially in light of what Schneizel had almost done. His instinct told him that the new Emperor would remain to be an enemy of the Federation.

"Very well." Li Xingke closed his eyes for a brief moment. "Dispatch all available forces to secure the sky fortress, neutralize _any _opposition. I will retire the field with Tianzi," he pulled the child empress a bit closer, "and I will summon whatever additional reinforcements to defend against the eventual counterattack from the Empire."

"What of the prisoners?"

He felt the tiny hand in his stiffened.

"Friends of Her Highness are friends of the Federation. Their good deed will not be forgotten." He peered down and was rewarded with a tiny smile. "They will be accompanying us."

He began to walk toward the elevator but paused by Hong Gu. "Be sure the _weapon_ is operational as soon as applicable, we might need to employ it very soon," he whispered.

"As you commanded," Hong Gu replied with a curt bow.

********

"How long until they are in place?" Suzaku growled impatiently.

"Three Twenty-First TFS and Five Oh Five TFS is on station with tanker support, Forty-Fifth Bomb Wing is ten minutes from phase line Alpha, Ninety-Third TFS…"

Suzaku tuned the rest of it out and huffed in defeat, his arms flexed stiffly in frustration against the controls. The much-anticipated counterattack failed to materialize. The initial confusion at sea hampered both side tremendously. It had been well over forty-five minutes and they were just getting into positions.

"Where is Jeremiah?" Suzaku seethed.

"Lord Gottwald is aboard HMS Illustrious," the female voice reported without missing a beat. "Coordinating the offensive, shall I-"

"Connect me."

"Right away, sire."

Suzaku was inwardly embarrassed for his outburst at the poor woman, but he could care less if he managed to accelerate the attack by yelling at the right person. For all he knew, whatever precious opening Lelouch created for him might be lost already. The only thing that prevented a complete collapse was the cessation of F.L.E.I.J.A. bombardment.

His tapped his fingers furiously until the screen with masked baron blinked to life.

"Jeremiah-" Suzaku began hoarsely.

"My lord, we will commence the attack in five minutes once the Forty-Fifth is ready to launch their ordnance," the man's stoic manner managed to calm Suzaku's temper somewhat.

"Once you are able to achieve area suppression we will be able to send in the assault shuttles and retake Damocles."

Suzaku was already flipping switches to bring his powerful battle frame online when Jeremiah said, "Please be vigilant, my lord, we receive no additional reinforcement in battle frame and the enemy outnumbered us nearly four to one…"

_Whatever you have with you is all we got, _he didn't add.

Suzaku couldn't help but smile thinly at the monarch. "I will find a way to even the playing field, Jeremiah, just be sure that the shuttles are there when I clear the path."

"At your will, my lord." The man bowed. "Three minutes."

"All Star leaders, check in with your Lance and prepare to launch on my command." He took one last glance across his instruments.

Suzaku took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, "Lancelot Albion, launch." He then pushed the throttle all the way up, welcoming the sensation of gravity pushing him against his seat as his battle frame soared into the air. Below him, hundreds of battle frames swarmed into the night sky following the Knight of Zero in a final confrontation to redeem their honor.

********

Diethard worked the manual focus wheel frantically trying to capture every expression through his viewfinder. The auto focus function was too slow for the sheer numbers of people running past his vantage point.

He gritted his teeth and swallowed with effort, willing the tremor of excitement to recede with every growing minute.

Zero had not been a disappointment after all.

He was so disheartened when Zero chose to reveal his true identity that fateful day in the hanger. Admitting the accusation without a fight, relinquished the trust the Black Knight placed upon him. His right palm was actually over the bud of his pistol inside his coat jacket, using the camera over his shoulder as cover, prepared to aid Zero should he decided to contest the allegation. He was hoping that Zero would turn the table once again like he did so many times before when forced into a corner.

Although Zero was saved by Rolo in the end, but that was not part of his device. For that, Diethard lost all confidence in Lelouch's ability to deliver the finality that he had helped and orchestrated for Britannia. He could certainly relayed to the devastation of losing one's sister and the closest confidante, but grief was an emotion for mortals, not the enduring protagonist that he shaped Zero to be.

So he settled with Schneizel instead, who was considerably different from Zero. Just as charismatic, in his calm, subtle way, but much more calculating, more manipulative, and above all, more heartless, which in Diethard's opinion, Zero lacked.

Schneizel assertiveness caused Diethard to stray further away from the "Perfect Ending" for the Empire. Schneizel will firmly but politely reject his propositions at every turns, relegating him to nothing more just another pawn in overall scheme only the Emperor To Be knew.

Diethard was overwhelmed by shock upon learning that he would not be filming Lelouch's execution. He was on his way to plead his case before Schneizel when all hell broke loose. Afterward, he was confined to his quarter until he stumbled upon a clip over the intranet. Mere words could not describe his elations watching in awe at the countenance of what once to be Lelouch disappeared into white noise of static on the screen.

The combat footage that he came across later solidified his believe that his favorite hero was back into the plot, but the story was unfolding all by itself, beyond the scope that he could foresee. All he knew was that an ultimate confrontation between the good and the evil was looming, and it was unclear who was which, but he would be there to capture every frame, he would be the one who revel the final victor to the world.

Just then a uniform with green strip and trims ran across his view finder, knowing who it belonged to, he panned and followed Maldini struggling through panicking soldiers running into the hanger and toward the awaiting transport. Diethard zoomed in and watched Maldini grabbed the perplexed pilot who stood by the ramp and shoved him inside, seconds later, the turbine engines spin to life, behind him, the heavy blast door screeched and rumbled as the hydraulic system labored to pull the two five-ton doors close. Screaming and shouting intensified as more soldiers frantically trying to get through.

After falling bodies and crushing bones, the heavily armored doors finally closed with a deep and echoing shudder. All the clamoring died down in an instance as everyone's attention turned to the now closed gate. The only sound in the spacious hanger was the sound of running jet engine. But like with a click of a button, everyone rushed toward the shuttle only to be pushed back by a picket line of personal guard from Schneizel.

The tug of war between both sides were becoming fierce and more violent, the sound of clamps releasing on the outer door fueled an unspoken urgency from the soldiers trying to board the plane.

Diethard's fingers tightened on his camera, knowing full well the situation had quickly reached a boiling point. It was only a matter of times before the shootings begin, and he was right in the middle of it! But this was what he strived, what he sacrificed so much for; the capturing of raw, crude human emotions.

The outer door lumbered slowly open as thick and oily smoke poured in from the outside, further intensified the scuffle. Just when Diethard cringed and was waiting for the opening shot, the heavier door grinded to a halt and the entire hanger plunged into darkness.

********

"Bloody Bullocks!" Professor Kassel swore angrily, his movements paused in midair, the tussle of wires mingled between his hands.

"Move your fucking arse and get me some light!" he barked into the murky darkness. As on cue, arches or light shined through the darkness.

He continued attaching the rest of the wirings when his assistance hurried over. "I am done over there, professor-"

"Do we have enough power to set off the device?"

"Yes, professor." He nodded, taking over Kassel's task.

Kassel stood up with effort, wiping at his face now slick with sweat and huffed in relief. The trap was almost done, all he need was…

And that was when he heard it, a series of faint yet insistence rumble coming from the other side of the closed gate.

********

Diethard instinctively flipped on the spot light above his camera and panted his view finder on the now shuddering door. Many other weapon-mountedflashlights also came on, all shone at the same direction.

Each beating on the gate was gaining force and intensity, each thump was louder than before and every one produced an echo that reverberated inside the hanger, making his eardrum pop. Thanks to the slightly ajar outer door, their head wouldn't explode from the sonic boom. Never the less, several dozen men already cowered down with hands over their ears, begging for the suffering to end.

Sound of pulling chains and movement off the corner of his eye caused him to swung his camera around, bringing the bright, powerful spotlight on the source of the noise-

And he froze in midstride, his camera hung limply on his shoulder.

"Holy Mother of God…" Diethard moaned.

Diethard watched in dreadfulness as Professor Kassel and his people hoisted C.C. up in midair by her wrists, her bare and lanky frame dangled ungracefully back and forth like a broken doll. He averted his eyes and stared at the man responsible.

_You have just signed the death warrant for us all._

"What the fuck are you doing, Kassel?" Diethard tried to yell over the racket. "Let her down."

Seeing no reaction from the guys in lab coats, he strode closer to be heard. He wasn't doing this out of sympathy or compassion for the now comatose girl, nor out of any respect. He was doing it simply because he did not want to be condemned with someone he had nothing to do with.

_Too late._

The latest strike from the other side bulked the heavy gauge door inward, the resulting boom was so loud, his ears was still ringing long after he dropped his precious camera and covered his ears.

Someone must have rerouted the power on the deck, for the lights overhead came back on and the outer door resumed its lumbering glide. Just like everyone else, Diethard looked from the door and the running transport and contemplate his next move…

WHAMMM!

A thunderous clap sent everyone to their knees covering their ears. The twenty centimeter thick blast door blew open on its bottom half like botched corn kernel. The force of the impact sent broken metal fragments flying and turned the hanger into a shooting gallery.

Flesh ripped and bone shattered. Dozens of men went down clutching their wounds and writhed in pain, crying for help. Many others dived for covers as the fragments pinged off whatever cover they took from behind.

A sizeable chuck caught a guard from Schneizel's personal detail by his torso, killing him instantly. The projectile continued past his corpse and straight into the engine of the waiting shuttle.

The slug demolished the turbine engine and the razor sharp turbines broke off in pieces which in term also sheared off the right landing gear assembly, causing the transport to collapse on its fuselage, the better half of the plane were now engulfed in flame by the ignited jet fuel and seconds later, fireballed into the air.

Ignoring the throbbing pain from his ears, Diethard shouldered his camera and zoomed in on the figure that emerged from the breach.

********

Nicolas and his team cleared the last flight of stairs; their weapons drawn and ready, the commotion was heard four flights prior. He followed right behind Nance who flopped down on the floor and deployed his light machine gun, other member fanged out, forming a semi-circle around the entryway, ready to engage any hostiles.

"What in the bloody hell…?" He heard Ingham's baffled tone behind him, but didn't have time to look, for his aiming reticule was centered on a figure forty feet away, where virtually every gun in the hanger was pointed at.

_It's the Demon King._

Nicolas recognized It at once. It was that same pair of slanted, glowing red slits and the hideous, tattered, odd looking cloak that he saw on the footage. It took him a few seconds to figure out why; the draft from the widening hanger door was blowing one way, but the cloak was drifting toward the opposite. And its skin tone was an uncanny…auburn? Or was it brown? Its hair was spiking downward close to the face…

No.

He corrected himself. The Demon King was drenched in blood. He only noted this because like some sort of freakish illusion, the enormous mace that he thought It was holding morphed into a shape of a human size, five-fingered hand before his very eyes. The patch of skin underneath its ear had the same pale complex. He squinted more closely, blood was still dripping down on its face through the soaked hair. And there were those dark…mist evolved around, circling slothfully by Its feet.

He took his finger of the trigger on the already lowered rifle and swallowed hard.

Like many others in the hanger, the memory of those slain weighted heavily on his mind. The testament of the unimaginable horror was standing in front of them.

From his distance, it was hard to discern its expression, but it was clear that the Demon King was taking in the view, its head veered from left to right in his direction…

The vile creature bellowed. Its carnivorous jarred open at an impossible angle, the shrill and lingering howl carried with it an unbelievable rage that the jagged fangs within pledged absolute destruction.

Nicholas looked on dumbly as the Demon King leapt high in to the hanger, as he followed its descending form; his eyes gawked at the green haired girl hung dangling in the air.

"It's impossible…" he whispered.

********

"The cable, now!" Kassel screamed with all his might. His eyes were bloodshot, watching the objection of his affection came at an incredible speed.

The Barricade cable system designed to stop or recover out of control battle frame came crashing down on the creature as it landed in front of C.C.

********

Diethard panned his camera between Kassel and the now ensnared creature. The professor stood over the creature triumphantly and retrieved a medical injector from his coat pocket. The Demon King struggled violently against the steel netting, its black cape fluttered unnaturally underneath.

He cursed his over excitement when he saw the professor's hip moved but no words came from the amp.

"-crown jewel of our existence," the professor glowed menacingly. He took a small, blue color vile from another pocket and inserted it into the injector.

"Now you are mine," Kassel declared. He reached down and placed the injector head on the exposed skin and pulled the trigger.

Through his lens, the professor's expression was one of puzzlement and uncertainty. He watched the doctor pulled the trigger once more, twice and finally stood up and looked at the tip of the device.

"Argh…bugger," Kassel whined in annoyance. The professor reached into his side pocket and started fiddle with the injector. He was so engrossed with whatever he was doing, he didn't notice the black cape by his foot liquefied and slithered over the cables. It began to engorge and stretch, like a scene from out of the most sinister legend, into serpents with seven heads, each one with distinctive features.

"Professor."

Someone hissed from outside the camera view, it sounded like that scrawny assistant of Kassel's but Diethard dared not move the view finder. The crosshair was center at the man's nose.

Maybe it was premonition, or perhaps by the shadows casted by the serpents, the professor slowly lifted his gaze from his hands to the seven towering fiends. The dumbfounded expression soon changed to one of awe and amazement. Diethard held his breath as the men pushed his glasses further up the nose, grinned and plunged his injector into the nearest beast.

--------

To Be Continue


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: At this point any more apologies for my tardiness would seem so mundane so I am going to save it for next time…:P. This chapter was such a pain to write, and of course I placed the blame entirely on my quitting of Starbuck. Many thanks to rawrchelle and Rogue12158 for their edits, I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass in any way or form.

Recommend: For best viewing pleasure, set you width to ½.

Chapter 6

Kallen grunted with effort, teeth clenching, her hands yanked hard on the control interface while her feet drummed frantically as her battle frame ripped through the Chinese formation in a series of high-G maneuvers.

The lack of green IFF helped offset the odds. The sneak attack took its toll on the Black Knight. Of the three hundred sixty-seven battle frames that survived the skirmish with the Imperials, two hundred seventeen were lost during the opening attack. The Chinese Federation must have decided to reprogram the Identify Friend or Foe transponder right before their betrayal. It was intended to help them annihilate the Black Knight, but it also became their greatest undoing.

Detonations dotted amongst their ranks as the remnant of the Black Knight fought on in their moment of failing triumph. Explosions and tracers illuminated the starless sky.

Kallen barreled the Guren into dodging a pair of blazing tracers that zipped past her battle frame. She didn't even have time to track the attackers before she drove Guren's claw into a charging Gang Lou that happen to be in her way when she came out of her rotation.

She swallowed hard, forced the rising bile back down when the reinforced claw came away with metal scraps and torn flesh. Bright explosions rattled her instruments, and without checking her view ports, she knew more of her comrades had fallen to the Chinese treachery.

Her anger flared. Directly in front of her, an assembly of Gang Lou was toying with a damaged Burai, shooting it limb by limb. Without thinking, Kallen thumbed in the maximum pulsar radiance ignoring the warbling buzzers of low energy warning and depressed the trigger.

The deadly red beams lashed out and homed in on those she called comrades just barely an hour ago. She watched in grim satisfaction as explosions temporarily blinded her screen.

Staring at the blinking Christmas strobes on her master caution panel, and the closing of two dozen hostiles, she couldn't help but laugh with bitterness, this time, the taste in her mouth was viler than the content in her stomach.

_Lelouch was right. _

But then again, Lelouch was always right.

_The notion of liberty and freedom would never outweigh one's nationalism. People needed to belong, even if the group they were belonging to was more oppressive_, he had once told her. _It required very strong will from any individual to break away from that sense of belonging. That was why the number of individuals who had led successful revolutions could be accounted in only one hand._

_Are you saying that you have a strong will, Lelouch, one that rivals those of Greats in history?_ She remembered herself asking with snide.

She expected him to gloat, to declare with triumph how he came about to be the man that he was. But to her utter surprise, his features fell, before he left her in her shocking state, he replied softly, "There was always a story behind that strong will, where people were forced to confront great odds."

That left her more disturbed than any of his deceptions. She expected to be lied to, used, abused, misled, deceived, anything and everything that made Zero's enemy feared him, regarded him with contempt.

She cringed every time he showed any sign of kindness or affection toward her. She would gladly lay down her life for Zero at the slightest twitch of his fingers. Her devotion to Zero was total and complete. He was a legend that turned certain defeat into unimaginable victory. He was a man who realized her dear brother's lifelong dream. She was and always will remain to be Zero's Q-One.

But she became utterly useless when it comes to Lelouch Vi Britannia or Lelouch Lamperouge as what she now used to perceive him. When the line between the champion and the man blurred, that day on Kamine Island, her conscious mind ceased to function. She should've shot Suzaku right there and then, assisting Zero in completing his goal, rescuing Nunnally. But instead, she fled.

She couldn't believe that the man she was willing to die for was the very same man that she secretly harbored feelings for and fantasized spending the rest of her life with. It overwhelmed her.

Kallen Kouzuki, Sword of Zero, queen of many battlefields, who killed her enemies by the dozens, was terrified when it came to her true feelings. It took her a better part of a year to reconcile her thoughts and mind-set. Perhaps her traumatized childhood played a big part in it, but nevertheless, looking back, she had abandoned her liege twice in the past. She had forsaken the man she loved to his own fate. Not because she didn't trust him, but because she had no faith in herself.

And if she wanted to be more honest to herself, the reason why she didn't follow Lelouch to Britannia was not because Suzaku was in her place. She was more than willing to serve Lelouch in any capacity she could, even on a personal level. The only reason she didn't follow Lelouch to the heel was because she couldn't seem to get between the bonds that Lelouch and C.C. shared.

Ever since the day that green haired woman was introduced to her as his close confidante in that cavern, Kallen had being doubting her importance to Zero.

C.C. did not look any older than any of the other females in the Black Knights. But the way that she carried herself, in her unique cold indifference, and that knowing, sometime haunting golden orbs, made her seemed much older than her age.

She would always be the one that Zero seeked right after a big operation. Her view would always be enough to push a decision if the issue was divided. Lastly, she was the only female that would stay in Zero's personal quarter, with or without him.

Maybe it was woman's intuition, but after Lelouch revitalized the Black Knights one year after the disastrous Black Rebellion. The bond between the two had transcended to a more intimate level.

_Does it bother you?_ C.C. asked her once, when both of them were alone in the mess hall.

Caught off guard, her feature burned scarlet, she averted away from her but asked. _What does?_

She could _feel_ the other woman leered at her uneasiness. C.C.'s heels clicked away from her.

_You have nothing to worry about, if everything works out in the end, you get to keep the little boy._

_What-_

But then C.C. had already left her to her own tormenting thoughts. And before she could confirm that statement from her, the Black Knight turned against their legendary commander.

Was it jealousy? Or was it resentment? Perhaps it was greed?

Were those the reasons why she abandoned Lelouch the second time around? The answer eluded her since that fateful day, and the answer now blinked into existence, before the moment of her demise.

_Cowardice._

She was afraid to face her true feeling. She was scared of the ramification of confronting that bond between C.C. and Lelouch. She was fearful of the answer.

That was why she fought against Lelouch. So she would never have to confront with what frightened her so.

_Why does the moment of clarity only reveal itself right before the instant of death?_

********

His heart was pounding so fast that the throat seized up.

Gino Weinberg watched in dreadfulness as the Federation units closed in on the plunging Red Angle of Death, ready to avenge their fellow countrymen.

His hands were already doing what his vocal cords could not. His cockpit shuddered and quaked as the Tristan Divider altered its battle form into the formidable Sky Dominator.

He kept an eye on the yellow-lined energy gauge while he lined up his transformed battle frame for the strafing run. At the same time he couldn't help but curse at his lack of attentiveness. Standard Imperial doctrine called for immediate refueling of any combat equipment after a major engagement. The first thing he should have done upon landing on the carrier was to replenish his fuel rod. Even after knowing that the Damocles was in trouble he ought to get his battle frame rearm and refuel before he took off, but he was distracted. And the object of his distraction was none other than that fierce, red haired pilot now moments away from her impending doom.

Gino held his breathe and caressed the trigger as the crosshair passed over each target in rapid successions. The deadly ray of tracers reached out, each fishtail was accompanied by no less than nineteen tungsten core penetrator round. More than a dozen perished in a series of smoldering cloud and fiery glows. He was going to bank for a second pass but gasped in horror as the crimson colored battle frame plummeted along the falling rubble.

Ignoring the critical energy warning, Gino pushed his stick all the way up, taking the Dominator into a steep dive and went after the now armless, crimson battle frame.

********

His forehead pressed on the freezing double pressurize oval shape window, staring intently at the white sea of cloud under the moonlight.

_There._

"What a magnificent sight…" the mission commander murmured to no one in particular, his eyes fixated on the vertical fins of the lumbering leviathans now rising slowly through the sea of parting clouds.

A pilot himself, he would much rather be in the cockpit of one of those colossal bombers, marveled at the grandeur that his fellow wingmen were experienced, ascending through the cloud en mass. But the mission profile called for extremely tight formation flying, but he is not alone. Eleven other command consoles were occupied by a pilot instead of radar operators in the AWAC aircraft, each person guiding up to three bombers and one tiny mistake would be catastrophic.

"Three-O-niner, maintain current course and speed…"

"Sixty-forty-one, throttle up to five hundred knots, maintain angle ten…"

"Fifteen-thirty-one, come to course two-seven-four, angle twenty…"

All mission capable bombers the Forty-Fifth could sortie formed into a solid wall of thirty-three Devastators. Each heavy bomber had a wingspan of almost seventy meters. At a dangerous interval of fifty meters apart, two hundred fifty meter vertical spacing, the entire formation stretched more than a mile across and half a mile deep. And that was not counting the fighter squadrons loitering high above.

He made sure the external cameras were set to record and checked the mission clock and unit positions…it was almost time…

"Eagle Eye check," the mission commander said into his mouthpiece.

"Sword check," acknowledged the commander of the lead squadron.

"Blackie check," replied the leader of the second squadron.

"Juno check," responded by the last squadron.

"Execute."

On command, pilot or co-pilot of each aircraft opened their bomb bay doors and started releasing their ordnances.

Instead of laden with conventional guided surface-attack munitions, each rotary magazines of every bomber were crammed with maximum numbers of long range, air interceptor missiles. And because of the additional fins and wings of those missiles, each bomber was only carrying a tenth of its designed payload weight. The pilots waited until their internal magazines were emptied before they ripple-fired the remaining missiles on their external pylon racks.

A total of nine hundred and twenty-four missiles were launched by the Forty-Fifth, six fell harmlessly through the cloud and into the sea, seven veered off course due to faulty navigation units and three came apart when the rocket motor ignited. But nine hundred and eight other cybernetic brethrens continued onto their path, the blue and red flames they gave out glimmered like stars in the sky.

Twenty seconds after the last missile spat away from the bombers, the circling fighters went on full afterburner and trailed behind the steel cloud of death, their blue shock diamonds clearly visible as they passed overhead, into the fury that awaited them.

Only then did the lumbering giants bank languidly to starboard, one after another, and followed behind the wake of their Wing Commander on their long journey home.

********

"My Lord?" The admiral of the task force waited expectantly.

Jeremiah Gottwald stared at the master plot, making sure one last time that all assets at his disposal were committed to the recovery operation.

There were voices that oppose such attempt, citing the inevitable death by the hand of the Second Prince of Britannia. The most vocal one, a lieutenant commander from the destroyer Cypress, got his throat sliced open in front of the assembled officers, and the echo of support died along with the sound this body hitting the deck.

He would press forward with the operation, regardless of cost, with an achievable tempo. He nearly lost his temper at Suzaku's impatience but he needed the brash knight and his powerful battle frame to enhance the probability of their success. At nearly four to one, the odds were still very much against them…

"My Lord?" The admiral's hesitant tone brought him out of his reveries.

Jeremiah moved his head ever so slight and replied in a cool, detached manner, "Proceed."

The admiral nodded in acknowledgement, he turned toward the captain of the ship with his commanding voice, "Energize!"

Within seconds, the powerful phased array radar mounted in front of the slick superstructure went from standby to active, pummeling anything within the two hundred miles arc with six million watts of electromagnetic waves. The onboard computers exchanged, compared, calculated and plotted targets with three other ships within the taskforce. All unidentified symbols around the Damocles were replaced by a swarm of red beacons. The first surface-to air missile roared out of the vertical launcher in a heap of burning flame and rolling thunders.

Jeremiah winced as the thunder and rumble of the second missile jolted the CIC shortly after. Even behind decks of armor plating, the noises were deafening. He spared a glance out through the thick blast proof windows, HMS Illustrious and her consorts were already enveloped in a thick, men made fog bank illuminated by the yellow flames of every missile arching into the sky.

It took forty-one seconds for the long-range missiles launched by the bomb wing to overfly the taskforce, and by now every SAM capable ships were adding their own missiles to the "basket," allowing their destructive ordnances to be guided by the computers aboard the cruisers.

********

Everyone on the command deck of the Avalon had their attention centered on the overhead brawls between their own and what was left of the Black Knight.

Hong Gu had the deepest respect and admiration for the famed outfit. Even when faced with the prospect of annihilation, those brave men and women fought on still. When their guns ran out of ammunitions, they closed in with melee weapons, taking out as many Federations units as they could before they were shot down or destroyed. Those skilled enough would launch their Slash Harkens, strapped themselves with their enemies and perished with the detonation their grenades.

He sighed with frustration.

Although he was the one who proposed for the capture of the sky fortress, but to desecrate these courageous warriors in such manner was beyond reproach. But the future prosperity of the Middle Kingdom, the continual sovereignty of the Ancestral Land relied solely on this formidable Imperial invention. Personal honor is of no consequence-

"Incoming bogies! Bearing zero-niner-seven, range forty kilometer. Numerous contacts, count-oh my god…at least five hundred plus contacts, course-"

"Damn it," Hong Gu cursed under his breath, the anticipated Imperial counter attack came at the most inopportune moment. If they could have twenty-no, ten more minutes, they would have been able to confront it properly, as such; he had to commit the force that he reserved for the fortress assault on the incoming attack. "Signal the Red and Green Banner brigade forward to meet them."

He groaned in irritation, those damn Imperials; before they surrendered their flag ship, virtually all electronic equipments were all but a pile of smoking wreck. They had to improvise with their battle frames to have at least minimal sensor capability.

If he could have enough warning-

"General! They are too fast to be battle frames, they are missiles!"

The implication didn't sink in until two second later, and Hong Gu's eyes went wild.

********

From five thousand feet down below, Suzaku and his forces hovered in the exclusion zone with minimal power emission; waiting for the opening barrage. His onboard high resolution TV camera tracked the approaching missiles from fifteen miles out and watched it streaked all the way into the enemy formation; the rapid-fire immolation resembled a massive swarm of fireflies.

"For the Empire!" he declared over the tactical frequencies, which were echoed by every pilot in his battle group. At the push of his control quadroon, the Lancelot Albion raised its fist high into the air and as one, the assembled Imperials leapt into the fray.

********

Hong Gu flinched at the stacks of cascading orange "LOST" icons on and around the sky fortress. A quarter of his entire force was destroyed outright when the missiles crashed into his units. Too many were caught looking in the wrong direction, attempting to finish off the Black Knights. Those units equipped with advanced warning receivers took evasive action only to ram into the path of their unsuspected comrades in the densely packed formation. Great many others suffered various degrees of damage from the shaped fragmentation warhead, rendered them combat ineffective. Throughout his entire military career, even case studies in the war academy, no forces on earth had ever been engaged in this fashion.

He watched on helplessly as his remaining forces staggered under the massive bombardment, as more green beacons turned into doomed rectangles.

Just when all seemed lost, the surviving units regrouped and maneuvered behind the sky fortress, using the impregnable barrier to shield them from the Imperial bombardments.

But the sigh of relief proved to be short lived.

"General, the shield!"

Hong Gu's head snapped up just in time to watch the hexagonal blue barrier flared for the last time as the missiles began to detonate on the hulls of Damocles. And it was at that moment, all hell broke loose for the Federation. Bolts of green tracers rained down on them like hail storm from the automated anti-aircraft batteries.

"Order all units to storm the fortress," he shouted. It was already too late to contemplate what should or should not have been done.

"Ignore all losses, breach the Damocles!"

********

"It's too dangerous," Gino cried out in alarm. His Tristan Divider was barely able to support the heavily damaged Guren, hovering just outside the kill zone.

"That is something that I should have done long ago," Kallen's quiet voice crackled over the intercom. "Gino," her voice grew even quieter, "I…understand and appreciate your…feelings, but there are only two things left in my heart, one is Japan and the other is Lelouch," she hesitated, "You don't have to come with me."

"Fat chance of that," Gino muttered under his breath. "I am almost out of fuel anyway, and the closest refueling point is _that_."

"…Thank you…"

Without another word, both battle frames wafted unsteadily toward the smoke spewing sky fortress and the entourage of dueling worriers.

********

Seven serpents retched as one, with the one been needled flailing wildly. In one swift move, the one furthest to the right snatched the professor up by his feet, causing the man to yelp in surprise and continued to scram in agony, dangling in the air.

"AAARGH!!!"

The panicking wail pierced through the otherwise tomblike hanger.

Every gun were trained at the dangling figure that was, just moment ago, the salvation of all – Professor Kassel, who injected the precious vial of nano bots into the Demon, now hanging upside down screaming like a lost soul.

"Ugggh!"

"Help- help me, someone help me!"

"Grrr- It hurts, oh God, get it off, get it off me- argh!"

The cry for help lend on deaf ears, for no one dared make a move on the scene before them.

Five others coiled inward and began mauling the one that was injected by the professor, in which after the initial flounder, started to crystallize into a blue, almost emerald looking pillar.

The gruesome feasting ended when the unmoving chunk of crystal was hurled into the air by its brethrens and burst into a fountain of stardust on the hanger deck. Two dozen scrawny meanders plowed from the ragged torso, but quickly stemmed in mass, until all curled and joined as one, distorted into yet another menacing form.

Even the professor was awestruck by the unearthly display, his pain momentarily forgotten. His frightening wail cowed into pitiful whimpers, and his struggling form limped into submission, watching, waiting for his deliverance.

Diethard couldn't catch the professor's expression even from his angle; he inched forward still, and was the closest human being from the Demon other than the condemned scientist. He knew the man's end was near and he would do anything to record it for history. Diethard noticed offhandedly, that only five serpents were looming over the doomed professor, one was stirring very cautiously toward the limp girl. Just when he thought the giant snakes was about to devour the man, the sudden, blinding blue light outside the hanger caused everyone to shy away, followed by a low tremor. Then everyone was knocked off their feet by a earth shattering quake and all attention were wrenched back to the open hanger door.

Bright puff of anti-aircraft flaks dotted the skyline. The blue sphere of impenetrable barrier had all but vanished. Stab of tracers crisscrossed the night sky, with occasional brilliant explosion of some one's ultimate demise. What had transpired earlier still stunned many to their cores.

The first Federation battle emerged from the smoldering cloud. It landed ungracefully on one knee as it skidded past the burning rubble of the shuttle and came to a halt. The Imperials stared at it in dumb found confusion. No one knew why it was here, to assist or –

The answer was given by a burst from its 20mm cannon, exploding three crews by the anti-frame missile launcher. But before it could swing around and fire another volley, someone put a hole through the pilot compartment with a rocket from behind and it crumbled to the ground.

The shooter was torn apart by another burst of high explosive rounds as the second Chinese battle frame landed but it was quickly avenged by no less than three anti-frame weaponries and was turned into a burning wreck.

The third one appeared, guns ablaze, a few stray shots landed close by, forced Diethard to seek cover behind a metal crate, but then the shooting abruptly stopped. With his ears still ringing, he hazarded a peek around the corner; the battle frame simply stood there, its guns hung in the air but the head was turned toward…he followed the line of sight, _Oh…_

Two of the serpents mounted to its full height, snarled defensively at the motionless battle frame, the rest were-

Diethard flinched and ducked behind cover, the Demon and his serpents were peppered with orange, high-explosive rounds, together with the continuous chatters of its coaxial machine guns.

Then the scream started.

********

_God Almighty._

Stapleton thought the Demon could not get any angrier than it did when entering the hanger, he was wrong.

The roar it was letting loose right now was beyond mere words could describe. The deep modulation grew in strength and volume, minced with high-pitch screech of pain, making his heart tremble, strained the already fragile resolve.

He stared on with watery eyes, his ears covered by both hands, just like when he was watching his first horror movie, decades past.

The Demon King rose slowly in the midst of the flames fashioned by the incendiary rounds, with the seven deadly sins heaved menacingly on its back.

It charged the culprit before anyone realized what happened. A thunderous crash preceded by the battle frame veering sideways like a drunken sailor, pieces of debris suspended in midair, the machine fell over and came apart like a plastic toy.

As the last futile effort to save itself from annihilation, the pulverized Gang Lou discharged the SP mine designed to ward off scaling infantry. Most detonated in the face of the Demon, the thousand tiny steel balls ricocheted harmlessly against it, a single round was batted off by one of its tentacles as it left the launcher, it arched lazily into the air and landed fifty feet on the opposite direction.

.

.

.

.

.

Diethard ducked involuntarily when the Chinese battle frame disappeared in a patch of white smoke. Ignoring the flying fragment pining against the wall behind him, he set the camera on top of the steel barrel and zoomed in as the newly morphed, oversize lance drove into the battle frame and through the pilot compartment.

He clenched his teeth to still his excitement. The adrenaline that coursed through his veins was making his movement sluggish. This was a chance of a lifetime; this is what he lived for, the moment of his personal triumph. He was willing to sacrifice his life just so he could be in this moment-

Some instinct made the producer turn his head and look just as the anti-personnel mine landed a mere two feet away from where he sheltered. The igniting flame triggered by a white flash sheeted over him, but the deadly fragmentation pallets killed him before he had the chance to scream.

.

.

.

.

.

The ejection charge on the pilot module went off and made separation, only to be caught by the serpents and flanged into another arriving battle frame, reducing both to useless wrecks, and fell off the platform.

Scores of battle frame were demolished to burning ruins. Attack transports followed in the wake of the escorting battle frames only to be set ablaze upon landing, its passenger razed by the fire.

The mindless carnage went on for two, five, seven minutes. The landing platform were scorched clean of life, friend or foe alike, until someone decided enough was enough and activated the gate control. The gigantic doors trudged slowly, denying them the pathway to hell.

********

"Gino the hanger!"

"I see it," he replied tersely, his sweaty fingers made careful adjustment to what little energy he had left, steering the two crippled battle frames toward the narrowing entry. They were being shot along the way from both sides, the one sided melee were quickly developed into a full fledge dogfights with the arrival of the Imperials. The brutal free-for-all gave them just enough opening to make it up here alive.

"Hang on, Kallen, we are going through," ignoring the master caution panel, he redlined the throttle.

His remaining Float exhaust sputtered for the last time as it propelled both machine through the contracting gap. He applied the vectoring thruster just in time to right their entry, but his Tristan Divider was caught in the leg by the stabilizer fin, the warbling alarm the whine of crushing metals made him wince in pain.

"Gino, are you alright?" Kallen's urgent voice almost made this farce worth it.

"Yes, I am OK, are you-"

The change of gravity made him yelp in surprise, his battle frame was suddenly airborne and the resulting impact disorient his senses.

.

.

.

.

.

Kallen didn't even have time to call out a warning when the monstrosity showed up on her view screen and send Gino's Tristan Divider sailing through the air.

Her brain didn't attempt to understand the why and the how, all she knew what that Gino was under attack and the humanoid…thing was capable of sending reinforced battle frame soaring like children's play thing.

The emergency fuel rod that Gino spared for her had only enough energy to fire a short burst from her wave emitter, but surely that would be enough even for this foul creature.

She labored desperately to recalibrate the setting for a focus release, a wrong spread pattern could have kill Gino easily.

.

.

.

.

.

Gino did his best to fight off the oncoming beast, but his primary actuator was knocked out upon landing, essentially breaking the back of the Tristan Divider. He didn't fire off his cannon in fear of striking the immobilized Guren in the kill zone. This thing was so nimble that it danced between each punch and lashed out at him with multiple limbs, each with its oversize…weapons? And what were those sickening tentacles on its back? The bouncing sack on its chest made it look even more menacing. Every punch or swings he dashed out were returned tenfold. The power was soon lost and the compartment began to buckle and crumble. Before Gino lost consciousness, he thought he heard an alluring voice calling out for Lelouch.

********

The spectrum of red beam left blinding coronas in his vision as the heat wave washed over them.

The red battle frame that charged in through the clamoring hanger door raised its lone claw and the stab of red energy strike the Demon from behind. It screeched in sharply, convulsed like an over extended bow and tumbled onto all four. Those waltzing serpents on its back instantly ruptured and melted like boiling asphalt. A part of its bulging torso separated and fell with a sickening "thud."

_Oh shit._

Nicholas inadvertently wondered along the same thought as Stapleton minutes earlier when the Demon scuffed onto its feet, the movements were sluggish and yet unyielding.

It bore its jagged fangs; the slanted eyes glowed in a jarringly scarlet. The low, guttery growls were incensed and predatory. The black, drooping slime that splattered all over began to slither beneath the Demon and leached upward, swathed it in darkness. Then it began to blob and swell, morphing shapes and shadows transfigured the humanoid into a four-legged creature resembling an oversize jaguar.

_Cerberus._

That was the first word that came to his mind.

_The Gate Keeper from Hell._

The stocky limbs carried the beast soundlessly as it stalked around the distinctive red battle frame lying unmoving amongst the burning rubbles. The three tails whisked languorously as if contemplating the best avenue of destruction. Nicolas witnessed the slouched stance and the flexing of its hind legs, the looming of the inevitability-

"Lelouch."

The name pierced through the deathly silence. Even though the voice was scarcely above a whisper, but the tone was nonetheless commanding, and it had the desired effect.

Nicolas's gaze was torn away from the now stilled beast and gaped at the rising figure, that moment ago, was still a hunk of charring flesh.

********

"Lelouch," C.C. called out to the man that held her future, the man who was trap within the beast.

The torrent of burning rage haunted her even now. The flash backs of death and destruction was a reflection of the carnage before her stirring eyes. She could have let him vent the dark fury until it was hollow and empty, but in order to attain the happiness she would only dared dream in the past, she had to ensure that he would have no regrets.

The dark beast snarled at her, the pair of red eyes slit to an even more fiery glow, but had made no move to advance.

Disregarding the gaping on lookers, C.C. rose with great effort and swayed unsteadily toward his dark prince.

********

"Bishop," Ingham hissed from behind, "what the bloody hell are you doing?"

He was already out from cover, his assault rifle shouldered and the reticule trained on the demonic beast. His index finger rested lightly on the trigger, safety already thumbed off.

He heard someone chanting just off to his left, "Oh God, oh God, oh my God…"

And Nicolas wanted to pray with him.

He didn't believe in God, but he knew the path to hell was just meters away. He didn't want to die, he didn't want his teammates to die, but he had an oath, the same oath that was passed down through generations in the Bristow clan. At the same bare, green-haired girl that was now closing on the beast.

********

She stopped mere feet away from the beast and raised her left hand, and before she could inch closer, the dark being lashed out and bite down with its powerful jaw, the sound of breaking bones snapped through the air. But C.C. didn't cry out, didn't struggle free like one been attack by a dreadful creature. Instead, she winced in tears, stepped even closer to the seemingly petrified beast, with her ensnared arm twisted at a deviant angel, she stroke the jaw lightly with her free hand and whisper.

"Lelouch," she hissed. "Don't let him win, you can fight this," C.C. swallowed hard, the pain was awful. "You are the rightful heir of the Code," she paused briefly, "it's time that you come back to me and fulfill your vow."

The creature seemed to have fallen asleep, but the rigid jaw loosened slightly, and the blood spewed from her deep gash, she stumbled backward a few paces, seething in pain.

The darkness that shrouded him unraveled like hundreds of living threads now receding into his back, revealed his pale and lanky form.

The veil of crimson gleam fading away and a speck of recognition flashed across his eyes.

"C…C-Two?" he croaked, than his form crumbled.

And C.C. was there to cushion his fall, ignoring her own bloodied arm. "I am right here," she sighed softly, caressed his drenched cheek with the back of her good hand.

"Welcome back," she greeted, Lelouch let loose a shallow sight and his eyes fluttered close. "Love," she smiled faintly.

********

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Happy Holiday!!! I hope all of you had a wonderful Christmas and happy New Year. My sincerest appreciation for your patience :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass in any way or form.

Recommend: For best viewing pleasure, set your width to ½.

-------------

Chapter 7

-------------

The first time he saw the green-haired girl was in a painting when he was visiting the family mansion in Liverpool.

"Who is she?" his five-year old voice chirped. His tiny finger pointed at the portrait. The girl dressed in a satin, blue gown, sitting on a bench in a garden.

His grandfather's slouch form paused in the track, his cane stilled on the plush carpet.

"She was the one who safeguarded our ancestors," he smiled down at the curious toddler.

"Like a goddess?" he asked.

The older Bristol's smile widened. "Yes, my little Nicolas, just like a goddess who watched over us," his big palm patted him gently, "And if you ever see her again-"

"But she will be an old girl."

Grandpa laughed out in delight. "That's my boy," the old man leaned in and grinned mischievously. "But goddess does not grow old like us, and when you happen to see her, recite this and she would know who you are…"

.

.

.

.

.

Nicolas could scarcely believe that the fairy tale that he had been told as a child was now in front of his eyes. Five generations of Bristol waited for this very moment to fulfill their allegiance.

His hand felt for the small of his back and unsheathed the bejeweled ceremonial dagger that was passed down from his father. He flipped the blade to extend its hilt to the girl, a formal gesture of a liegeman to his lord, and his eyes met the quizzical golden orb steadily. "Your blood is our blood, your honor is our honor, and if ever Clan Bristol could serve you or yours with blood or treasure, we are yours to command."

********

Kallen heaved for one last time, strained whatever might that she had left on the most exhausting day of her life and forced open the heavy hatch. The last pulsar discharge against the hideous monster took every last fleck of energy, everything down to the emergency ejection system. She had no way of knowing what happened to Gino or to the thing that she fired upon.

She scrambled out of the narrow opening, gun in hand, fully expecting to be shot at upon her exit, but the startling silence dawdled her movements.

Not far away from where she landed, a small gathering of soldiers were working diligently on a prone form on the charred floor. A large numbers of Imperials gathered a good distance away from them; no one seemed to notice her emergence.

Then a shuffle of bodies revealed the luminous green hair that would only belonged to one person.

"Lelouch!" Kallen rushed forward. And there is only one person that C.C. would cradle in such manner.

"Halt!"

"Drop your weapon!"

"Drop it! Drop it now!"

The soldiers had their weapons up and aiming at her in an instant, their warning shouts fell on deaf ears.

Then a shot rang out.

********

The words were just about to tumble from her lips, when a gunshot rang out behind her and the bullet ricocheted off the floor nearby.

The offspring of Bristol, the man named Nicolas instantaneously revered the direction of his weapon and interposed himself between her and the source of the attack. And so did everyone that followed him forward when Lelouch regained himself.

.

.

.

C.C. was genuinely surprised that such chivalry still existed. The name sounded distant, but the recital and the pledge were sincere. There seemed to be little dispute with the rest of the soldiers that came with Nicolas.

"Ma'am." A stocky solider approached warily from the side, and draped a rough blanket over her starkness and Lelouch, deliberately not looking in her direction. The man retreated immediately back to the small circle of whispering soldiers.

"Is this what I think it is?"

"Yes."

"I don't fucking believe it…"

"What the hell is going on-"

"What should we do, Sergeant?"

"Listen, all of you," C.C. heard Nicolas's voice, "what I am about to do is considered to be treason by many, but it is something that I must do-"

"How is saving the emperor consider to be treason?" a voice sounded with good humor, at that everyone peered at her direction. "It would be treason if you are taking all the glory," the same man added with a smile.

"Do you have to be such a cheeky bastard all the time, Ingram?" Nicolas grunted.

A few murmurs and nodding heads were all it took for them to fall in tune and start treating Lelouch.

.

.

.

"Lelouch!" two voices resonated at once. One with dreadful apprehension, the other was in rancorous fury.

She turned slightly toward the male voice when the second shot rang out, this one missing wildly.

Gone was the angelic feature and eloquent grace, instead, a face marred with blood and angry scrawls, the second prince of Holy Britannia Empire, limped clumsily from the burning wreckage, his attires ragged and smoldered.

"Lelouch!" Schneizel snarled again. His gun swung forward…

A loud burst shot away the pistol and shattered his hand. He cried out in pain, his crooked face reflected as much, his voice shuttered, "Even in death, you defy me." He gritted his teeth. More men moved beside Nicolas, forming a human wall in front of her and Lelouch.

A tousle noise beside her announced the arrival of the fiery-haired pilot, but C.C. kept her eyes on the wounded prince before them.

Schneizel closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, when they reopened, his features were once again composed and graceful. His left hand withdrew a small device from his torn coat, of which everyone flinched slightly.

With a calm and even voice, he extended it toward them. "With our life, the world shall have pe-"

Another shot rang out, this one from a completely different direction. The still handsome, saintly feature of the second prince of Britannia distorted in surprise, a puff of pink mist burst out from the side of his temple and with another three-round burst exploding his face a second later.

********

Manser tossed the pistol back to the captain that he snatched it from, leaving behind his jaw-dropping adjutants and bodyguards and trudged forward toward the small gathering.

"Secure that device," he nodded to the headless corps of his former lord and stared into the eyes of a SAS Sergeant.

"Who do you have there, sergeant major?" he motioned.

The Sergeant almost snapped to attention but caught himself. His eyes roamed across the ensemble of men, clearly stunned by what had just transpired.

"Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia," a feminine voice announced from behind the speechless Sergeant.

"And who might you be?" he asked the naked girl who emerged from the rank, focusing on her eyes.

"I am his proxy," she stated simply. Her golden orbs stared back unflinchingly. Manser found himself to have no other reason but to believe her. After all, she was the one who tamed the Demon King and brought back the young emperor. He was there when the carnivorous jaw gnawed into her forearm, and the ensuing reclamation. Without pause, he pulled at and attempted to straighten his wrinkled uniform, snapped to attention and with the brisk clack of his heels, with every accompanying officers mimicked a split second later.

"What is thy bidding, my lady?"

********

A stalemate.

Hong Gu stared into the master plot with consternation. The untimely Imperial counter offensive hurt him badly, but thanks to the quick thinking of his commanders, they were able to moderate the loss to an acceptable level.

Neither side possess enough firepower to destroy the other, although the formidable Lancelot Albion could easily tip the balance of power toward the Imperials, but ever since its initial pass over his battered formations, it kept an watchful eye on the upper quadrant of the sky fortress, denied any of his attempt for a swift capture of the command nexus.

The corridors inside became the battleground and ever junctions turned into the focal point of the conflict as both side funneled in men and equipments in a contest of willpower over the domination of the sky fortress.

The Federations had the advantage in numbers and aptitude in close quarter combat but the Imperials were well armed and heavily entrenched. Few of the units in the first wave enjoyed the initial confusion upon landing but most suffered hideous causalities once the hostility was initiated. He and his staffs were hoping that their new combine-arm tactic – mixing battle frames with infantry units would yield favorable conditions. But the estimation proved to be overly optimistic. As reports flooded in, it became evidence that the Imperials were well prepared for his assault. Some casualty figures reached as high as seventy-five percent, in few cases, complete annihilation. It seemed odd to him that virtually all defending units possessed anti-frame weapons of some kind, and there were sporadic reports suggested heavy combat prior to the breaching operation.

Fortunately for him and his men, they were able to gain access to the main hanger after the missile bombardments. And his engineers were working tirelessly to restore the overloaded shield generators in hope of refuting additional reinforcements to the Imperials. More importantly, his weapon specialist assured him that the Imperials no longer had direct control over the F.L.E.I.J.A. However, without capturing the command center, the fearsome weapon is of little use to him as well…

"General." His deputy approached him. "We detect surface vessels approaching our position, and…" He hesitated. "We can't allocate enough units to confront them," the man trailed off.

Hong Gu pursed his lips, he had allow the possibility that Imperial would furnished reinforcement before his own arrived. But he did not count on those terrible waves of missile bombardment to wither his numbers by such a great margin.

"General," another lieutenant approached with a folded message.

His eyebrow arched up and a thin smile graced his lips. He handed the paper to his deputy.

"Evacuate the staff; we are relocating the headquarters to the Damocles."

********

Everything went by in a flurry of motions.

She was vaguely aware that someone had relieved her sidearm that she held with loose fingers. She spared but one glance as Gino was pulled from his crushed battle frame and placed on a gurney. And C.C.'s monotonous directives were like a heedless reminder of things that should be carried out only by herself. But at that moment, all Kallen Kouzuki could focus on was the bruised and batter form of Lelouch vi Britannia, the man that she betrayed twice before, the man she loved more than herself.

_All my fault._ Her self-loathing regurgitated in full force.

Looking down at their entwined hand, the barely concealed bruises underneath the thin sheet, the faint perspiration on his visage and the short, shallow breath. She couldn't hold back the gush of regret and sorrow from brimming, soddened her cheeks.

_Only if I had more courage…_

"Courage derives not from bravery but confidence," C.C.'s callous tone interrupted her self-pity, "And confidence comes only from faith."

Kallen blinked. She looked up at a pair of golden eyes which gazed down at her with impassiveness. No longer bare, C.C. had already changed into a two-tone, tight-skin outfit that showcased her fabulous contours. And before she could ask questions, an Imperial officer approached with haste.

"Milady, Viceroy Nunnally refused to leave the sky garden, she requested audience with the emperor in person."

C.C. snorted lightly, "So head strong, just like her brother."

"And she holds the second detonator," the officer added in a whisper.

"Am I wrong?" She smirked.

"Milady?"

"It was nothing, a working one?"

"Apparently so," the older man nodded.

"And the rest?" C.C. said it almost like an afterthought.

"Lord Gottwald has re-positioned his forces as per your instruction. The first transport should be arriving inside five minutes. We have conceded the lower half of the fortress to the Chinese and have firm control of key junctions; at this rate we can deny the control of Damocles indefinitely, and with more-"

"General," C.C. cut him off coldly, "Damocles is useless without the F.L.E.I.J.A., and yet we have to prevent the Federation from duplicating the technology…and that leaves us only one option."

"My apology, I fully understand." The older man lowered his head in embarrassment.

"Continue your phase withdraws." C.C. started walking.

"But milady, the transport-"

"Evacuate the emperor onto the first available medical shuttle." She paused in midstride, she turn back and her eyes settled on Kallen and their hands.

Kallen's lips trembled with dread. It was so hard, begging for something that she wanted to do the most. But she already made up her mind, even if the world turn against her, she would stay by his side.

She closed her eyes, hands clutched on his flaccid fingers, summoning courage and trying to save herself from as much humiliation as possible, "Hm…m…may I-"

"When did you ever need my permission to do anything?" C.C. snatched away her words. "Aren't you his Q-one?" C.C. leaned her head to one side. "Your order is with him."

Her green tresses whirled around her back before Kallen could respond but she heard C.C. spat, "I don't remember ever being your secretary, you can tell her that yourself."

Kallen's eyes stayed on her with bafflement as C.C. rejoined the group of waiting officers and the medics started moving the gurney toward the lines of waiting evacuees.

.

.

.

.

.

Nicolas's index finger tapped idly on the trigger guard while waiting for the point man, a corporal from the Twenty-First Regiment who arrived with the first wave of assault transport that slipped past the Chinese interdiction.

Their order changed scant minutes before they landed; from neutralize all personnel to reinforcing the garrison, if not for Lady C.C.'s timely intervention. If something were to happen to the communication equipment or if they could not overcome the Federation jamming…the thought alone sent cold chilled to his spine.

He would have follow through with the order and kill everyone in the hanger or be killed in the process, including that pretty army Staff Sergeant that he almost ran into outside the mess hall.

He didn't recognize her at first, until Lady C.C. stopped in front of her and "requested" for her under garments.

_My name is Merry._ She whispered shyly as she was buttoning up her uniforms.

_Ma'am._ He was so stunned by the turn of events that was the only word that came out of his mouth. Perhaps he could-

"Clear."

Nicolas's thought blinked back into present. He peered over to Nance, who gave him a nod, his light machine gun ready at the hip, covering the threat axis.

"Milady, this way please-"

Lady C.C. walked briskly past him, the sound of her heels echoed in the empty corridors.

"Milady, please let us-" He quickened his steps to catch up.

"I can handle myself just fine," she replied without pause, but then the pace slowed. "Oh? Do you not think I can fight?" Lady C.C. snickered.

"Ah…no, that was not-"Nicolas stuttered.

"I have led armies across the field of battles," she resumed her brisk pace, "just because I don't like it doesn't necessary mean that I am not good at it…like I have demonstrated earlier."

Nicolas kept his silence; somehow he got the vibe that Lady C.C. was not talking to anyone in his team. But what she said was true; looking back over to the twisted mingles of bodies; before anyone had a chance to shoulder their weapons, Lady C.C. replaced the magazine of her sub-machinegun fluidly, released the bolt with practiced ease and urged the team onward, without batting an eye.

The belligerent sentries greeted them with relief, the Federations had infiltrated all over the level through service access, the numerous corps and the sporadic gunfire accentuated that fact.

"Sergeant major," Lady C.C. intoned quietly, "keep in mind what I told you about the Viceroy." Her hand rested right above the door access, waiting for his response.

Nicolas bowed obediently, "Yes, milady, I will obey your command."

She gave a curt nod, but pause in midstride, "I dislike people who sounded like a pesky old wench, Lelouch," Lady C.C. spat, her hand pressed irritably on the door switch. "Would you seriously think that I will harm my sister-in-law?" A slight amusement entered her otherwise detached tone before she stepped through the open doorway.

********

Nunnally bit down on her lip, drawing a shuddering breath in an attempt to suppress the growing tremor from overtaking her limbs.

_Mother, grant me strength. Grant me courage enough to stop Onii-sama from becoming the monster he was not,_ she prayed silently.

The sound of open doors caused her to flinch noticeably. She held the Key of Damocles high in the air, with both of her thumbs holding down on the trigger, lest those soldiers try anything foolish.

"Please don't try anything foolish." She tried her best to sound calm but failed miserably. "I just wanted to talk to the Emperor."

"What you are doing _is_ foolish." A cold, unexpected voice pierced through the quietness.

"C-C-Two san?" Nunnally swallowed. "Is Onii-sama with you?" Nunnally asked with uncertainty.

"Yes," there are something laced within her tone, was it contempt or pity? "He is."

"C-Two san, please leave Damocles at once, me and Onii-sama have something very important to discuss."

The shuffling of feet and equipments announced the departure of soldiers and then came the slow, measured steps over the stone floor.

"Onii-sama, you are there, aren't you?"

No answer, but the steps are coming closer.

She brought the Key within her embrace, "I know you're here for the Key of Damocles, but I cannot hand it to you. I can no longer sit by idly and watch you bring forth destruction to the world." She summoned all her resolve, her courage and even her desire to open her window to her soul and show her brother that she meant every word that she said.

And standing in front of her, was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen.

********

"C-Two san?" Nunnally stuttered.

[She overcame the Geass by her own will?]

"Yes." Now out of her own amazement, C.C. took two steps closer to the crippled girl.

"Where…where is Onii-sama?" the young girl asked, her eyes gleaming. "I have been waiting for his arrival-" she clinched the scepter-like detonator closer.

C.C. stopped mere feet away from her, glaring down at her coldly, "So you can do what?"

Nunnally was taken aback by the coldness, but then she raised her chin purposefully, "so the world would have peace."

[C-Two, wait-]

Before C.C. realized what happen, her arm lashed out like a striking serpent, and slapped across the younger girl's shock stricken face, hard. The sudden rush of fury was unexpected but welcoming.

[C-Two!]

"What-" The younger girl's eyes widened in shock, one hand rubbing her now swollen cheek.

"Silence!" C.C. snarled. "You- you of all people should've known him better!" the accusation came out like a spit.

"I-" The light shaded purples were brimming with tears.

"Some petty men fed you with petty words and you bought into it so easily," she spat. "For all the blind men and women that I have encountered, you are the most brainless."

[Stop this-]

"I am not done yet!" Her voice was rising. "Did you not have the slightest clue how much pain and heartache that he had suffered for you? That this suicidal finale is how you repay years of his painstaking care? This is how you repay his love?" C.C. was shouting near the end. The tinkling sensation underneath the scalp enthralled her. It had been too long since her last emotional outburst and she took pleasure by the sheer intensity.

[C-Two…] Even Lelouch seem awed by her fierceness.

The wheelchair-bound girl doubled over as if punched in the belly. The sob that escaped her petite hand sounded both heart torn and agonizing. "I am sorry, I am so sorry…" Her voice was muffled by the still covered hand. "Please forgive me, onii-sama, I didn't know you have suffered so-so much for my sake. I don't want you to- my gosh!" Her hand reached for C.C.'s desperately. "What happened to onii-sama? C-Two san, please tell me onii-same is ok, please tell me that I didn't turn onii-sama into…into that…" Her cheeks were moist by tears, her eyes pleading.

[For God's sake, C-Two-]

"What did you see?" Although her tone was still aloof, the glare in her eyes was diminishing.

"Um…image-images of you…and onii-sama, otuo-sama and okaa-sama. There were others…" Nunnally's unfocused eyes still gleam with tears. But then her feature twisted into one of horror. "Oh my God, what have I done?"

"What Schneizel onii-sama nearly coursed you into doing," C.C. amended. The contempt she had on "onii-sama" didn't go without notice. "Don't think too highly of yourself."

"I have activated the release trigger…" the younger girl confessed in a mush tone, unable to look up.

"So I heard."

[Would you stop bashing her already? She has had enough for one day, if you need to blame someone-]

"Of course I blame you," she snapped. "Not you," she peered at the startled young girl. "If you were to keep Nunnally in the loop from the start, none of you would be in this shithole right now."

"Are you, are you talking to onii-sama?" Nunnally ventured hesitantly.

"Yes," C.C. sighed. "As nagging as ever. Before you ask, yes, he has already forgiven you and no, you cannot stay behind with the Key."

"But-"

C.C. kneeled down so she can look at the young girl level-eyed. "It does not befit the future empress of Britannia to have herself blown to particles." She smiled lightly. Her hand wrapped over Nunnally's that held the Key of Damocles and gently interlaced their fingers over the scepter. She bowed her thumb until theirs was touching and in one swift shove, nudged Nunnally's off and with hers firmly on the trigger.

"No," Nunnally exclaimed. But C.C. already had the scepter firmly in hand.

[What the hell are you doing!?]

"I didn't think it will come to this…" she muttered. "Sergeant Major," C.C. barked over her shoulder. The man appeared out of nowhere before the stone path. "Take the Viceroy back to the landing bay," she commanded.

"I can deactivate the switch," Nunnally blurted out in panic. "Schneizel onii-sama taught me how."

"There is no turning back when the switch was undone. He had anticipated yours and Lelouch's intention. I doubt we could even leave this chamber without triggering the bomb." C.C. leaned down and wiped tears off the younger girl's cheek. "Go back to Lelouch and let me take care of the rest."

"No, it is not supposed to end like this- I don't want this-" Nunnally struggled futilely even as the soldier heaved her over his shoulder.

"Milady, perhaps I can-"Nicolas offered.

"You cannot," C.C. affirmed. "This is my wish, do this and I will hold the vows of the Bristols fulfilled."

The man visibly struggled with half a dozen emotions before the gunfire out made him relented. "Wish you well, milady"

"C-Two san, C-Two san, nooooo-" Nunnally wept brokenly and watched her savior wave goodbye at her with a wan smile.

"The lineage of Geass ends today," C.C. whispered, watching the twin figures disappeared through the doorway.

********

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Lelouch seethed, his hands balled into fists of rage…or was it fear? He couldn't tell which one was which. When he came to, he was standing in front of a large painting with C.C. standing beside him. The hazy memory of something dark and brooding still haunted him. It took him little time to realize that he was watching on from C.C.'s perspective. And he did not like the direction where she was taking it.

"What I do best," C.C. replied without looking over.

"How could you be so sure?" Lelouch demanded. "How do you know that the bomb cannot be deactivated?"

"Would you bet Nunnally's life on it?" C.C. looked over her shoulder. "You wouldn't be this naïve, would you? That Schneizel will let the two of you have a chance to work it out?" When there was no reply, she resumed her steps on the marble floor, with Lelouch trudging close behind.

"But it doesn't have to be you," Lelouch protested. "It could be that Bristol guy or anyone of my-"

"No," C.C. stated firmly. "This would be a fitting end for the Witch of Britannia."

That caused Lelouch to stumble in his footing, "End? Ho-How? Why? Wha-what about our child?"

She stopped abruptly. "Should never be born," C.C.'s voice cracked, her features fell. "I don't want to see yet another child tormented by the Geass, especially ours, Lelouch! I can't bear to put an end to our child just like I did to Mao!"

Lelouch was thoroughly confused. What had brought this on? Didn't they just profess their…feelings to each other in this very place? Had that been a dream after all?

"But you don't know that," Lelouch blurred out.

"And you don't know it wouldn't!" C.C. snapped back, tears brimming.

"C-Two…" Lelouch tried to offer his comforting hands but C.C. drew out of reach.

"Your…affection for me made me happy," C.C. whispered. "Very happy for as long as I could remember. Because I knew they are genuine and not from some illusions out of Geass." She met his eyes. "I've made my choice," she turned away suddenly and began her brisk pace once more.

"Wait just a minute," Lelouch made an attempt to grab at her hand, but C.C. shook it away.

"I forbid you to do this to me witch," Lelouch screamed. The sudden outburst caused C.C. to stop cold in her movements. "You will not leave my side again, not without my permission!" His features fell then. "No more sacrifice," he hissed in agony. "Not even at my expense."

"What an ego-"

"Stop this already," he sighed. His head leaned backward in resignation, after a few moments, his eyes open in frustration. "What is it with you and self sacrifice? Let's not even mention the hundreds of times that had happened before my lifetime. You were willing to sacrifice yourself so Mao won't give me away. And you offered yourself in exchange for my safety just earlier today. Was my pledge not enough to assure you now that you need to blow yourself up at the very first opportunity?" he demanded.

Her gaze of silence only infuriated him further.

"You could be doing this for any numbers of reasons, but you know what? I really don't care. If this is what you really wanted, then you shall receive." He stumped away from her and then faded from her view.

********

"That was easy," C.C. murmured with content, but the stray tear rolling down her cheek was anything but. She knew it would be difficult, but her newly awakened emotions almost made it unbearable. It would soon be over, she promised herself. The look in Kallen eyes and the fondness conveyed by their joint hands were enough to finalize her design. For someone as damaged and tainted as she was, not even Lelouch could spare enough love to overcome her darkness – at least that was what she wanted to believe. Her free hand came over her abdomen, and prayed fervently that her child would forgive her selfishness, that he or she would understand her reason behind this-

Flash of illuminations caused her to look overhead. That must have been the Chinese reinforcements that the General was telling her about. She looked down at the Key of Damocles and at up again toward the rumbling footsteps outside. It felt like déjà vu all over again. How many times had she been contemplating her foolishness while waiting for her impending doom? No, she corrected herself. This time was different. This time she found the person she had been looking for her entire existence and she was able to return that love by her own volition-

The elaborately carved double door swung open and the Federation soldiers poured in, weapons leveled at her. A middle-aged man, presumably the commander, walked through the parting crowd. C.C. recognized Hong Gu as he approached with his body guards.

"Milady," the Chinese general greeted her with a terse nod.

"General," C.C. replied impassively.

"Milady, we wish you no harm, all that we required was the Key of Damocles and the means to disarm the warheads."

At least he was straightforward.

"But of course, General, all you need to do is ask," C.C. smiled thinly. She offered the scepter with her extended hand.

Hong Gu's eyes widened, drew his sword and behind the covers of his men.

"Fire!"

.

.

.

.

.

C.C. shut her eyes and waited for her deliverance, her body cringed for the inevitable.

The foyer erupted into a thunderous storm.

The bone crushing pain that she expected from the hail of gunfire didn't come. Instead, her shuttered vision was shrouded by a darker shadow. The loud, sickening sounds of impacting flesh were muffle by-

No!

Her eyes snapped open, and stared into the fiery glint of her beloved.

"What-"

Lelouch leaned in and crushed his lips with hers, robbing her words. It only took her an instant for her arms to wind about his neck, but he caught her right hand, the one holding the damned scepter and wrapped over it.

Then he recaptured her mouth and kissed her again with the same passion that was reciprocated. She was certain that without the "distractions" at the moment he would have push her down on the stone floor and devoured her then.

"…when we are done here witch," he snapped spitefully, breathing hard, between kisses. "…I will have you all to myself." Lelouch broke the kiss. "And this time no one can deny me."

C.C. was trying to catch her breath, the exhilaration of seeing him again made her lightheaded. "But what about Nunnally?" she asked dazedly. "What about her future?"

"Not at the expense of you," he seethed. "Or my child."

"You are such a fool," she croaked, her voice cracked. "You will regret this one day." But she leaned in and kissed him fully, while the dancing dark curtain behind them soaked up all the hailstorm.

"Promise me," Lelouch uttered hoarsely, after their fervent kiss, "no more sacrifice."

C.C. gazed up into his gleaming eyes, nodded once, a thin smile formed at her swollen lips. "Another contract?"

Lelouch smirked back. "It should be rewarded by my outstanding track record."

She feint contemplation, but at the last moment, gave him a light peck on the side of his mouth. "It is done," she beamed.

"So it is." He picked up their joint hand that held the Key of Damocles. "Shall we?"

********

_Such trouble that you have wrought for me, Nunnlly._ That was what Lelouch told her sister in a not-so-pleasant tone, his stony face betrayed no emotion. Nunnally burst in tears then, chanting endless apologies until she was carried off to the last waiting transport.

_I entrust Nunnally in your care._ The dark cloak spewed from his back formed into shapes of chiropteran wing, it quivered once and unfolded itself slowly. The pair of beaming ruby focused on her. _I need to go to her._ He didn't have to explain who "she" was. Y_ou have never failed me, Q One._

She could only nod. Her eyes sting with tears. After everything she had done to him, Lelouch still considered her to be his Q One. That was enough for her. It ought to be enough. That was what she kept on telling herself, after watching his departing form through the open ramp, after Nunnally collapsed with exhaustion in her embrace. And even now, looking on through the foggy window at the retreating sky fortress, she wondered if she could have done more for him.

"We have to go back to Onii-sama, please, Kallen-san, I beg you," Nunnally pleaded. Her hands were gripping at her arms so hard she was sure to get bruises.

Kallen brought the frighten girl back into her embrace, who was now crying fully between sobs. "Have faith Nunnally." She stroked her curly hair gently, trying desperately to still her own tremors. "We must have faith in him and what he believes in." She had decided then, if nothing else, that she would continue his legacy, even at the expense of-

_I need to go to her._ He didn't have to explain who "she" was. Moments before Nunnally was carried in by the soldiers, Lelouch woke suddenly by his own accord. . The hand she was holding twitched slightly, before his red gleaming eyes snapped open. Everyone backed away from the gurney except her as the black mist emanating from his body once more.

"Look!" someone exclaimed.

Kallen didn't have to follow the sound of the voice, because she was already staring at it. The shining speck of magenta appeared at the bottom of Damocles. For a few brief seconds it simply glowed in place, gaining radiance and luminosity, but just as quickly, blinked symmetrically in all directions. The blinding sphere of F.L.E.I.J.A. consumed everything in its path and crumbled it to atoms.

In the aftermath of cheers and tears, Kallen knew, without the benefit of the doubt that the pain in her heart and the tears in her eyes were a testament of her love and respect for the Demon King and his Queen.

--------

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Hello everyone. I hope you feel that your patience is rewarded with the longer chapter. The credit goes to Hiroshi Mori and Mamoru Oshii for writing and making such a wonderful anime as Sky Crawler. The concept somehow blended seamlessly with the story. (So yeah, my excuse this time for being late was because of the massive edits that I've done after watching the anime :P) Many thanks to rawrchelle for the beta, I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass in any way or form.

Recommend: For best viewing pleasure, set your width to ½.

------------

Chapter 8

------------

"Were you jealous?"

"Hmm?" C.C. toyed with his fingers absentmindedly. Both snuggled in each other's embrace while staring at the dawning horizon.

"Back then on Damocles, were you jealous of Kallen? Was that why you decided to stay behind?" Lelouch nuzzled her hairs gently.

She didn't answer him at first, but she let go of the hand and moved it from his abdomen toward the chest and paused over his heart. His eyes fluttered close at the small dances that she made with her fingertips. The heat from her palm was most welcomed beneath the cool sea breeze. In fact, her entire length was radiating such pleasurable warmth that he didn't care much about anything else – at the crook of his arm, at his side. She was so considerate that she even spared her thigh to cover his private parts.

When he regained his consciousness, the first thing that he saw was her infuriating smile. And before either one could voice a single word, he shoved her back and pinned her down on the soft grass. True to his words, he had her all to himself.

The ferocious consummation paved way to the calming peace that they both shared with wordless joy. Their climax brought them to a new level of intimacy. The sweltering lust and the eternal destitute that they both possessed united as one at their culmination, the ultimate union of both body and soul. He could felt her light presence at the back of his mind, like a tranquil buoyancy just beyond his own consciousness, never intrusive, poised patiently for his consent before crossing.

The field of stars was revealed to him once again before his drowsy eyes. His own hand came up and laced with hers. The answer was not really important-

"Not so much as jealousy." Her breath tickled his skin. "More like consolation knowing that her feelings for you were genuine."

"And that was enough for you to leave me be?" Lelouch peered down at her, feigning disbelief.

She looked up at him with that mischievous smile of hers, "Old habit dies hard, I was self-centered."

"Not everything that you did was selfish." Lelouch stroke her face gently with the back of his hand, "at least the Bristols didn't think so."

"They were deceived," C.C. frowned, "I didn't do anything that warrants such allegiance."

"I beg to differ milady," Lelouch mocked with good humor which earned him a smack on the arm.

Then his eyes turned serious. "There were many that were touched by your bravery…myself included."

"You?" She was genuinely shocked.

[How could I not?] The curtain parted at the snap of his fingers. It was his turn to smile crookedly at her. [You didn't think I was out in the oblivion this whole time, did you?]

[This is…] C.C. was speechless. Hundreds of canvases were decorated meticulously in this new wing of Memory Museum. "You…you gone through them all?" she finally uttered.

Lelouch nodded, his demeanor turned solemn. "You are the bravest woman I've ever known."

"That's not-" Her features dropped, but Lelouch would not let her do that now.

"We all have our vices, as you have witnessed mine." He tilted her chin up and looked into her sodden orbs. "It was because of you that I have vanquished my demon. It was because you that I have found my true path. I will not let yourself or anyone else deprives you from what you deserved."

C.C. acknowledged by pulling him closer. But she added with mirth, "I think you were just saying it so you could woo me over."

"What can I say?" Lelouch chuckled. "I like older women, especially the ones that possessed immortality."

That earned him another smack on his arm.

"How long do you think it has been?" Lelouch asked, still smiling.

"It had been four days since I came about and I have no bearing prior to that." Her palm resumed its position over his heart.

"Adam and Eve?" Lelouch suddenly burst out laughing at the thought, looking around.

"Fitting," she smirked at him, "but not quite."

"Why wouldn't it? We now possess the fruit of good and evil. The world see me as the Demon King and you as my queen, this is so appropriate." Lelouch was delighted.

"And what do you plan on doing, my dear Adam," C.C. snorted lightly, but decided to indulge him.

"All in due course my lovely Eve," Lelouch smirked, the wheels turning in his head while he stared at the first beam of rising sun, embracing her full. "All in due course."

********

"There it is again."

Yamasaki rolled his eyes and snorted with frustration. His shift partner, Saito had been telling him about this phantom operation conducted by the Imperials for the past few days, everything since air patrol shot down an Imperial oceanic patrol craft.

"I am telling you, something is going on out there," Saito insisted.

Yamasaki sighed in defeat. "Do you know what is out that way?" He tried to suppress his impatience but failing. They went over the data recording, but he saw nothing but electronic noises and sensor ghosts.

"Of course, I did. It's a series of island chain."

"You meant sand bars?"

"Islands," his friend insisted stubbornly.

"Fine, islands, but the largest one no more than three square kilometers, now tell me, Saito, what can one do on an island only three square kilometers? It wasn't even on the map." He sighed inwardly again; he hoped this was the last time that they wasted their energy on this pointless argument.

"There are a lot of things they could do, like…like a staging area, eh…refueling point…em-"

"Saito, please," he groaned. "If you haven't been following the news lately," he narrowed his eyes, "let me tell you what was going on around the world. The Imperials are now embroiled in a bitter civil war ever since the Demon King was obliterated with the Damocles almost two months ago. The Chinese Federation, although they withdrew from the UFN because of the Damocles incident, it is still our ally fighting against Britannia on the European front, and as of this week, advancing into the occupied territories. So tell me again, Saito, why would the Imperials have anything to do there, seven hundred kilometers off the mainland?" He arched his brow.

"…"

"And to alleviate your doubt if you still have any, don't you think the AWACs over at Kanto would pick up any bandits even if the Imperials were flying below our coverage?"

"…"

"Don't mope, Saito," Yamasaki teased his friend, "you knew as well as I do why we got stuck here on this damn island, manning this antique." He waited for him to look up his direction, "because you can't drink for shit," he laughed, in which Saito also smirked. "Remember the last time that you punch-"

BEEP.

Both men froze in mid-stride and turned toward the offending instrument.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP…

"See, I told you!" Saito threw him the dirty look, their training kicked into gear.

Yamasaki had already picked up the Hot Line. "Radar contacts! Bearing zero-eight-seven, range six-four-six kilometers. Numerous contacts, count- my God, count four-one-nine and increasing, course two-five-two, speed five-five-six KPH." He worked his dials to transmitting the contact data to the regional air-defense headquarters, and soon more people were watching the electronic drama unfolded. Then his screen went white.

"I plotted eight, possibly nine jammers, bearing zero-four-zero to zero-five-zero," Saito said over his shoulder, "very powerful ones, estimate we have stand-off jammers."

Contacts are lost for the moment, Yamasaki did a mental calculation, with their equipments, they could overcome the jamming in about ten minutes…but a lot could happen in ten minutes…

"I hope we have enough to stop them," Saito said without turning.

Yamasaki didn't answer. Even if they managed to pull all the forces that were currently fighting in Europe, what sort of damage would the Imperial have inflicted upon the cities and how many civilians would have suffered?

********

Jeremiah clenched his teeth again as the low flying bomber plunged unexpectedly that made his stomach flip and rebel. He took a shuddering breath and was grateful for the oxygen mask, for he whimpered slightly as the aircraft went through another pocket of turbulence.

"My lord, we'll be reaching the drop zone in ten minutes," the pilot announced over the intercom. "Please proceed to the capsule."

Jeremiah got up with wobbly feet following the crew chief. After he was situated in the drop pod all he could think of was his Majesty's last words.

_Should anything happen to me, Jeremiah…seek out C-Two and swear your allegiance to her in my stead. _His emperor's intense stare quelled any objections that he had before he turned himself in to his brother.

_Even if she decides to assume the throne, _the ninety-ninth emperor continued, _safeguard and defend her from all enemies, and serve her until the end_. _She is my will._

But before he could fully carry out his Majesty's last will, the Knight of Zero – Suzaku Kururugi, decided to carry out what he still could with Zero Requiem, essentially a half-hearted, partial implementation of what was doomed to fail. Despite his fiercest objection, the coronation was facilitated without his presence, and three days later, the formal Baron of Sheffield declared the crowning illegitimate and the rebellions began in earnest. Many of the nobles and their generals who were stripped of their privileges and powers formed into an alliance and became the heart of the insurgency. Furthermore, the rift between him and Suzaku had widened tremendously with his refusal to support him with Nunnally's ascension to the throne.

Granted, the little girl was the daughter to the late Lady Marianne and sister to Emperor Lelouch, and Zero Requiem was formulated solely for her to assume the throne. But the outcome of the battle had already deviated so much from what was envisioned. She was now manipulated like a mere puppet to the powers that be, not even mentioning his Majesty's standing will. The ensuing discord greatly hampered the suppression effort, and the uprising flared up like wild fires. As it was, Suzaku was able to sway the Army because his closeness to the Empress and his prowess over the battlefield, while Jeremiah commanded the Navy and the Air Force. To make the matter worse, UFN seized this opportunity by attacking alongside the European borders, further destabilizing the already weakened regime.

His search for Lady C.C. had already begun at the conclusion of hostility in Japan but because of the uprisings and the invasions, a bulk of his resources had to be diverted to contain the threats. After nearly two months of futile efforts on both fronts, when he was about to give up hope, a coded message reached him at his command bunker.

_Courage derives not from bravery but confidence, _

_Confidence comes only from faith,_

_Faith is awarded to only those who were loyal._

He knew right then it was what he was looking for. Less than half a dozen people had full access to the after action report of the entire incident on Damocles and he had gone through every page. Although he didn't remember the last phrase ever being mentioned on any of the reports…

It took him forty-eight painstaking hours before he could assemble enough assets from the already low reserve pool, and inevitably a call from Suzaku Kururgi.

_Gottwald, why was I not informed of this operation sooner?_ Suzaku had asked with annoyance. _You have allocated a considerable amount of forces from the European Theater in the hope of unbalance the UFN in the Pacific, it seems like a waste of valuable resources._

_We can always bombard their citie-_

_Out of the question! _Suzaku barked, losing his composure. _I have said it time and again, and this is also her Majesty's wish, we will NOT attack UFN cities under any circumstances!_

_And yet we let UFN attacking ours? _Jeremiah bit back other venomous retorts. Suzaku didn't answer him but his goal was accomplished. He and his powerful Lancelot Albion will hold down the European front while he reclaimed her ladyship. Since any major troop movements into the area would only invite attentions and inevitably endanger his charge, he also enlisted the help from a certain SAS Sergeant who he knew he could trust in this particular matter.

Bristol and his handpicked crews were inserted to the pickup zone twenty-four hours after he received the message. Just prior to his own departure, he was informed by his intelligence chief through unofficial channel that SAS had deployed an entire regiment into the area without order twelve hours after Bristol confirmed "objective" secured. All attempts to contact Bristol were met with silence until he received one call on his cell phone.

"Come."

There was no mistaken who it was. That single word compelled him to board the nearest transport that took him to the closest airbase and to that end, into an infiltration pod that will deliver him to his emperor.

"Five seconds, good luck, My Lord," a detached voice came over the intercom. The indicator lights above his face turned from red, to yellow, finally, green and then the floor was pulled from under his feet.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jeremiah and his remaining staff followed hastily behind the SAS detachment that was there to collect them. Two of suffered concussions and had to be left behind with the medics. One was killed when his drop pod ricocheted against a palm tree and split in half by the razor sharp volcanic rocks. He himself was still trying to recover from the adrenaline shock while coordinating the aerial battle that was now underway.

The rugged terrain led them toward a torrential waterfall in the distance. Along the way, heavy weapon emplacements and camouflaged missile batteries scattered across the palm tree growths. The blooming of the waterfalls were making communication difficult so he left his staff at one of the local command post and forged ahead with his escorts. They proceed to the foot of the waterfall, a under hang beneath the downpour and entered through a lighted cavern. The narrow tunnel soon took him into a spacious cleft; the rocks muffled the rumblings on the other side.

It was filled with men and equipments. Large displays with tactical and strategic information were constantly been updated. Stations were arrayed in clusters with men and women relaying orders and instructions. The humming of generators were the only differential from his own command center.

Bristol appeared before his eyes. "My Lord, his Majesty is waiting for you."

His anticipation flared exponentially. He had wondered countless times whether or not if he was hallucinating for hearing that command. They were soon joined by four other SAS operatives and head deeper into the grotto. Soon, only he and Bristol emerged from the tightened pathway into something resembling a rock garden with a natural skylight. And there, his charge, the man that he swore his loyalty to, the man that bared the future of the Empire was gazing at the passing clouds.

"Your Majesty!" Jeremiah exclaimed. He half ran half stumbled, dropped down to both knees before the granite steps, his head bowed in shame and whimpered, "I have failed you." He felt disgraced, for all the trust that his Majesty placed in him, he couldn't even execute a simple will. Instead, he got sucked into a position where he himself could have prevented. He was only thinking about his future. The coded transmission that he received now hit him with full force. He lacked faith and thus he was disloyal. The humiliation was so vast that he almost wanted to draw his pistol and finish himself off right there and then.

"Many people have failed me over the years Jeremiah," he heard. "You have yet to join their ranks."

"Your Majesty…?" His head came up, clearly confused. Lady C.C. appeared next with his Majesty, holding his hand and guiding him to the only chair on the higher platform.

"From what I gathered," his lord smirked; looking down at the woman now chose his laps as her seat and lay slothfully on his shoulder. "You held out against Suzaku admirably. Not many could say the same, certainly not those rotten nobles and opportunists who shored up his cause."

"You have too much confidence in me-" Jeremiah stammered.

"Jeremiah," Lelouch resounded. His purple hues, together with Lady C.C.'s golden orbs were staring into his soul. "Self pity does not become you. I want my orange, not a self loathing, molding strawberry."

Jeremiah looked up into his Majesty's measuring eyes, stood up slowly, straightened his tunic and bowed deeply. "Orange is at his Majesty's and her highness's bidding."

"Hmm…" Lelouch's grin grew, his chin rested idly on Lady C.C. head. "Now just how quickly can we crush this insurrection?"

********

Kaguya Sumeragi surveyed the men and women seated beside her in the humongous room. A few looked deep in thoughts, but most wore a blank expression on their side of the conference table. The four bodyguards accompanying the envoys were fidgeting nervously at every noise.

_You reap what you sow._

The thought came to her mind. She didn't want to be here. She didn't want to chair the UFN again when she resigned her office a month ago in protest over the invasion of Britannia. She tried, in vain to advocate peace between the two superpowers amongst the UFN member nations. But after the civil war broke out in Britannia, all they saw was a longtime rival embroiled in turmoil and an opportunity to reclaim the territories that were once lost. It only took Li Xingke five minutes to set off the debate and casted vote from for Chinese Federation to swing in favor for the "expedition." The same man she and her aides suspected to be the mastermind behind of the Tokyo Munity.

Every investigating effort was stalled by bureaucratic red tapes and the timings were just too perfect for him to recommence hostility against the Empire. She understood from the military aspect of attacking your opponents when they were off balance, but by doing so they also withered away their best chance to normalize a peaceful liaison with the Empire. Despite her fervent objection, the Council passed the motion for the invasion with overwhelming majority, even under the threat of her resignation.

The passing of the resolution left her disheartened and made her realize the true color of these men and women, who referred themselves as "politicians." They were not interested in shaping a better future or maintaining world peace. Instead, all they could see was how much advantage and benefit they could gain from the chaos. Those who initially opposed the invasion changed their strides midway through the deliberation, deciding that they should also "see the light."

There was not a single minister present on the day she left her office, with the exception of her staff and Ohgi Kaname, were there to see her off. The usual people who used to work with her every day were all coincidentally absent. She expended whatever political influence that she still garnered and personal sway that she had with Tianzi to relocate some of the prisoners UFN captured from the Second Battle of Tokyo – namely Lloyd Asplund and his adjutants, people who possessed the knowledge to make the terrible tools for war, but to no avail.

The invasion progressed just like Li Xingke had projected. Caught looking at the wrong directions, the defending Imperial forces buckled under the strain and were forced to give up ground. In fact, the outcome of the operation developed so well, the Black Knights needed to commit additional troops to preserve their flanks and keep on the momentum. In three weeks, the Black Knights pushed the Imperials back to as far as central Siberia. Everyone expect nothing but victory.

Then one televised broadcast changed all that.

It was seven days after the massive aerial battle that took everyone by surprise but was later deemed as nothing more than a diversion for the Imperials to relieve pressure on their current fronts. Although she was no longer the chairwoman and member of the UFN council, she was still the minister of foreign affairs with Japan and she was going through her daily briefing with her staff when another staffer slammed open the door and rushed to turn on the wall unit.

And Kaguya's heart stumbled. She heard a noise resembling her own but couldn't tell if it was a sob or a moan and her vision blurred looking at the dear face of Lelouch Vi Britannia on the giant view screen.

He was talking but she could not discern its meaning, all she could think of was the longing and the regret on those sleepless nights imagining him being alive.

"…committed treason against the empire have been condemned and executed. To the cowards of United Federation of Nations, your days of reckoning are numbered. The Holy Britannia Empire will not tolerate his territory being marched upon, his citizens being subjugated and the kingdom being defiled. This is the consequence of your futility."

His audacious gaze vanished and was replaced by half a dozen smaller pictures. She recognized two in the green-monotone night vision views, a bigger one in wireframe view, two in pitch black and another one with legends and arrows. It didn't make any sense to her, but she knew that something extraordinary was about to happen. The movements in the wireframe view caught her eyes, as she looked closer, the larger humanoid objects were accompanied by the smaller patrons and vehicle of various shape and sizes. They didn't look to be-

Then the connecting lines disintegrated. Individual wire that was part of battle frames, pilots, soldiers, trucks or tanks flew apart. The deadly glow of fiery spheres illuminated the other screens. The locations changed but the outcome was the same, countless deaths flashed before her eyes. Just when she began to feel sick, Lelouch reappeared on the display.

"By my order, the forth and the sixth Shock Army have flanked and encircled the remnants of your battered forces. Those interned as prisoners of war will be treated with accordance with appropriate conventions. However," his eyes narrowed, "the following people must be yield to the closest Imperial outpost." The list appeared on a split screen, and the first few names were Lloyd Asplund, Cecile Croomy, and the list went on. "All military units within the Imperial border are to remain stationary and prepare to be disarmed. Any unauthorized movements will be considered to be a further act of war and such unit will be destroyed without mercy." His eyes grew harder still. "We have thus far refrained from attacking your population centers but that will soon change. If those terms are not met forty-eight hours from now, the Empire will declare and wage unlimited war against the UFN. You have seen what I can do, what I have done, if you so wish, I can do more still. The choice is yours, choose wisely."

The screen went blank and whatever regular programming came on but her room was in a deathly stillness. Her shaking hands dropped from her lips and before she could even clear her throat her phones started ringing.

That was two weeks ago. The members of the council gathered at her residence and practically begged for her return as the Chairwoman, largely due to her prior associations with Lelouch but mainly because they lost contact with Li Xingke when the Imperial launched their counter offensive. As appalling as their intentions were, she returned with great reluctance just so more lives could be spared-

Her breath hitched and the limbs froze. Just to the far side of the long conference table, at the Imperial side of the room, Lelouch strode in elegantly his ensemble of bodyguards. Everyone from the UFN delegation scrambled to get their special visors on. Someone shook her out of her daze and offered a visor to her, in which she put on clumsily. Dressed in his emblematic white wardrobe, Lelouch sat down with equal grace and stared her in the eyes.

"How are you?" she blurted out, while ignoring all the disapproving glares around her. Although they were separated by almost forty-feet of space, but to her, he was close enough to touch, versus the eternal separation that used to be.

Lelouch tilted his head to one side and looked on almost curiously. "Not very pleasant at the moment." His tone was genial, but his expression was anything but. "All things considered."

Kaguya swallowed hard, blinking back angry tears and cleared her throat. "The United Federation of Nations wishes nothing more than bringing a peaceful resolution to this unfortunate tragedy-"

"The UFN will deliver to us the living bodies of every single person who had a role in handling and abusing our personnel while under your custody," Lelouch interrupted coldly. "Those guilty of the crimes will face our justice."

"What crimes do you speak of?" Kaguya asked with dread.

"Does the UFN not consider rape and torture a crime?"

"Those were harsh accusations. In addition, the Empire cannot dictate our internal affairs. Those responsible will be trial by jurors and be punished by our code of laws," one minister challenged.

"Is it your desire to wage full scale war with the Holy Britannia Empire?"

"Wait a minute-"

"Because if those people are not delivering to us by week's end, you will be." Lelouch inclined forward on his seat in a predatory manner. "You may have mistakenly overestimated your bargaining power in this matter."

"This is not a negotiation." Ohgi stood up, his eyes glared venom. "Lelouch, we will not be ploy of your games any longer. You who caused so much heartache and sufferings should be the one who atone for your wrong doings," Ohgi accused pointedly.

The murmur of assent echoed about the room.

Lelouch leaned back into his plush chair. His gaze turned to the finger that was drawing lazy circles around the rim of the crystal cup in front of him and droned, "Who is this man that is talking to me right now?" His eyes narrowed with his chin hoist high above, without looking up from his finger playing. The murmurs die off in an instance.

"The world has had enough of your treacherous schemes, all we want is justice!" Ohgi spat from across the table, his fist slammed on the marble top.

"How humorous," Lelouch chuckled without smile. "Hearing this from a man who betrayed his belief, his comrades, and his country."

"What are you talking about?" Ohgi shot back uneasily.

"Everything Japan has, everything the Black knight possessed, the equipments, the organization, the personnel, even the power that you currently weld, who made that possible? You? What have you done in your little pathetic life that you contribute to any of it?" Lelouch stated coldly.

"Of course I-" Ohgi stammered.

"Who made that possible?" Lelouch roared. He shot up from the chair he was sitting and it crashed down with a thunderous clap. All those present flinched, like they were the one been challenged.

"I-" Ohgi went paler than before, looking around for anyone to stand against Lelouch, but they either looked at their shaking hands or away, Kaguya looked on with equal silence.

"If it were not for your betrayal and utter idiocy, the battle of Japan would not have taken place, and the tens of thousands of lives would not have been in vain!"

"It was all your own doing! You are the one who treated everyone as nothing more than a pawn. You the one who brought the whole thing upon to the world," Ohgi tried to match Lelouch's fierceness.

"Part of being a leader is to bear the responsibility when your implementation went poorly, or did you think it was all for fame and glory? Or perhaps it was easier to lay the blame on someone else again?" Lelouch snickered.

"Of course not, I-" Ohgi began but paused, he looked down on the table, hung his head between his shoulders.

"All you ever did was to take credit from someone else's hard work; Kallen's brother, myself, and God know how many countless others. You are the Prime Minister of Japan not because you earned it; because you happened to be the next guy in line. So was the resistance cell, so was the Black Knight. The only thing or person you have ever earned was probably your mistress, and let's not even mention the sadistic way that you lewd her, who was an agent of the enem-"

"Shut up! Shut the fuck up!" Ohgi screamed hysterically, his composure lost at last. He leapt over the table and charged toward Lelouch, whilst everyone looked on with shock.

Before Ohgi was able to cross the middle of the huge conference table, the glass pitcher disappeared before Lelouch and it shattered on Ohgi's face.

The man dropped like a ragdoll and stopped just a few feet from Lelouch on the conference table.

"Such a small price to pay so thousands could rest in peace." Lelouch murmured, but loud enough so everyone could hear it.

The four UFN guards stood dumbstruck by the opposite wall. None of them made any move to stop Ohgi, and no one dared to move him off the table.

Lelouch took a deep breath and peered to one side; two of his personal guards stepped forward to flank him while the third righted the fallen chair and seated their emperor.

"Now with that sack of human flesh out of the way," Lelouch looked at Ohgi's unconscious form, "we can go on with our business." He leaned back into the high-back chair, his fingers laced together and his thumbs tabs methodically.

The UFN guards finally moved away from their assigned spots in response to their counterparts, each pair flanking either side of table, but none came closer to the centerline.

The two Imperials to either side of Lelouch took one step away from their emperor but made no attempt to move forward. The one stood behind Lelouch moved past the two and strode purposely forward until he too was before the centerline. He produced a data chip from his breast pocket and extended it to the two UFN guards in front of him who looked at each other in dread.

"Accept it," Kaguya ordered.

One of them snatched it from the Imperial and made a beeline back to her. Kaguya examined the chip in question for a long while, closed her eyes and sighed in defeat.

_What does it matter now? _

The survivors of that dreadful counterattack finally surrendered to the Imperials at the Siberia Pocket. All attempts to relieve the beleaguered units ended in disaster. More than a quarter million men and women, lost. The spearhead of the Imperials was now marching into the EU cities unopposed. The Chinese Federation withdrew from the UFN and their northern army was decimated at the Battle of Mongol under the full weight of the Imperial might, and was now under constant Imperial interdiction attacks. The fighting force of UFN had essentially been reduced to impotence.

And yet Lelouch called for this meeting, in midst of overwhelming victories.

She opened her strenuous eyes, winced at Ohgi's prone form and gazed at Lelouch, who now rested his chin leisurely on one hand, yawned lazily, waiting.

Without another word, Kaguya inserted the data chip into the terminal and the content of the document made her snap her head up and look at the Britannian emperor.

And everyone seated had the similar response.

"What is the meaning of this?" Kaguya asked guardedly.

Lelouch gazed at them through hooded eyes. He didn't respond to the question for close to a minute, closed his eyes and snorted in annoyance.

"Exactly what it meant, Chairman Sumeragi," he scoffed. "Terms of my surrender."

"But why?"

"The basis does not concern you," Lelouch replied nonchalantly. "But know this," his eyes sharpened, "failure to accept my offer and comply with my term will mean the eradication of the United Federations of Nations." He stood up from his chair. "Forever."

"This is ludicrous," the Chancellor of EU objected. "What you proposed was occupation of our territories."

Lelouch stopped in his track and peered over his shoulder. "Would you prefer that I annex Europe into the Empire, so we don't have to go through with this?"

The man blanched, stumbled weakly back into his seat.

Lelouch waited for two more seconds before resuming his steps, and left the stunned ministers of UFN without another word.

********

"I just wish there is another way," Nunnally sighed wistfully.

Kallen couldn't help but sigh in unison. "If there is, Lelouch would have thought it." She winced as the next rows of prisoners were pushed down into the pit.

"I've seen enough." Nunnally averted her eyes and steered her wheelchair toward the ramp. Then she stopped. "Do you think Onii-sama is still angry at me?" She asked in a small voice, eyes brimmed with tears.

Kallen smiled with as much assurance as she could muster, but her mind drifted back to that fate-binding day.

.

.

.

.

.

The atmosphere in the royal chamber was eerily quiet, not the usual clamoring debates amongst the generals. Suzaku would normally be conducting the proceeding but he was called away to deal with a particular volatile sector. When contact was lost with his unit, so did the communication in and out of the new capital. There were unconfirmed reports that the UFN invasion had been repulsed, some even suggested that the leaders of the rebellion were slain. But just like everything else in the capital, were shrouded in a murky uncertainty.

"So we know of nothing beyond what you just told me?"

"I am afraid not, Your Majesty. All forms of courier confirmation failed to return. We have every reason to believe that we have been cut off deliberately…" The man hesitated.

"What is it general?" Kallen prompted. She already guessed where this is heading and knew what sort of answer these men would receive.

"Your majesty, in light of the recent development, perhaps we should evacuate-"

"Where would we go general?" Nunnally demanded with annoyance. "The country is in ruin. If we abandon the capital now, how could we earn the trust of the people ever again?"

All of them spoke up at once but Nunnally would have none of it. "Absolutely not, general. We will weather this until Suza-the Knight of Zero return-"

"He won't be joining us for a while." Someone announced from behind them.

Kallen's head whipped around so fast she nearly lost her balance. That sound, that voice, it couldn't possibly-

"Onii-sama!" Nunnally exclaimed in sheer joy. Her wheelchair started to move toward the lone figure by the chamber doors but stopped. Kallen had been with Lelouch long enough to realize the cold fury that was about to be unleash upon them.

"Leave us," he intoned coldly.

His words brooked no arguments. Whatever that people wanted to say died in its track and everyone with the exception of Nunnally and Kallen fled the room in face of the Demon King's impromptu return.

"Onii-sama-"

"Seventeen thousand eight hundred sixty-five dead, twenty-one thousand nine hundred seventy wounded, more three hundred thousand civilians displaced. That-" he paused for emphasis, "was the feat of your failed reign. Nunnally Vi Britannia, it seems that you are every puppet master's favorite toy."

"Lelouch, you've been unfair-" Kallen started.

"You think this is harsh?" Lelouch raised his voice. "Then try and explain to those who lost their sons and daughters and loved ones. Try and explain how their beloved Empress fucked this one up so royally that many innocent lives had to perish because of her idiocy!"

Nunnally burst out crying. Kallen hurried over to her side at the same time glared at Lelouch. "How could you be so heartless? Suzaku was the one who staged the whole thing."

"Of course he is, but the decision to accept the throne was entirely her own." He walked toward the windows. "Making decisions were easy." Lelouch kept his gaze at the smoking ruins in the distance. "But living by the consequences of your decisions is something that you'll have to contend with."

Kallen kept her eyes on him; traced his every line with the glowing light in the distance. Remembering his habitual movements while thinking, how his fingers entwined and played…Lelouch span around and walked toward them. Kallen ducked her gaze to focus on calming down Nunnally. She heard him stop feet away from them.

"My only fallacy was believing that I could shield you from the atrocity and the cruelness in this world, if I were to lay out my plan impeccable," he sighed. "And look at where it got you."

Nunnally reached out for his hand and for one terrible moment Kallen almost thought that he would bat it away.

"I am so sorry Onii-sama, I didn't mean for any of this to happen, please believe me," Nunnally begged, one hand covered her trembled lips; her entire being was shaking like a leaf in a storm.

Lelouch's eyes softened. He kneeled down before her, "You are destined to shape the world according to your vision. All I can do for you is to maintain the peace during that transition. If you truly have the resolve, this is what I have to offer…"

.

.

.

"Lelouch!" Kallen caught him just outside the hallway, after promising Nunnally a quick return, who sat in stunned silence when Lelouch revealed his plan and what he was capable of.

The man stood in place and regarded her with a raised brow. "Would you like to go home?"

"No," she replied decisively. "I will stay will Nunnally and fulfill her endeavor, but that was not why I came out." She took a deep breath. "I realize now that I am not able to love you the way a normal girl would." She sounded more convinced with every word. "But I will do anything that you ask of me. Anything at all, that is my love to you." Just like in the club house of Ashford Academy, his features betrayed no sign of emotions.

"Thank you Kallen," Lelouch said after a tense silence. "Your devotion to Nunnally was enough for me."

Kallen nodded her consent and return back to the throne room.

.

.

.

.

.

"No," Kallen said resolutely. "He was more angry at himself than anyone else, for not implementing Zero Requiem as it should." She steadied her hand on Nunnally's shoulder. "Remember what he said towards the end?"

_I hope you can leave some sort of legacies when all is said and done, _he had said. _Do not count on me or C-Two to carry on for you. The most I will do for you now is maintaining the pretense of peace so you can lay down your ground works. After that…_ _The Humanity will be on their own._

Nunnally nodded mutely.

"He wants you to rebuild the world that he had torn down, and he will sacrifice his freedom to ensure that the peace is maintained."

"I just wish there is another way," the young empress sighed again. The guard details snapped to attention when they descent to the ground floor. The passing prisoners, the ones who just been "executed," saluted them with genuine respect as they exited the giant sound stage onto their next destination to become temporary residents of the Empire.

********

"Milly-san, ready in five seconds."

Milly Ashford smiled in thanks to the cute teleprompter who smiled back shyly. She rinsed her lips and pushed the cup out of the camera shot and put up her best smile for the day.

"Five, four, three, two…" The cue man's fingers were still counting down.

"Today is a momentous day in history. The one hundredth empress, Nunnally vi Britannia has…" Milly stuttered.

_Is it true?_

The floor manager was waving and pointing at the teleprompter in panic.

"…has condemned his brother, Demon King Lelouch vi Britannia, to life imprisonment…here is the footage from inside Britannis." Milly couldn't help but cover her mouth in shock.

Nunnally's image appeared on the screen. "My dear citizens, it was with a heavy heart that I have condemned my brother, Lelouch vi Britannia to life in prison, for crimes against humanity. The sentence will be carry out by the UFN, at an undisclosed location for impartiality…"

********

The hover car slowed and finally came to a stop before the tall siege gate leading to the courtyard. He watched the driver take out both of their IDs for the seventh time to the dour face sentry who was demanding it. The side door was then opened as another armed sentry approached with a facial scanner. It was a long journey for him. Since air traffic in the region was prohibited. His vehicle had to pass through six check points up the winding mountain path, three manned by UFN and the remaining by Imperials. Along the way, heavily armed patrols and camouflaged battle frames scattered amongst the tree lines. The site was located deep in the heart of the former EU territory now also part of UFN, in the rugged mountains region of Bavaria.

After the sentry was satisfied with whatever he was reading on the scanner, four others entered and ushered him outside. A reception committee was waiting for him.

"Sir Kururugi, I am Cutter…" The impeccably dressed middle age man winced at his bonding shackles. "The head butler here at the palace."

Palace? That is so like Lelouch, Suzaku thought with mild amusement, turning the place of incarceration into his personal retreat. He looked up at the towering citadel just beyond the main gate house, a palace indeed.

"This is Colonel Bristol, the head of palace security," Cutter motioned to his left. A gruffly looking man, who was flanked by four other guards, stood looking at him with measured eyes. The Colonel didn't react nor ignore the introduction, but simply watched on impassively.

"Well, Sir Kururugi, may I offer you some tea?" Cutter smiled with embarrassment.

Suzaku already knew what was coming when Lelouch called for an audience. The look that he gave Cutter was enough as a reply. "But of course, this way please." Cutter bowed courteously.

One of the guards moved to lead the group while the rest "franked" both him and Cutter. Eight more joined their ranks as they approached their destination. Suzaku noticed that none of the guards carried guns except for a few officers including Bristols. There were also scores of maids and butlers working in here, hardly a place for-

"Sir Kuraragi," Cutter's voice called for his attentions. He was now standing by an entrance of what looked like a labyrinth garden. "Please follow me."

Numerous bends and twists later, they emerged onto a flouriest patch and that was when he saw both Lelouch and C.C. chatting amicable beside a blooming cherry blossom tree.

Ignoring the protest from Cutter, he lurched forward but then his steps faltered. It took him a moment to know why. Instead of wearing his white imperial vestment with gold trims, Lelouch was adorned in black. The elaborated embroideries on part of his stoles and cummerbund were donned in silver. The embellishments that were once crowned with rubies were now coroneted by the greenest of emeralds. And the change in C.C.'s wardrobe was even more evident.

Gone was the contrasting black dress to his previous white. She fashioned herself in a pink gown with silver trimmings. The flanking shawl and linking wrap had the matching intricate embroideries bejeweled with emeralds. The high cut side revealed her obsession with thigh stockings. Suzaku didn't even know that he remembered details like this, but their changes were so stark, he was forced to recall details from memories. Even down to C.C.'s wing shape hair crown and the slight trinkets on their belts and garments. Even their demeanors seemed to have transformed.

Suzaku was almost mesmerized by the scene before his eyes. C.C. giggled at something Lelouch asserted and Suzaku was momentarily taken aback by her obvious vibrancy. The air of cold superiority that she used to wear with her vanished without a trace. They looked…happy. Her smile faded faintly and she steadied a hand on Lelouch, who turned his head and nodded in greeting. The surety and the nonchalant glimpse in his eyes were particularly bothersome.

"I'll take my leave," he heard C.C. sigh. "Now play nice."

"Always," Lelouch replied innocently but pulled her closer for a chesty peck on the lips.

Suzaku averted his eyes at their apparent display of public affection. He was here to confront him and he would let nothing else to distract him until he got what he came for.

"I see that you are still his shield." Suzaku dipped his head in greeting when C.C. was walking past.

She did not answer, but the look that she gave him was most unsettling…was it pity or-

"Suzaku." Lelouch said with a pleasant tone, but his eyes were cold. "It's nice to see you again."

.

.

.

.

.

They walked in an uneasy silence after Lelouch ordered him to be unbound, despite the venomous protest from the Colonel. They were heading to the sitting room as suggested by Lelouch.

"You are not afraid that I will take your life?" Suzaku glared at him.

Lelouch pursed his lips, his features seemed contemplative. "Why would you want to do that? The UNF was gracious enough to grant me this refuge, while-"

"Spare me the bullshit Lelouch," Suzaku cut him off angrily, blocking his path. He couldn't contain himself any longer. "Why did you have me arrested?! Why did you not follow through with Zero Requiem like we have agreed?" His body was tensed, his hands balled into fists and his facial features wrinkled with the same frenzy back on Kamine Island.

Lelouch's lilac hues stared back calmly at a pair of coiling, contracted lime irises.

"Because it was flawed," Lelouch offered coolly and attempted to walk around him. But Suzaku would have none of it.

"Do you take me as a fool!?" Suzaku screamed. His hand lashed out and grabbed onto his lapels, shoving him back forcefully. A button popped and he noticed offhandedly the faint scar on Lelouch's lower neck but it was quickly overcome by anger. "Stop playing games with me, Lelouch!"

Simultaneously metallic claps echoed around them, whatever those guards unsheathed would not affect the outcome. He was ready to-

A shadow with a trace of silver flashed by the corner of his eye, it reminded him of the sleeves from Lelouch's new wardrobe. But before he could finish the thought, he was strangled by something cold and incredibly hard. Because he immediately tried to dislodge himself by series of punches but couldn't. Whatever was gripping him caught him just right below his jaw, prevented him from looking down to see his attacker.

Hoards of footsteps stumped the floor around him. He should have finished Lelouch off on the Kamine Island, regardless of what he had told him. Now that he reflected, Zero Requiem was nothing more than a ploy so Lelouch could save his own ass.

"Stand down your men Nicolas," he heard Lelouch's voice. "Suzaku and I would like to have a conversation in private."

"As you wish, my Lord," the voice, presumably from Colonel Bristol replied respectfully and the steps faded away.

"It seems that you have always tried to strong arm me when things don't go your way," he heard Lelouch said. "As matter of fact, it had always been the case, ever since we knew each other."

"Le…lou..ch…" Suzaku managed to croak out, he could barely wheeze through the tight grasp. His vision was graying out at the lack of circulation.

"Even if we were to go through with the plan," Lelouch sounded musingly, "there will still be deaths and sufferings, the past few months was the testament to that very fact. Our version of peace could never be achieved. And what guarantee do I have that you would not betray me and Nunnally again for your own belief?"

"What…are you talking about?" Suzaku wheezed.

Lelouch's voice dropped suddenly. "Remember how righteous you sounded before my father? The manner in which you conducted the succession placed Nunnally's life in danger, you exploit her as a puppet for your own personal scheme. You also conspired, adhered and levy war with the enemy against the Empire. Tens of thousands of lives perished because of what you did, all under the guise of executing Zero Requiem, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Suzaku tried hard to gasp for air, right before he lost consciousness, the hold loosened enough to cause a sudden rush of blood that thundered through his temples. It also allowed him to move his head enough to see Lelouch's extended arm that led to his current state. Suzaku didn't know how he had the strength to do it and yet…

"Suzaku…" Lelouch pronounced his name deliberately, all the while kept the firm grip on his throat, left him barely tiptoeing, dangling barely off the ground, without suffocating.

Before Lelouch could continue, Suzaku gathered whatever strength he had left, using Lelouch's arm as leverage, curled his body up onto mid-air and placed a well aimed kick at his captor's jaw.

Suzaku's heel connected with the intended target, but instead of breaking free from the grasp, Suzaku heard rather than felt his face slam into the nearest wall. Before he could yelp in pain, a ticklish sensation followed immediately after by throbbing stings around his neck. He froze. His heart thumped loudly within his chest, he could feel warmth seep down his neck and shirt.

"Suzaku," Lelouch growled. The intonation was hard and cold. "Do you know why war has never been completely eradicated in our history?"

Suzaku's body began to shiver, he didn't know why.

"It is a sense of reality that was quintessential to humans. They needed the misery that it brings to sustain the illusion of peace in their everyday life. Humans are forgetful of their past sins and sufferings; I've seen it with my eyes, I've lived it. Zero Requiem was nothing more than a child's fantasy for an imperfection that cannot be rectified." He was pulled from the wall like a ragdoll, staring at Lelouch's impassive features. "At least not for this cohort," Lelouch mulled.

Suzaku stumbled to the ground when the deadly grip loosened; his own hands came up almost immediately to cup his wounds. The cut was deep, the moment his fingers made contact with the exposed flesh, the pain shot through his heart, disoriented his thought. He didn't have to see it hand to know that it was slicked with his own blood. Instead, his eyes were staring at Lelouch's…_claw_.

His slender fingers were jagged in a very sinister way. Each claw was in a form of curved, double edge blade, with blood, his blood, still dripping from its so very sharp tip.

"If I have wronged you in anyway, do feel free to defend yourself," Lelouch offered.

Suzaku didn't answer. He couldn't answer. Deep down he knew what Lelouch said was true. When he brought Lelouch before the late Emperor Charles vi Britannia, he knew of Lelouch's intent to challenge the Empire and restore Japan. But he betrayed his friend in lieu for his Knighthood, believing his method of transfiguration from within the Empire was the best way, the way that Euphy had wanted. When Nunnally had assumed the throne, his sole purpose was to topple the Empire from its very foundation. Together with the UFN he might possibly-

"Since we need war to maintain the peace," he heard Lelouch say. "There must be an enemy that cannot be defeated to make the peace last…and that is where your use for me ends."

Suzaku's dazed sight stayed affixed on that inhuman claw, blinking in dumbfounded fascination as it slowly morphed back to normal. The approaching footsteps brought him out of his trance.

"My Lord." Suzaku recognized the voice of Colonel Bristol, and judging by the volume of footsteps that followed, probably trailed by an army of his men, ready to take him down.

He raised his head and met Lelouch's gaze.

"What are you?" he croaked weakly, all trace of malice fading.

Lelouch simply looked at him without a word, and when Suzaku thought he would not answer his question, the man spoke in a deliberate manner. "I am the consort of my beloved queen. I am the sibling of my enchanted sister. I am the symbol of malevolence," he paused briefly, "and I was once your friend."

And with that Lelouch departed with swiftness, only slow momentarily beside the Colonel, whose eyes never left Suzaku with a deathly glare, and still managed to bow reverentially to his lord. Suzaku was wrong; the Colonel was not accompanied by an army, but rather, two dozen lean and strapping Palace Guards, which resembled a pack of ravenous wolves, who would devour him alive should they be given the command. He closed his eyes in the face of his looming doom, his thoughts wondered far, far away.

********

C.C. met him half way to his intended destination, in which Lelouch sank ungracefully into her inviting arms.

"He was my only friend…" he croaked.

What she saw broke her heart. Lelouch was biting down hard on his lips not to make a noise but stray tears had already trickled down from his beautiful eyes. His jaws quivered, as he was trying his hardest to still his sob.

"I only have you now," Lelouch cried brokenly onto her, clinging on desperately.

"You will always have me, Lelouch," C.C. soothed, stroking his hair tenderly.

[But for how long?]

"For as long as you wish it to be." She held his sweet face in both of her palms, her thumbs wiping off the tears that wetted his boyish face. "I believe you in your choices, like you believed in mine. You might have lost a friend, but what you gain," she gazed into his uncertainly eyes, willing him to believe, "what you gain is decades worth of peace on earth."

They stayed like that until finally, Lelouch held her face in both of his as well, and both their lips levitated in a passionate, searing kiss.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I was so naïve," Lelouch slurred over her left breast, his lips tickling her nipple.

"When were you not," C.C. muttered drowsily, her hand resuming her caress on his tussled hair.

That earned her a soft chuckle sounding both tender and warm. "Rather heartening of you, Witch," Lelouch grumbled. He pushed himself up on shaky arms for a comeback but was captivated by her alluring beauty under the moonlight.

"What?" A faint blush spread across her pale feature under his bemused eyes.

"You are so beautiful…" he said in a daze.

"Stop it, you silly…" She looked out the windows in embarrassment but her legs straddled him beneath the sheet.

"For the longest time, I thought the perfect world for Nunnally must be bartered with my sacrifice," he spoke barely above a whisper, the back of his hand caressed past between her soft bosoms. C.C. nibbled on her lips and inhaled sharply but remained silent. His violet orbs held her luminous gold under the soft glow, immersed in an endearing, familiar silence.

"But I just now realized beyond any doubt that the only way to ensure the continuance is to live it," he sighed with remorse. There were so many thing that he didn't say, but she understood.

Her hand came up and cup his chin, prodded him gently so their eyes meet once more. "Just another mistake you have to learn in the series of many to come."

"I was expecting something a little more soothing." He smirked down at her.

"Not likely, boya." She grinned mischievously in return. "But I will take this as an apology." C.C. pulled him down for a searing kiss and their limbs entangled once more to profess the love and the forgiveness that awaited them through eternity.

--------

To Be Continued…


End file.
